APH: Random Series
by YamiBaki
Summary: As always, everything is disorganized and out of place, the Allies are plotting against the Axis, and the Axis are getting no where. But what happens when a new found country and her friend join the world conferences?
1. Prologue

APH: The Random Series Prologue

Summary: As always, everything is disorganized and out of place, the Allies are plotting against the Axis, and the Axis are getting no where. But what happens when a new found country and her friend join the world conferences? Will her match making skills and mischievous fangirl ways be able to set the record straight? We hope so...

Rating: T for cussing but other then that the rest is up to the fans

Prologue: Ritinstonia's

My life, is sweet. I get to chill with all my buddies, bug all my enemies, beat up people that bug me and kick back with my brother. I also love to spend Some Epic, 'special time' with my sexy crush.

My bestie is Greenland, we met through my big bro Canada. He found me and took good care of me since I was little, he's also the one who can handle my Yami. When I met Greenie, I was happy that I'd be able to make new friends, but because she was so damn shy, I would get mad easily. I would usually hit her and such, once I even almost tipped the Canoe we were in to get her to talk. Eventually she became more open with me and less shy. That made my day.

Canada, being the cutie that he is, helped me adapt to the new world. He took me in and taught me things, like all about maple syrup and pancakes! He eventually gave me my independence, but even though I'm my own country, I still consider him my older brother.

His bear, Kumajiro, doesn't remember who he is, and it pisses me off sometimes. One time I whacked him so hard, that every time I'm around, he calls me "King Of Epicness" and "Ruler Of All Things Epic!" haha, serves the bear right.

My closest friends are Greenland, Italy, Germany, Romano, Prussia, Canada and England. I haven't been friends with them for long but when I'm with them, I feel like we've known each other for ages!

Greenland is like a daughter to me! I would usually make her call me dad, father or daddy since I don't think she'd like to call me "Ruler Of All Things Epic". We get along so well! But I do get pissed if someone hits on her, I bashed a vase in France's face because he attempted to seduce her. (he had her pinned to a wall and almost kissed her, that french bastard!). Me and Italy get along pretty well too! We talk about Germany, and food! And he loves to cook for me since I can't cook for crap! We can talk on and on and on about pasta and food for hours on end! He's always the first to hug me when I come over to visit. Germany and I love to train together, he's been uneasy around me and constantly blushing ever since I found out about his dirty books and videos in the far back of his closet. I hate the morning, But for him, get up pretty early just to start training with him, because in the end, he always bakes me sweets as a reward! I loves him. Romano and I are close! I love hanging out with him and it makes me happy to see that he can confide in me and trust me with all his feelings and secrets. He hates it when I hang out with Germany for some reason. We would usually sit down under a tree in his backyard and eat a basket full of tomatoes as we talk to one another, I usually put some salt on my tomatoes since I'm not used to eating them without it. Prussia and I are mostly friends/enemies/prank partners. Although I hate pulling pranks on Austria since I want to get on his good side, I only do it because it pisses Hungary off. I guess that's one thing me and Prussia agree on. That Hungary's a bitch. Her and her fucking frying pan that defies the law. Me and Prussia tend to fight and argue a lot, usually Greenland and Germany have to hold us back so that we don't scratch each others eyes out. You all know I'm tight with Canada, and last but not maybe just a little bit but not much least, Eyebrows!... I mean England! Ever since we've met the dude's been kind to me, he's a gentleman and very kind. Although he does have a temper. I love teasing him and pissing him off, it's funny seeing him angry. Oh but pirate England is such a sexy thing that my Epicness just wants to make him my bitch! He likes to be called big brother England, and he and I usually go out drinking. But Greenland usually has to drag me back home since I can't hold down my liquor.

I think it's time I tell you about how I met my sexy, Epic, and very handsome husband. Well, we met under, strange, circumstances. I saw him running past me once down the halls of the world meeting, at first I thought he was a complete and total asshole who deserved to be hung. But the second time I saw him Switzie introduced me to him, we glared at each other and fought for hours on end. Ah~ good times. I noticed that he wanted to hang out with me only to get on my nerves and piss me off. But the more he started secretly flirting with me, the more I started to love him. It took a while but we eventually started dating and soon got married, it was actually shocking to everyone.

Ah~, ever since I attended my first world meeting With Greenie, I've been having so much fun and learning about the other countries! I also have many new allies to rely on in case someone tries to start a war with me *Cough* Hungary and Belarus *Cough* I was also able to make even more friends and my trading companies have been increasing, my country has been getting more money and the tourist attraction there is simply amazing!

I should tell y'all what I think about my fellow dudes! (my Axis and Allies bitches!)

Axis:

(North) Italia!: he's adorable and huggable! And Italy! He's epic! (not my kind of epic) but epic nonetheless! He's so cute to be around and we usually draw together! oh and his desserts! *drools*

Germany: I find him Epicly sexy and delicious that I can't stand it! He's strict and man can he put up a good fight! I love having him help me out in organizing my army and navy! And I love it even more when he bakes me sweets! Lol, frilly pink apron.

Japan: he's cute! I mean we don't hang out much, but he's fun to be around, he shared his sushi with me and I love his tofu miso soup! Though, what I find odd is how he's so socially emo. He hated me at first, then pitied me, but eventually became a close friend of mine.

Romano: lol! Best dude friend! I love him! I love it even more that he let's me hug him when I really need one and let's me hold him for however long I want to. He's usually very bitchy towards dudes, but his bitchy side is jokes! Until someone *cough* Turkey *cough* attempts to bug him and such, I step up and kick some friggen ass dudes! No one messes with My Property!

Allies:

America: The Hero! Or so he calls himself that. I likes the dude and all but man he should chill and cool it with all the hero stuff. The man asked me to be his sidekick. Me!. His sidekick! I was insulted! Because sidekicks are usually short! Humph! Anyways he's very sweet and energetic but constantly smells like McDonald's and Burger King that it usually makes me hungary.

China: we hang out a lot! I usually being my cat, Joseph, to his house to hang out and play with the bamboo forest he's so fond of. And China tends to go high when he sees Joseph.

France: the damned pervert! I mean, I'm all up for romance and passion, but the bitch goes way to far! He's funny though, but still a perv.

England: lol I love him AND his fairy friends! I feel bad that other think he hallucinate and stuff, but England means well.. I mean, I forgive him for sending me to the ER room after giving me that Shepard's pie. he means well, and he can make some sexy ass tea! I do admit though, that I tend to call him bushy brows sometimes, but I can't help it! They're just.. There! In his face! Like two large and hairy caterpillars!

Russia: That bitch! As much as I love him and his cuteness, he calls me short! And everyone knows that the Epic me is not that short! That bastard! He calls me short on purpose! To call the Epic Ritinstonia short is UNFORGIVABLE!

Canada: Oh Canada is SUCH A CUTIE! I love him! But no one ever recognizes him. Not even his own damn brother! I swear! If I could switch body's with him, I'd probably beat people up until they notice him! Don't worry big brother! I'll make sure that you get noticed! I swear on my Epic ness!

Wow, now that I look back on it, I've made some stupid decisions in the past. But I don't regret them... Most of them. Heh, we really are something aren't we Greenie? overall, the decisions I've made weren't all that stupid. Like deciding on giving up on my crush, the one guy I vowed to marry someday, so that I could match him up with the love of his life. Now, seeing them together makes me happy, it just shows how epic I am. And then deciding to give that idiot a chance, who knew we'd end up getting married? I'm glad, I miss my crush, but I'll always love my hubby.

Prologue: Greenland's

My life is actually, well... awesome! I have great friends and a wonderful big brother. I also have a crush on someone but I won't tell you who,

My best friend is Ritinstonia. We met through Canada. Canada is the one that found her. And since Canada and I are really good friends, he introduced me to her. I'm really shy so she was sort of pissed off at the fact, that I was so quiet, but I eventually opened up.

My big brother is Denmark. He is the best big brother a person could have. He's protective but he is also pretty carefree. He lives to drink beer. But I've never seen him drunk before. He always tells me to leave the room when he's drinking a lot. I guess he doesn't want me to see him drunk...I wonder why. I should investigate. My brother loves to call himself the "King of Scandinavia". Norway usually hits him when he says it. My brother can also be loud, arrogant and somewhat oblivious. But he's still my big brother! And I love him!

My very best friends are Ritinstonia, Finland, Sweden, Norway, and Iceland. I've been friends with Finland, Sweden; Norway, and Iceland since I was little. Finland is so sweet and adorable. It's always fun to give him hugs! Sweden is a little awkward when you first meet him but, after you get to know him he's a very nice guy! He may look scary but he's not. He's actually very playful on the inside. Norway is pretty emotionless but he's very cute. And nice! He's also very good friends with Canada! He's very mysterious and reclusive. Even though I've known him for so long, I don't even know a lot about him. I know that he's annoyed by my brother though. Then there's Iceland. Iceland and I are pretty close. He's really cute and I love his puffin! is adorable! He's pretty reserved but once you hang out with with him he opens up a little. Like once he told be he is passionate. About what, I don't know. He never told me, no matter how much I asked. And last but certainly not least Ritinstonia. She is actually my only best friend that's a girl. No wonder I'm such a tomboy...anyways, Ritinstonia asks kinda like a father figure towards me. It's actually pretty cool. She is very protective of me. For example, once she told me that if a guy asked me out, to call her right away and she'll run right over. (to possible kill the guy...).

I suppose I should tell you how I met my husband. Well, Ritinstonia was the one that introduced me to him. When I met him, I was frozen with shock, I looked like I just saw a celebrity. But in my eyes at the time, he was a celebrity. We just basically started hanging out, and well one day he confessed to me. It was the happiest day of my life! I love him so much, I love him so much that I can't even explain how much I love him! He just so hot!

You know, going to the world meeting helped me to be less shy. I met new people, made new friends and learned about different countries. The world meetings are always so much fun! It's always funny when England and France are fighting. It's usually about randomness!

I guess I'll tell you what I think about the other countries (axis and the allies).

Well first I'll start with the axis powers.  
>(north) Italy: Italy is so adorable! He makes the best pasta! He is clueless at times but you learn to live with it. I live giving Italy hugs! Their always such loving hugs!<p>

Germany: Germany is very strict and serious. But, underneath all that, he is very sensitive and sweet. I think that is a very good quality in a guy. I know someone that has a crush on him!

Japan: Japan is adorable! I love his dog pochi. But sometimes he meows so I question what he actually is. I feel bad for him sometimes because he doesn't know a lot about our western cultures, but he's learning!

Romano(south Italy): Romano is so sweet and kind. But whenever he's around men he's usually rude, but it's funny. Romano is a very good big brother to Italy! Well, when he's not yelling at him for something.

Next are the allies.

America: America is hilarious and adorable. He's trying to help be to be less shy..but I doubt it will work. America's really loud and energetic. He loves superheroes and he loves hamburgers. But I think he loves them a little to much. I just hope he doesn't get diabetes or become over weight. But I don't think it will happen since he's been watching his weight.

Canada: Canada is adorable! He's been my very good friend for along time. Canada is shy, but had a lot of good ideas at world meetings. He makes the best pancake! And his polar bear kumajiro never remembers who he is...it's sad really... I wish people would notice him. One day Canada! Don't worry!

England: England is very cute. He's nice and I love his fairybale friends! Their nice! He used to be a pirate which is really cool! He is a gentlemen and he is very sophisticated, unless you get him mad. He gets angry very easily. Which is why him and France fight so much.

France: France is a pervert! He's a nice guy, but he's a pervert...that's all I have to say about him.

China: China is so adorable! I love his culture and food! And i love his panda, shinatty-chan. it's really good that china is easy going, it makes him easy to talk to.

Russia: Russia is adorable, but he's scary. Sometimes his aura comes out and it usually eats things up and takes them who know where. Maybe another dimension. I don't really know a lot about...I haven't spent time with him yet, so I suppose I will have to spend time with him. I'm just a little wary of him.

I'm glad that I made the decisions that I did. Some of them were probably not very smart but, I got through them... Somehow. We really do make some really stupid decisions don't we Riti? But most of my decisions were pretty smart. Like deciding to date the guy I had a huge crush on for who knows how many years.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Members

APH: The Random Series 1

Chapter 1: The New Members

As the countries got together again for another one of their meetings, America Stood up to make an announcement. "Alright listen up everyone!" he said in his usually cheerful tone, "Today we have two More people joining us!" he said with a bright smile. England then put down his tea cup and sighed "oh great, more nonsense" he said looking irritated. France, who was sitting next to him just laughed "oh England, you poor little fool, why don't you cheer up every now and then?" he told England as he flirted with a blond maid who was handing him tea. "oh sod off you ungrateful French git!" England shouted at him as they both started arguing about something completely off topic. Russia just sat there smirking. Hungary was talking with Austria. Spain was with Romano, who was strangely talking about tomatoes.

"I wonder if they'll eat pasta with me... HEY HEY GERMANY!" Italy shouted as he ran to him. Germany sighed and rubbed his temples, "vat is it Italy?" he asked, though he already knew what Italy was going to ask of him. "let's have some pasta together!" Italy said as he danced around the room with glee. "Italy, ve have much more important things to do instead of vaisting our time eating pasta!" Germany yelled at him. Italy pouted "but Germany! I wants to eat pasta!" he whined. "Come on! It'll be fun!" he said as he started tugging on Germany's arm. As always, this council meeting was leading them no where.

Suddenly the doors to the council room flew open, everyone had stopped what they were doing an looked to see what had happened. There, Standing at the door, were two young girls, one of them, who had her leg up that she probably used to kick the door, laughed psychotically. Everyone just stared at them in silence, until America walked up to them and smiled "you two must be the new members! I'm America, I'm the hero!" he said as he pointed a thumb to himself and smiled brightly. The two young girls looked at each other, then back to him.

"hello, I'm Greenland, Denmark's little sister, it's nice to meet you all" one if them said as she gave everyone a small bow. she was short, and looked around the age of 12 or 14. She had short, red hair, cute chubby cheeks and beautiful cat-like eyes, her voice was high pitched and she seemed shy. She was wearing a cream coloured uniform that had fur on the inside with matching, warm-looking shorts, white tights and small, cream coloured boots that had fur in them, while holding a small brown bear. The uniform was tight enough to show her nice figure.

"yo" the second one said, "I'm Ritinstonia, I'm kind of a new found country, nice to meet cha" she said with a lazy grin. she was an inch shorter then her friend and looked about the same age. She had long, brown, wavy hair and green/brown coloured eyes. She had a long bang covering her left eye that she would occasionally push back, and sounded a bit hyper. She was wearing a dark blue war uniform, the top was cut down at the bottom and made to look like a belly top and was wearing a black muscle shirt underneath it. She wore black tights, black boots and a mini skirt that matched her uniform, that had frills underneath it.

America shook their hands and asked them to sit any where that was empty, Greenland sat next to Canada, and Ritinstonia sat next to Japan. After a few minutes the same riot broke out and everyone was doing their own things. That's when Japan turned to Ritinstonia and smiled "konichiwa, I'm japan, it's a pleasure to meet you Ritinstonia San" he said as he gave her a small bow. Ritinstonia smiled, "nice to meet cha too, so, is this what we do at every council meeting?" she asked as she looked around the room and laughed at how France and England had started fighting. "no, usually Italy does something to make Germany San explode with rage" he told her. As if on cue Germany's face turned red and he stood up "VOULD YOU BEHAVE! I VON'T TOLERATE THIS NON SENSE!" he yelled at Italy and went to sit somewhere else.

Italy then went to sit next to Ritinstonia, "hey hey Ritinstonia!" he shouted with excitement, "would you like to eat pasta with me?" he asked. "hell yea! Only if I can put some cheese on it" she replied as she looked at Italy. "cheese? What kind?" he said excitedly. "parmigiano of course!" she said with a smile, Italy's eyes widen "you know how to speak Italian? That's great!" he shouted as he jumped up and down in his seat, "wait here! I'll 'a go get the pasta!" he said as he got up and left.

"is he always this... Energetic?" she asked japan, who nodded "yes, he always does this sort of thing, but he is kind". Japan then excused himself and got up to go somewhere, Ritinstonia looked around the room, she smiled as she saw Greenland getting along well with Canada. Then someone sat next to her "so, Ritinstonia huh? What brings a lovely lady such as yourself to our little meeting?" France said as he stared at her. "I wanted to get my country's opinion out there, you know, try to make it better for the civilians who live there and all" she said, looking away. "oh, but mon petit ami, I'm afraid your too pretty for our little council, all these buffoons will ruin your little lovely brain" he said in a seducing voice, he tried leaning in closer until England whacked him over the head with a large book, making him fall to the floor.

"oh stop bothering the girl, I'm sorry but he's just being a stupid wanker, as always" England said as he sat down in the seat France was in. She just started laughing "how do you guys get things done if everyone is soo... Rowdy?" she asked him, England just shook his head "honestly, some times I wonder why I even bother coming here, what with France and America acting like complete morons, I say I should be the one in charge not America" he said as he crossed his arms. "hey!" France said as he got back up, "that was rude! You almost ruined my hair!" he yelled at England as he attempted to make his hair look perfect. England laughed "ha, pathetic" he said, France then grabbed England and dragged him away, "hey! What on earth do you think your doing? Unhand me this instant!".

Ritinstonia just laughed at them, that's when Italy came back with a huge bowl of Pasta and a whole lot of parmesan cheese. "wow, that looks sexy" she said as she took the fork Italy handed her, "yupp! I added as much as I could!" he said as he dug in and took a big bite. "PASTAAAA!" he shouted randomly, she just laughed and kept eating, when they were done Italy smiled. "that was soo good! I want Germany to eat it with me too!" he said as he grabbed the bowl and ran off to get some more pasta for him and Germany. She just laughed and wiped her mouth clean with her handkerchief, that's when she noticed Greenland walking up to her holding a bear. "what's with the bear?" Ritinstonia asked her as Greenland sat down where Italy used to be. "his name is Kumajiro, he belongs to Canada and he said I can hold him so I brought him here to show you" Greenland said as she held up the bear. Ritinstonia just looked at Kumajiro, who stared back. Then she gently poked his nose and laughed.

"I already know who he is Greenie, remember? Canada use to be my big brother. I think you better take him back before He gets antsy" Ritinstonia said as she gently patted Kumajiro on the head. Greenland rolled her eyes, then nodded and left.

Ritinstonia then just sat there, she turned and saw that japan had sat in the far end of the table, as far away from Ritinstonia as possible. 'hmmm, maybe he doesn't like me..' she thought to herself with a small pout. "YO! Ritinstonia! How're you liking the meeting so far?" someone said in a booming voice. She then turned to see America staring at her happily, "it's interesting, I'm kind of bored though" she said as she looked across the room. "haha! Is there anything you want to do or say? Why don't you just get up and start talking with people? It's easy!" he said as he laughed and put his hand on her shoulder. Ritinstonia just shook her head, "naw man, I'm too lazy, and somewhat hungry, I'd be playing with my DS but the batteries dead so I can't..." she said with a small pout on her face. America then sat next to her "you play games? That's awesome! Here!" he told her as he reached a hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and took out a blue DSi. "you can play with mines! I was playing Resident Evil, you into that?" he asked her as he handed her his DSi. She took it and smiled "sweet! I didn't get a chance to buy the game yet! I love the series but I usually get scared while playing it" she said as she turned it on and played on the first level.

After a while they both started getting really into it "there! Kill that one!" America screamed as he pointed at the screen. "I-I can't! There's too many of them! Help!" Ritinstonia screamed as America moved his chair closer and took charge of the game. He then beat all those diseased zombies and moved on to the next level, "wooohooo!" they both screamed and then high five'd each other. "man, you saved my ass there, thanks" Ritinstonia said with a smile, America smiled back "of course! I always help a damsel in distress, because.." he then pointed a thumb to himself "IM THE HERO!" (cue american flag in background) he said with a proud smile. Ritinstonia just laughed "yea! You were kind of like a hero, cool!" she said. "I like you Ritinstonia, your awesome! Not everyone here likes games" he said as he looked at her with a small blush. 'aww!' she thought 'soo cute! Kind of like Canada, only not as adorable...' she smiled back. "bothering the new girl are we?" they both turned to see England with his hands on his hips, "YO! England! buddy! where have you been!" America said with a laugh. Ritinstonia looked at England and smiled "hi!" she said to him. "all those video games are going to rot your brain, do something more useful, like reading a book or something" England said as he stared at them both, America pouted "awww, your no fun man.."

Then he got up "I gatta take a whizz, be right back" he said as he left, leaving Ritinstonia and England together. "Enjoying the meeting?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation, "yea, I guess, it's different from what I imagined it would be, I'm hungry" she said as she laid her head on the table and held her stomach. "really? If you'd like I could make you a little snack" England offered, she then jumped up and looked at him. "your British right? Can you make me Shepard's pie?" she asked eagerly, "Shepard's pie?" he asked, a but shocked that she actually wanted him to cook. "yea! I love the stuff! Greenland made it for me once when she came to visit and it was sooo good!" she said with a blush as she remembered when she first tasted the treat.

"Greenland? Who's Greenland?" England asked as he looked at her. Ritinstonia snapped back to reality, "oh, she's right over there, the cute one with Canada" she said as she pointed towards the two, who were across the table. England searched for a bit, then nodded his head. "I see, well" he said with a smile "I shall make you Shepard's pie then, and maybe a cup of tea to go with it" Ritinstonia smiled "that sounds nice, I can't wait to taste your cooking". England smiled and patted her head "I can see you and me becoming good friends in the future" she giggled, it was different from her usual laughs that sounded evil, it sounded cute. "yea, I'd like that, I'll introduce you to Greenland later, she loves British food too and I'm sure she'd just love to taste some of your cooking!" She said with a smile. "I'm sure she would" England said, he seemed happy someone would like to try his cooking. "flirting with Ritinstonia are we? you fiend!" England and Ritinstonia both turned to see France, he then sat on the other side of her and handed her a rose "oh mon ami! You shouldn't try England's disgusting cooking, you'll get stomach pain" Ritinstonia took the rose and looked at France in confusion.

"DON'T TELL HER SUCH LIES! MY COOKING IS NOT THAT BAD!" England lashed out. France looked at him and made a disgusted face "your cooking is the worst! I've never tasted anything so vile and disgusting in my life!" France said to him. England then went to a corner, he looked like he had clouds over him. "I-is my cooking really that bad?... Is that why no one tries it?..." he asked himself, only making himself feel more depressed. France just laughed "oh honhonhonhon!" Ritinstonia didn't know what to say, she just felt bad "you see mon petit ami? He's weak" France told her. Ritinstonia just stared at England, then went and gave him an encouraging pat on the back "don't be emo England, I'm sure your an amazing cook" she said. England looked at her "you've never even tasted my cooking" he said through teary eyes. Ritinstonia then went to her own corner "d-does this mean I won't get any Shepard's pie?" she asked.

England then got up and went to her "n-no! You will! I'll make it for you!" he said trying to cheer her up "don't do it mon ami, it's not worth it" France said as he went up behind her. England then punched him and sent him flying "not helping!" he said before turning to Ritinstonia "come now, what could I do to make you smile?" he asked her. She then turned around and looked up at him "can you make me some tea?" she asked him. He nodded "of course! What kind?" he asked, smiling a bit as he realized that she was smiling.

"may I have Earl gray?" she asked with a smile. "of course! How many sugars?" he said as he reached out a hand and helped her up "two please" England nodded and left. Ritinstonia then went to sit down at her seat. That's when she someone hugged her from behind "wah!" she screamed in surprise "RITINSTONIAAA!" Italy shouted with glee. "thanks for eating pasta with me! Your so nice and kind and cute and pretty!" he said in a flirtatious tone. She couldn't help but laugh "no problem, I love pasta!" she said as she turned to face him. "you do? That's great! I'm glad someone so pretty would be so kind to me, although I'm not surprised, your such a lovely lady" he continued. Ritinstonia wasn't surprised, she had done a little research on every country before coming to the meeting, incase there was something she needed to know before hand. She knew Italians were flirtatious.

"oh come now Italy, stop bothering the poor girl" a booming voice said, Italy and Ritinstonia both turned to see Germany walking towards them. "I'm so sorry about him, he can be a pain" he said to her as he looked back at Italy, telling him to leave her alone. "awww, but I don't want to! I like her!" Italy whined as he tighten his grip on her waist. "vat are you doing? Let go!" he said as he grabbed Italy by the collar and pulled him back. He accidentally pulled Ritinstonia along with him, making her drop to the floor. "I'm sorry" Germany said as he put Italy down to sit and helped her up. "it's ok, I like hugs, though he is a bit...uh..." she said as she looked for a word to describe Italy. "of an idiot" Germany said, finishing her sentence "energetic, I was going to say energetic".

She said as she stood up. "awww how come you get to have her all to yourself! That's not fair Germany!" Italy whined. Germany blushed as looked at Italy "ITS NOT LIKE THAT! VAT IN THE VOURLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" he yelled. Ritinstonia laughed. 'Germany's kind of cute... No... That's not the right word, Germany's SEXY!' she thought, as she stared at them. The meeting seemed to be going no where, Italy soon ran off, forcing Germany to run after him, in case he did something stupid. England soon came back with two cups of tea, him and Ritinstonia started talking about their hobbies and different types of fairies and folklore they knew of, until France ruined it and started another fight with England. America came back and asked if she wanted to play another game with him. They played for a while until he got caught up in England's and France's argument.

Ritinstonia just laughed and giggled at them, then shifted her eyes, looking both ways to make sure no one was watching and took out a black book. She then started writing and scribbling notes, she tried to write as fast as she could, occasionally looking around the room, so that no one would notice her writing. But she didn't notice that Japan and Russia had seen her, and got a bit suspicious...

-000-

At the end of the meeting everyone got their things and walked out of the room, Ritinstonia was the last one out.

She was walking out slowly while writing down more notes, she had a serious look on her face. "tch" she said as she re read her notes "I need more info". She then started thinking of a plan to get more info on all the other countries, she soon lifted her head and noticed Greenland walking up to her with Canada by her side, Ritinstonia smiled. "Hey! Whats up?" she asked as they walked up to her. "Hey Riti! How was the meeting?" Greenland asked her, smiling brightly. Ritinstonia just shrugged her shoulders, "oh, ya know, boring but entertaining nonetheless" she told them. Canada sighed "America didn't do anything stupid around you did he?" he asked his former sister. Ritinstonia smiled and shook her head. "well, I'm glad you were able to come, it was so good to see you again" Canada said with a bright smile, Ritinstonia blushed and quickly hugged him "awww your soo adorable!" she said. Canada blushed lightly and gave a nervous laugh, "don't worry bro, if anyone dares t' mess with the Epic Ness that is Ritinstonia I'll just kick their ass back t' where day came frum! Kay?" she said with her random accent creeping out as she backed away, he laughed and nodded. "I'll be going to Canada's house today, I'll see you later, bye!" Greenland said as her and Canada left.

Ritinstonia smiled and waved. Then took out her black book and wrote something else down. "enjoying that book I see" someone said over her shoulder, she jumped and closed the book quickly before turning her head to see who it was. Austria soon looked at her suspiciously, behind him was Hungary, who smiled. He crossed his arms across his chest "what were you writing?" he asked her, it was kind of like confronting your parents after they received a call from your teacher for doing something bad. "I was just taking some notes down sir" Ritinstonia said in a polite tone, having heard that Austria was a bit, what's the word, pushy.

"oh really? On what? And don't you dare lie to me" he said as he leaned in so that they were face to face as he wagged his index finger at her. "I was taking notes on how everyone was like and how they acted" she said politely, not wanting to get on his bad side. "oh really? Let me see that book" he said as he held a hand out for her to put the book in. Ritinstonia looked at his hand then looked up at him and into his eyes, "with all due respect sir, but I would rather wait until I have information on everyone" she said as politely as she could. Hungary then stepped in "I think she's right Mr. Austria, if she's not willing to share at the moment then we shouldn't force her to" she then turned and smiled at Ritinstonia. "alright, but I better not catch you up to no good" he said, dropping his arms to his side. Ritinstonia shook her head "of course, I promise to be on my best behavior, if not, please punish me if I ever get out of hand" she said with a small smile.

Austria gave her a small smile, "at least your polite, I like that, we might become good friends in the future" he told her. Ritinstonia looked up at them and nodded "that sounds like a splendid idea, I hope we can meet up and chat for a bit one of these days". Austria's smiled seemed to have grown after hearing her say that "you certainly know your manners, I'm glad, well we best be going" he said still smiling. He then turned and motioned for Hungary, who looked a bit uncertain "come along Hungary" he said but stopped before turning towards Ritinstonia "I shall see you soon then, it was lovely chatting with you miss" Ritinstonia smiled brightly "it was lovely chatting with you as well sir, I shall see you at the next world meeting, hopefully?" she said as she tilted her head lightly in a cute manner. Austria chuckled "we shall see you then". With that last comment, Austria and Hungary both left.

Ritinstonia giggled and got her black book, she then continued writing what she was writing before and then wrote something new. She was oblivious to the fact that Russia was watching her every move from around the corner. As soon as she finished she sighed and went home. When she got there, her maids offered her some tea, she sat down, drawing pictures while sipping her tea happily, soon she heard a knock on her door.

"yes?" she said, loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. A maid soon poked her head in, "uh, miss?" she said cautiously. "yes?" Ritinstonia repeated, not once looking up from her drawing. The maid soon walked and bowed once she got close to the chair she was sitting in. "um, a very important letter arrived for you, well, a few have, actually" the maid told her, Ritinstonia then looked up at her. "really? May I see them?" she asked her maid, the maid nodded and quickly went out the door to get them. Ritinstonia put her drawing down and drank the last of her tea. The maid soon returned with a bunch of letters in her hand, Ritinstonia looked a bit confused, "who are these from?" she asked the maid, "well, we are not sure". Ritinstonia took the letters an dismissed her maid, who bowed before leaving.

As she looked at the letters, she realized they were all the same. She soon opened one of them and inside was an invitation, it was from Italy, he was inviting her to a Halloween party that was being held for the countries. She smiled, "I almost forgot that Halloween was tomorrow" she said to herself. She then opened another letter and found out that it was the same invitation, only this time, it was America who had sent it. Ritinstonia chuckled to herself. "well, now I know what I'm doing tomorrow night" she said to herself as she got up and walk to her door.

As she walked down the halls of her home she saw one of her butlers, "hey" she called out. As soon as he came to her he gave her a small bow. "is there anything you would like miss?" he asked. She nodded "I need you to call my seamstress and tell her to bring her material" she told the boy before turning to head back to her room. "umm miss? May I ask why you need your seamstress?" he asked her. Ritinstonia smiled and looked over her shoulder, "I've just been invited to a Halloween party for all the world countries, and I don't have a costume" she told him. He nodded and went to get her seamstress, Ritinstonia chuckled to herself "I can't wait! I love Halloween..."

[I hope you all enjoyed it! See ya In the next chapter!]


	3. Chapter 2: Halloween Party

APH: The Random Series 2

Chapter 2: Halloween Party

Ritinstonia walked slowly towards the closed doors of the conference room, where she had her first world conference meeting the other day. she was a bit nervous, she had never been to a Halloween party before, so it was kind of weird to go alone. The clicking sound of her cute black shoes could be heard from the empty hall, as she got closer the sound of scary music and people chatting and having fun could be heard. Her swift dress swayed with every step she took closer to the door. Once she was standing in front of them, she gulped, she raised a hand to touch the door but tensed when she heard America's voice "HEY DUDE! haha! that's soo UNCOOL!" he shouted. Ritinstonia stood there for a bit, uncertain if she should turn and go back now or go inside. 'get your ass inside NOW!' a voice inside her yelled. "but-" she started to say but was soon cut off by that same voice. 'But my ass! You said you'd show the world that your more then just a weak little country, you can kick ass if there's ever a WWIII! So get your ass in gear and get in there oh so help me God I'm coming out!' the voice demanded, Ritinstonia couldn't allow her to come out. So she opened the doors gently and walked inside.

-000-

Ritinstonia slowly opened the door and poked her head in. She sees that everyones having fun and laughing, "oh man.. They have better costumes..." she said to herself softly before slowly making her way in. 'hahahahahahaha! Your so pathetic! Let me take over... The other countries will never see it coming...' the voice in her head screamed. No! There was no way she was going to let her out! She had to distract herself, and fast! But how?...

-00-

"Dale* Romano, have some fun, relax and talk with others for a Change, I'm sure you'd like to flirt with the lovely ladies" Spain said to Romano while patting him on the back. Spain was dressed like Zorro, while Romano was dressed like someone from the old days, wearing a a nicely designed mask that covered his eyes an a long, silk like cape to match it. "what? Why? I don't want to talk with any of these fuck tarts!" he said as he grumbled to himself about not wanting to be there. "Romano, you should let loose for once my friend, trust me, here why don't I get us something to drink while you go talk to one of the lovely ladies around the room?" he asked Romano as he gave him a warm smile. Romano looked at him, then nodded before looking to the floor. Spain then left to go get the drinks, Romano sighed deeply and leaned against the wall.

"ROMANOOO!" a shrill voice yelled. Romano tensed at the sound of his name, he knew that voice well, it was Feliciano, his brother. Romano bearly had time to turn and walk away until Italy glomped him from behind. "ROMANO! why are you being so lonely? Come! I want you too meet someone!" Italy said as he tugged on his brother's sleeve. Italy was wearing dog ears and a bushy dog tail, he was wearing a tight black muscle shirt and pant, and had a red collar on his neck. "I don't want too! Get the fuck off!" Romano shouted at him as he tugged his arm away from Italy's grasp. "aww but Romano! You looked so lonely! Come! Stop being such a dick and let's have some fun!" his younger brother shouted with glee as he tugged on Romano's sleeve again. "I said no! Fuck off!" Romano yelled at Italy before running away from him.

"Romano wait!" Italy screamed as he ran after him, "noo! Leave me the fuck alone!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Romano look out!" Italy shouted. Before Romano could turn around, he had ran into someone. He fell on top of them, and they both hit the ground with a thud!. He then slowly lifted himself up and looked down at the person he bumped into. "watch where the fuck your walking you-!" he couldn't finish his sentence. He realized he was on top of a girl and blushed. Ritinstonia looked up at him, blinked and gave him a bright smile, "hi" she said in a happy tone. Before he could say anything, someone had pulled on his collar forcefully and pushed him off of her. "are you alright pretty lady?" Italy said as he loomed over the girl.

"y-yea I'm alright" she said as she sat up. She rubbed the back of her head, "ow" she said with a giggle. Romano just stared at her, she was wearing a light blue dress that reached above her knees that showed her sexy lean legs, with a white apron on. She had small, cute, black shoes on and white stockings with black stripes on. She looked like Alice from wonderland, only she was a brunette. "aww, I'm sorry" italy said as he rubbed the spot where she hit her head gently, "here! Let me kiss it better!" he said with glee as he leaned in closer to kiss her. Romano then reached out and pulled Italy back so that he was sitting next to him on the floor. "who the hell are you?" he yelled at the girl, "Romano! Don't be rude!" Italy yelled at his brother, but Romano had his full attention on the girl before him.

"why the hell do you care?" she said in a rude tone, showing attitude. "Romano, this is Ritinstonia, she's a new country! Ritinstonia, this is my brother Romano! I'ma from the northern parts, and he's from the south! Since we were both raised separately, he had to spend more time with big brother Spain! So he's a bit of a dick" Italy said before moving to sit beside her on the floor.

"I've noticed" she said as she gave Romano a dirty look, he gave her one back, not noticing that he was blushing. "you made it! I'm glad! You got my invitation right?" Italy said as he hugged her tightly. "yea, I got it" she said as she giggled and gave Italy a warm smile. "I also got one from America, France, England, Canada and Greenland" she said.

"ah Romano! There you are!" Spain said as he walked up to them holding two cups in his hands. "why are you on the floor?" he asked.

Then he turned his face and saw Italy hugging Ritinstonia tightly. "hello, and who is this lovely lady?" Spain asked as Italy, Romano and Ritinstonia all got up. Romano took his drink and looked away angrily, "this is Ritinstonia! She's a new member! Her country was recently found! Ritinstonia this is big brother Spain!" Italy said as he hugged her tightly. "it's nice to meet you" she said politely, as she expanded a hand towards him. Spain took her hand and brought it to his lips, he gave it a small kiss as he smiled at her.

"the pleasure is all mine hermosa*" he said in a seductive tone, she gave him a mischievous smile. "a romantic I see, I'm glad to finally meet you Spain, eres tan guapo* " she replied, Spain chuckled. I see you know your Spanish, that's splendid hermosa!*".

They had chatted for a bit, not noticing Romano losing his patience's. "CAN WE JUST FUCKING LEAVE ALREADY!" he shouted, startling the three that were chatting. "Romano what's wrong? You seem a little edgy all of a sudden" Spain asked him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, Romano looked at Ritinstonia, then quickly looked away, "this bitch is annoying! I hate her face and I'm not waisting my time on a weak little country like her!" he shouted before storming off.

Spain sighed, "I'm sorry, he's usually like that so please don't take it to heart" he told Ritinstonia. She just looked at him and smiled "it's alright, I'm not the most likable person in the world, so I guess I understand" she said with a small laugh. Spain excused himself and left, leaving Italy alone with Ritinstonia, "I told you Romano was a bit of a dick" he said after a long silence, she laughed at Italy's random comment.

"yes, I've noticed, I wanted to kick his ass so badly but, I decided not to" she said. Italy held her close and rubbed his head against hers, "your hair is so lovely, it's soft and smooth, and bouncy...like Germany's!" he complimented.

She couldn't help but laugh out loud, being compared to Germany was a bit funny. I mean look at the man! He was tall, lean, strong and sexy, he's well organized and seems to be a good leader, and even though he may not look it, but he had a soft spot in him if he can tolerate Italy. Ritinstonia hadn't noticed she was daydreaming about Germany until Italy poked her side, making her giggle like a little girly girl.

Once she realized how she laughed she quickly covered her mouth and looked away, hoping that Italy hadn't notice that she was blushing. But Italy had, "awww don't cover your face! You look so cute when you blush!" he said as he tried removing her hands so that he can see her face.

"I-I do not! Let go! Get away from me!" she said embarrassed as she ran away from Italy. She hid in one of the large, red, curtains near the window, Italy ran by not noticing. She then poked her head out to see if Italy was anywhere in sight, when she didn't see him she stepped out away from the curtains and sighed. "that was close..." she said as she combed her hair with her left hand. She felt someone lightly tugging her dress, when she turned to see who it was she saw a little girl bending down and examining her dress. She had short hair with a purple bow in it, she was a dirty blond and she was dressed like a princess with a silver tiara. Ritinstonia just smiled, the girl then looked up and smiled brightly, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself! I really liked your dress! It's so nicely made" she said with a small blush, she was shorter then Ritinstonia, maybe because Ritinstonia was wearing small heels. "it's alright, I don't mind" Ritinstonia replied with a light chuckle. "I'm Liechtenstein, it's nice to meet you" she said with a small giggle, Ritinstonia patted her head gently "I'm Ritinstonia, it's a pleasure to meet you", Liechtenstein blushed and giggled some more before giving her a big hug. "your like a big sister! You must be the new member everyone was talking about! I hope you and big brother meet soon! He might like you" Liechtenstein said as she hugged Ritinstonia tighter. Ritinstonia hugged back gently and smiled.

"Liechtenstein, what are you doing?" a voice said as it approached the two, the two girls looked up. "Big brother! Come! This is Ritinstonia! The new member everyones been talking about!" Liechtenstein said as she rushed to him and pulled his arm. "hello, I'm Switzerland" he said in a caucious tone as he extended his hand to shake her's. Ritinstonia smiled brightly, "a pleasure, I'm Ritinstonia" she said politely as she shook his hand. Switzerland had the same hairstyle as Liechtenstein, only he was blond and not a dirty blond. He had a large gun strapped to his back and was wearing a camoflodge army suit, his flag was wrapped around his right fore arm. "big brother! Don't you like her costume? It's so nice and she looks soo pretty in it!" Liechtenstein said with glee as she went and held on to Ritinstonia's arm. He nodded "yes, she does look lovely, it looks expensive, how much was it?" Switzerland asked her. Ritinstonia then went to a corner, all depressed, "I-it was expensive... I-I wasted a lot of money on it... B-but only because I didn't have a costume so it was a last minute thing... I-I mean I can have nice things.. I-if I wanted to.. Every once in a while... I-I just don't like spending money and throwing it around like it's nothing.." she said, as clouds over her head began to form.

Liechtenstein began to giggle, "your just like big brother! He hates spending money too, but it's ok! You look nice in that outfit, I like it!" Liechtenstein told her as she hugged Ritinstonia tightly. Ritinstonia couldn't help but smile, she got up and saw that Switzerland was staring at her, "is something wrong?" she asked him. He then realized he was staring and coughed "no I just, never mind" he said as he took out a black book from his pocket. "my book! How did you find it?" Ritinstonia said as she got closer to Switzerland, who handed her the book. "I found it on the floor over there, I was just about to ask if it was yours" he said with a small smile. Ritinstonia smiled brightly and blushed, "thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done without it!". Liechtenstein giggled and turned to her, "you should reward big brother" she said, "what do you mean?" Ritinstonia asked as she tilted her head in confusion. "you should give big brother a kiss!" she said with glee, Switzerland blushed deeply, "N-No she shouldn't! I mean, if she doesnt want to!" he said, trying not to yell at his younger sister.

"it's alright I don't mind, but if you don't want one it's ok" Ritinstonia said, hugging her black book tightly to her chest. "come on big brother! It's just one small kiss!" Liechtenstein said as she urged her brother to do it, she gave him a little push and moved him closer to Ritinstonia. "f-fine! B-but just one, small kiss.." he said as he blushed.

Ritinstonia smiled and leaned in, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek before giggling. "see? Awww that was nice!" Liechtenstein said as she clapped. She then went to hug Ritinstonia, "is it alright if I call you big sister?" she asked her. Ritinstonia smiled "of course! I don't mind, I love being called big sister" she said as she looked at Liechtenstein. "w-well! I'm leaving, it was nice meeting you Ritinstonia, stay out of trouble" Switzerland said as he left in a hurry. "maybe we should tell him that I was wearing pink lipstick when I kissed him" Ritinstonia said as she looked at Liechtenstein. "I think it's better if he doesn't know until someone points it out" Liechtenstein said with a giggle before turning to run after her brother. "I'll see you later big sister! Please come over to visit sometime!" she shouted. "alright! I promise I will!" Ritinstonia shouted back. Once they left she started writing in her black book, she had a lot to catch up on. She didn't notice that Russia was watching her from across the room...

-000-

"I swear to God dude, he had a lipstick mark on his left cheek! I wonder who was able to give him that" America told England as he got himself a drink. "that lucky Bastard! What poor little angel was forced to kiss a poor buffoon such as himself on the cheek!" France said, fuming. "who ever it was, she certainly put him in a happy mood, he's been smiling now, I wonder who was able to convince him to receive that kiss..." England said as he put a hand to his chin and hummed as he thought. "HEY!" America shouted, startling both France and England, "America you twit! You scared the living daylights out of me!" England shouted at him, but America had his full attention on something else, he was blushing lightly and he looked somewhat dazed.

England and France both turned to see what had his full attention, thats when they saw Ritinstonia walking towards them, her outfit showed her amazing hourglass figure, it was bearly noticeable, but she was wearing light blue eye shadow that brought out the green in her eyes and light pink lipstick that made her lips look plump and beautiful. France's and England's jaw dropped to the floor. She waved as she came up to them, "hey! I finally found you guys!" she said with glee. She then noticed them staring, "is something wrong?" she asked as she looked down at her outfit. "is the outfit that ugly?" she said with a pout as she spun around, causing the dress to sway, lifting up the skirt just high enough for them to see her thighs. "oh mon petit ami! You look absolutely adorable! Tres beau et tres...Chaud*" France said seductively as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in for a kiss. that's when America and England both fly kicked him and watched as he flew across the room.

Ritinstonia watched in confusion. "uh... What just happened?" she asked the both of them, who looked mad, America hand his hand on her shoulder protectively. "that perverted bastard!" England said in disgust. He then turned to Ritinstonia and wagged his index finger at her "don't EVER let him touch you like that ever again alright? If he goes near you or touches you inappropriately just call your big brother England and I promise to be right there right away" England lectured her. Ritinstonia just nodded, England then smiled and sighed. He was dressed like a pirate. Ritinstonia turned to look at America, who still had a protective hand on her shoulder. He looked like a hero. (cue american flag in the background). He then turned to Ritinstonia "you alright?" he asked her. Ritinstonia laughed "you look so much like a super hero it's creepy" she said smiling at him.

America smiled his usually goofy smiled. "yup! Leave it to the hero to save the damsel in distress!" He said with a bright smile. Ritinstonia giggled and blushed. "hey! I helped too you know!" England yelled at him, he then handed her a drink. "well, you were more like a side kick" America told him, making England fume even more. Ritinstonia laughed, she loved watching them argue, it was funny, America was dressed like a hero, he was wearing a superman costume, only he took his glasses off, Ritinstonia pouted. "hey, where are your glasses?" she asked him. America smiled, "I took them off! I think I look much cooler like this!" he said proudly. "your much blinder with them off as well" England said as he took another sip of his drink.

"oh, I think you look sexier with them on" Ritinstonia said lightly, she didn't think they heard her, but America must of because he soon took his glasses out of his pocket and put them on. "see? I don't look good with them on, I can't be your hero like this" he said pouting, then blushed when he heard what he just said. "I-I mean anyones hero! Not just yours! I-I mean I can be your hero too... A-and you can be my Lois Lane!" he said quickly trying to sound natural. Ritinstonia just took a sip of her juice and started humming. "I can be your hero baby, I can take away the pain.." she sang softly. She then notice the two looking at her. "oh sorry... That was random, heh, carry on" she said embarrassed. England smiled "I didn't know you could sing, you sounded good!", Ritinstonia smiled and blushed, "thanks, my country is all about music and such, its a big thing where we come from, to be able to sing" she told them. Then France came up from behind Ritinstonia and started whining, "how dare you! I was just going to give her a friendly kiss and you two just attack me?" he shouted, making Ritinstonia jump and quickly punched him in the face, sending him back flying.

"O-oops.." she said, America and England both stared at her then each other, then burst out laughing. "I-I'm sorry dude! Y-you scared me! So, it was just a reflex!" Ritinstonia apologized to France as she helped him up. "I-it's alright mon Cherie, it's not your fault" France said as he got up. "I'll make it up to you! Promise!" she said, America and England soon stopped laughing and looked at each other, France gave her a mischievous smile, "oh you will hmm? How about a lovely kiss from mon Cherie?" he said seductively as he leaned in closer to her face. America then grabbed Ritinstonia as England grabbed France and pulled them apart. "don't be stupid you wanker! I swear if you do anything I'll snap your neck myself!" England yelled as he held France in a chock hold. "ow ow ow ow ow!" France screamed in pain. America glared at him as he held Ritinstonia tightly. "um... I actually have no problem with it as long as it's only a kiss on the cheek" she said as she looked up at America.

"you actually WANT to kiss that perv?" America asked her in an angry tone. Ritinstonia patted him on the head gently. "it's ok, if you want one I'll give you one too, promise" she told him as he blushed. "t-that's not the point!" he said as he quickly looked away, she just smile and walked up to France, she lean in and gently kissed him on the cheek, "there! Happy?" she said showing attitude, but laughing a bit. France laughed victoriously until England wiped his cheek forcefully. "there's no proof she ever kissed you!" he said angrily as he rubbed his cheek harder. "ow ow ow ow OWW! STOP IT YOU STUPID ENGLISH BUFFOON!" they both got into another argument and Ritinstonia just laughed.

She turned to America, but saw that he looked angry and sad. "you doing ok there superman?" she asked him as she tilted her head to see him better. "yea, yea I'm just fine.." he said. Ritinstonia knew it was a lie. Awww! He was just so cute! Ritinstonia quickly got out her black book and wrote some notes down. "what are you writing?" America asked curiously, "oh, nothing" she said as she scribbled her notes down fast, but well enough so that she can re read them later on. "let me see!" he said as he got closer to her, she then move the book away from him quickly and lifted her leg to keep him away. "I-I promise I'll show it to you someday! When I'm done Kay?" she said as she continued writing, keeping the book at a safe distance so he couldn't get it. "is it about me?" he asked her, she tensed, then slowly turned her head to look at him from over her shoulder, they stared at each other for a few minutes before she turned around, looked up at him with large eyes cutely, and put an index finger to her lips. "it's a secret" she said in a cute tone, causing America to blush insanely, "d-don't do that!" he said as he looked away. 'victory!' she thought with an evil grin as she finished writing.

"well! I made a promise, so I intend to keep it!" Ritinstonia said as she closed her book and strapped it back onto her belt. America looked up, "where's the book?" he asked. She laughed and pointed to her belt, "not that promise!" she said with a smile, she then walked closer to America, cupped his cheeks in her palms and leaned in. She then gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, America just looked at her and smiled brightly, with a small blush on his cheek. "hey no fair!" France said, as he and England walked towards the two, France had a bruise on his cheek, where England rubbed harshly to remove the kiss mark.

"how come HE gets to keep the kiss mark of mon Cherie" he said as he got closer to Ritinstonia, only to get pulled back by England. England sighed "I'll handle this" he said as he got a handkerchief from his pocket and walked up to America, "whoa dude! Back away!" America screamed as he ran off. "get back here you tosser!" England shouted as he ran after him, "wait for me!" France screamed as he followed them, he wanted to help England rub off the kiss mark. Ritinstonia laughed, she then noticed Canada and Greenland in the background, she went towards them.

"YO Greenland!" Ritinstonia said as she got closer to Them, "hi! You came as Alice!" Greenland said as she hugged Ritinstonia. Canada and Greenland were both dressed up as cats, Greenland was a white cat and Canada was a black cat, Canada was wearing a black shirt, with white pants and had a white collar with a little bell on it, Greenland was wearing a white shirt with Black shorts and had a black collar with a matching bell on. "hey Canada, how's it going?" Ritinstonia said with a smile. He looked touched and smiled back "I-It's going great and you?" he said with a small blush. As always, Canada's cuteness made Ritinstonia want to glomp him. She just smiled with a light blush on her cheeks, "it's going awesome dude!" she replied. Greenland looked at Ritinstonia, "hey, why did you kiss France and America on the cheek?" She asked her, "oh, France asked me to apologize for punching him with a kiss and America wanted one too so I gave them both one, then England scrubbed my kiss mark off of France's cheek and now he's trying to get America" Ritinstonia replied with a small laugh.

Greenland smiled, then Canada giggled and she looked away, "Greenland d-do you... Have a thing for big brother England?" she asked her. Greenland blushed a bit and looked away, "N-Nooooo...maybe..." she said, Canada then looked at Ritinstonia and nodded "she does, she's liked him for a while now" he told her. Greenland called Canada a traitor and they both laughed, "hmmmm" Ritinstonia hummed in thought, "oh no you don't! You only hum like that when your planning something evil!" Greenland scolded Ritinstonia. She put a hand to her heart, pretending to be hurt by her comment, "I do not!" she said as she crossed her fingers behind her back. "well what ever your planning on doing, please make sure it's not stupid" Greenland warned her, Ritinstonia just smiled, "I promise it wont be stupid...much.." she said as she stuck her tongue out at Greenland  
>and Canada.<p>

They chatted for a bit until, "hey America!" an angry voice screamed. When they all turned they saw some random, tall, tanned guy, with short brown hair tied up in a ponytail, dressed as an octopus, stomped his way towards the three of them. He stopped right in front of Canada and started smacking him, "stupid America! When will you ever come up with a better idea? Stop being such a moronic asshole already!" he yelled as he continued to smack Canada harder. "b-b-but I'm C-C-Canada!" Canada stuttered, only to have the man continue smacking and ignoring him. Suddenly, Ritinstonia pushed Canada and the man smacked her hard in the face instead. "Maple leaf" Canada said softly. "hey! Are you trying to defend America! See what you made me do! He's not worth protecting!" the man yelled as he looked down at Ritinstonia and glared at the random dude, "who are you?" she asked, glaring at him, "I'm Cuba of course, who the hell are you?" he yelled, clearly this dude's asking for an ass whooping, "I'm Ritinstonia, a new country" she said calmly, trying hard not to smack some sense into this man's head.

"well! Then obviously such a small and stupid country such as yourself wouldn't know any better then to hang out with an idiot like America over here!" Cuba said as he attempted to smack Canada again, but Ritinstonia soon grabbed hold of his wrist and held it tightly. "clearly a stupid and rude country, such as yourself, wouldn't know how to tell the difference between Canada and America!" she yelled at him in an angry tone as she forcefully threw his hand back at him. Cuba and Ritinstonia glared at each other, before Cuba examined Canada quickly and sighed, "I'm so sorry Canada, I mistook you for your idiot brother again, forgive me" he said to him. Canada then smiled "o-oh! I-it's ok! I'm kind of used to it" he said with a nervous laugh, Cuba then turned to Ritinstonia, "I'm sorry to you as well, can you forgive me?" he said as he extended his hand to shake hers, she knew he didn't mean it, so she decided to play along. She gave him a bright smile and giggled, "ok! I forgive you!" she said in a cute, high pitched, cheery tone as she reached out and shook his hand, she then pulled him close enough so that she could whisper something in his ear so that only he could hear. "but if I ever catch you messing with my big brother Canada, or hear that you hurt him in anyway, I'll shove a pipe up your ass" she said in a dangerous voice.

She then pulled back and smiled brightly, she gently pulled her hand away from his and gave him a small wave, "bye bye!" she said in a cute tone. Cuba just growled at her and left. "what was that all about?" Greenland asked as she hugged Canada tightly, "oh, you know, I was just mistaken for America...a-again" he said sadly. Ritinstonia turned to them both, then sighed, she reached into her chest pocket and pulled out her black book. She started writing a quick note before closing it and putting it back into place, "Canada, Greenland, let's make a deal" Ritinstonia offered. They both looked at her, "w-what kind of deal?" Canada asked her, Ritinstonia just reached out and held his hand tightly, "a deal, where if your ever in trouble, or somebody threatens or hurts you, I can be a friend you can lean on and back you up, and help you whenever your in trouble or need a helping hand" she said as she gave his hand an encouraging squeeze and a soft smile.

Canada and Greenland both looked at each other, then smiled and looked back at Ritinstonia, giving her a nod in agreement, "alright, it'll be vice versa ok?" Canada said holding her hand tightly, she laughed and blushed "alright! I'll get the paper work and process it through England, all you have to do is sign it and the deal is sealed" Ritinstonia assured them. She then hugged them both and excused herself. After watching her leave Greenland frowned, "I hope her Yami doesn't come out..." she said softly. "her what?" Canada asked her curiously, she looked up at him with sad eyes, "her Yami, the darkness in her heart, she tends to only let it out when in great danger or when she gets knocked in the back of her head hard in a certain spot" Greenland explained as she sighed. "well, hopefully her Yami will stay put and not come out at all" Canada said with a smile, trying to cheer her up, Greenland smiled and giggled nervously, "yea... Hopefully...". They were both oblivious to the fact that Russia was watching their every move closely.

-000-

Romano and Spain were leaning against the wall on the far end of the room, Spain was trying to get Romano to tell him what was wrong. "come on Romano, you can tell me" Spain said as he put a hand on Romano's shoulder, Romano just looked at the floor and hugged a stuffed bunny he had in his hands tightly to his chest. "It's nothing, just, go away!" Romano yelled as he pulled his shoulder away from Spain's hand. Spain looked at him and noticed the stuffed bunny in his arms. Spain was about to ask about it until Italy ran to them, "Romanooo! You made Ritinstonia run away from me!" he whined. Then he noticed the stuffed bunny, "what's with the little bunny?" he asked his brother, Romano blushed and glared at him, "NON OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS !" he yelled at Italy. Italy just smiled "let me see it!" he shouted as he tried to take the bunny away from his brother. "no! Fuck off!"

They both fought for the little bunny, Spain just watched and laughed, why Romano had this bunny and where he got it, we'll never know, then Germany and Japan walked up to them. Germany sighed, "Italy, vat are you doing?" he said as he stared at the two brothers, who were fighting for a stuffed toy. Germany was dressed as a firefighter, while japan was dressed as a samurai. "Germany!" Italy shouted with glee, Romano then saw his chance, he then quickly got up and away from Italy, italy then got up and went to Germany and japan. "Romano ran into Ritinstonia and was so rude to her that she ran away!" he whined as he pointed at Romano and pouted. Germany just sighed, then looked at Romano and the stuffed bunny. The bunny had a blue waistcoat and was holding a little watch, "vhy are you holding a stuffed toy?" he asked Romano. Romano blushed and glared at Germany, "F-Fuck off you stupid potato eater!" he yelled at Germany. Spain was about to scold at Romano until, "My Bunny!" a voice cried, when they all turned they saw Ritinstonia jog towards them.

She was about to ask Romano how he found it, until Italy glomped Ritinstonia, and they both fell to the floor with a thud. "ow.." she said as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head again, "I found you! I thought you left because Romano was being a dick!" Italy said as he sat up and gave her a tight hug. She just laughed and hugged back, "I didn't leave, don't worry" she said as they both got up, she then noticed germany and japan, "hi! Love your costume!" she said as she smiled at them brightly. Germany just nodded. "thanks" he said to her as he pulled Italy away from her, japan looked a bit uneasy, he just bowed and nodded. Ritinstonia giggled then she put her left foot forward, not that far away from her right foot, she then bowed and raised both her hands until they were up to her shoulder and flipped them so that her palms were facing the ceiling and making them look like she was holding invisible trays, and making her right hand move out towards japan, making it look like she was offering him her hand. She then got up and stood up straight and laughed when she saw their faces.

"what was that about?" japan asked her when she finished laughing, she then looked up at him and smiled, "it's a traditional bow from my country, I did the female version of it, it's to show my respects to someone of higher statues" she explains to him, a bit surprised to see his face brighten with curiosity. "and may I ask, how the male bow looks like?" he asked her eagerly, she just nodded and repeated her bow, only this time, she bended her knees a little, her left hand was down at her right hip, as if to hold a sword, and her right hand was out, as if offering it to japan, only this time, it was on it's side, like it were going to receive a hand shake. When she stood back up japan smiled lightly. "this is so interesting, I never knew you showed such respect in your country" he said, Ritinstonia just laughed, "I could teach you more if you'd like, my country is weird when it comes to respect and such" she told Japan, who nodded in respond.

Ritinstonia then turned to Romano, "where did you find my bunny?" she asked him, he glared at her then looked away with a "humph!". Spain sighed and looked at her, "I'm sorry hermosa, he's being defficult, I'll get your bunny back" he was about to ask Romano for it back but Ritinstonia grabbed his hand, "it's alright, he can keep little Lovi" she said with a smile. "Lovi? You named the bunny Lovi?" Italy asked, Ritinstonia nodded, "Lovino, I heard some people talking about someone named Lovino and I loved the name so much I named my bunny after it" Italy laughed and patted Romano on the shoulder, "that's big brother's name!" Romano blushed as moved his shoulder so that Italy wasn't touching it, "shut the fuck up!" he said blushing to a crimson before turning an running away, having Spain go after him. Ritinstonia just giggled, "cute" she then turned to the others and shrugged.

"well, I best be off, England wanted me to stay by his side in case anything happens, apparently he's my "big brother" she said as she laughed and started to walk away. "aww don't go!" Italy whined as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Italy!" Germany said as he pulled him away. "I'm sorry" he said, Ritinstonia just giggled and walked away.

"what an interesting girl" japan said as soon as she left. "indeed, ve should probably stay on her good side" Germany said as Japan nodded in agreement. "hey! Let's let her join us!" Italy said. Japan and Germany looked at each other, thinking for a moment before Germany sighed and turned to Italy, "I'll think about it" he told Italy. Who was jumping with glee and hugging Germany tightly, "I didn't say it vas a yes!" Germany yelled as he tried to pull Italy off.

The rest of the night went well, even though Ritinstonia had spent most of her time with "big brother" England, everything else was great. She was happy with how everything went, liechtenstein would come up and hug her every now and then with Switzerland, and at times her and Switzerland would often talk about the best places to shop and buy things for cheap. She had met up later on with Austria and Hungary, they were kind to her and Austria praised her for her well behaved manner and love of music. Hungary on the other hand, seemed to have started hating on Ritinstonia, she was gripping a frying pan tightly behind her back. And when Austria kissed her hand while blushing and invited her over for tea, Hungary gave Ritinstonia a dirty look.

Afterwords France was being flirty and tugging on her dress, making America and England kick his ass time and time again.

Ritinstonia laughed and giggled most of the time. And every now and then she would take out her little black book and start writing little notes in everyone, including the new things she's learned. She met up with Japan again and talked about traditional things, the party was fun and to her liking. She, on the other hand, was unaware of the fact that Russia, was watching her from afar..

-000-

Ritinstonia soon returned home exhausted. She soon headed to her room, took a quick shower and changed into her pajamas, she was about to lay in her bed and get some well earned sleep until there was a knock on her door. She groaned, "come in!" she yelled as she laid down in her bed anyways.

"umm, miss?" a brunette maid said as she walked closer to the door. "there's a letter here for you" the maid said as she handed her the letter and quickly walked away. "What?" she said as she held the letter in her hand, she opened it and was confused even more, it didn't say who the sender was, but it was sure a strange letter.

Inside was a small note that read:

/I Have Been Watching You For Some Time Now, You SHALL Become One with Me.../

"creepy..." was all she said before placing the note in her drawers and falling asleep...

-End of chapter 2-

Translations: Spanish, French

Hermosa is pronounced (Air- Mosa)

Dale : come on,  
>Hermosa: beautiful (Feminine)<br>Eres tan guapo: your very handsome (Feminine)

Beau: Beautiful  
>Chaud: Hot<br>Ami: friend (obviously)  
>Tres beau: very beautiful<br>Et tres Chaud: and very hot


	4. Chapter 3: Little Black Book Part I

APH: The Random Series 3

Chapter 3: Ritinstonia's Little Black Book Part I

It was another stressful day, as the Allies started their first meeting, it was going no where. When the room stood silent France was the first to speak up, "so, what do you guys think of mon Cherie Ritinstonia?". They all turned to him, "you mean the little small girl who walks around aimlessly with nothing better to do?" China said rudely, "China, if you've never met her then don't talk badly about her" England said as he crossed his arms.

"well I thinks she's great! She's totally cool and really hot too!" America shouted with glee.

"your only saying that because she kissed your cheek out of pity" England spat back.

"am not! And it wasn't out of pity!" America shouted angrily.

England and America started fighting and arguing as France laughed. "ohonhonhonhonhon! Your both so pathetic, ahhh, mon petit Cherie is so lovely, I can't wait to show her El trans Bien moi!" he said as he posed.

England and America both smacked France, "DON'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR HER!" they both shouted. The three of them got into a fight as china sighed, "why are they being so stupid over a stupid small country? I honestly don't understand".

Russia just sat there, smirking. He then stood up and slammed both his palms on top of the table. Making them all silent and turn to look at him. "I like her, she's very small and cute and pretty" he said as he slowly sat back down. America went up to him.

"Russia! You'v met her? Sweet! Then you totally agree that she's hot right?" he shouted as England pushed him aside. "when exactly DID you meet her Russia?" he asked as him and America pushed each other. Russia smiled "oh, you know" an evil aura was emitting from Russia, "I've been following her around since she's arrived, quite an interesting girl isn't she? She will be one with Russia".

The others shivered, Russia will be after Ritinstonia, so the others mentally wished her the best of luck. "u-um.. I-I've also... Met her... Sh-she was my little sister..." Canada said softly, wondering if anyone heard him. France then turned to him, "so you've met mon Cherie as well?" he said to Canada, everyone turned and to face him. "holy crap! When did you get here dude?" America screamed, Canada just smiled nervously at him, "I-I've always been-" "anyways back to Ritinstonia! I propose we let her join the Allies!" America shouted, cutting Canada off.

England and France agreed, "well, so he CAN have a good plan every now and then!" England said chucking, "thanks I- HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" America shouted as him and they both started arguing. Russia smirked, "you know, she's been writing in that little black book of her's a lot lately" Russia said calmly, making the others turn to him yet again.

"you know, now that you mention it dude, you may be right, I did see her write in it often but when I asked her about it she said it was a secret" America said as he put a hand under his chin in thought. "I wonder what she writes in it.." England said, also in thought. "I propose" Russia said lifting his index finger in the air, "that we get it off her hands to check it out" he said with a smile. The others exchanged looks before nodding in agreement.

"alright! We each go after Ritinstonia and attempt to take that book off her hands!" America shouted as he raised his fist in the air.

"alright, now we just need to know where she is.." England said as he rolled his eyes at America. Thats when there was a knock at the dock and Ritinstonia poked her head in.

"speak of the lovely she-devil" France said with a small laugh.

"sorry to bother you guys, but I came to give Kumajiro back to Canada" she said as she walked in and walked over to Canada, handing him back said bear. "o-oh, t-thank you" Canada said smiling as he took Kumajiro back.

"uh hey, Riti? You didn't hear What we were talking about a while ago, did you?" America asked her as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. She just laughed and shook her head.

"nope! Why? Was it something about me?" she said, laughing some more when the others shook their heads frantically and told her it was nothing. "well, I best be off" she said before hugging Canada tightly and walking towards the door slowly. That's when the others saw it. There. Strapped to her belt on her back. Was the little black book she's constantly writing in.

She then stopped at the door and turned her head to look at the others. "well, it was nice seeing you guys again, sorry for disturbing you" she said with a smile and bowed her head lightly before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"the book, it was right there.." America said. Then looked at the others, "alright! Operation: Get. that. Book is underway!" he shouted, the others nodded and ran out of the room.

"w-well... I guess I should go too.." Canada said as he slowly got up. "who are you?" Kumajiro asked him. "I'm Canada" he replied. He then started walking towards the door and left.

-000-

Ritinstonia was skipping happily Down the halls, humming a small tone as she turned a corner. Suddenly, France glomped her from behind, "mon petit Cherie! How are you?" he said as he laughed. Ritinstonia Looked up at him and smiled, "hiya, What's up?" she said, then her eyes widen when she felt a hand under her skirt.

"uhh" she said, trying to turn and look at France, "so mon petit Cherie... How would you like to... Have some fun?" France said in a seductive tone.

Ritinstonia was going to tell him she didn't want to until she felt his hand on her backside and the other up her shirt. "h-hey! Let go!" she yelled as she tried to get out of France's grip, when he let her go she hit the wall and accidentally hit the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. she falls and hits the floor with a thud.

"oh my" France says as he kneeled to pick her up. That's when he heard her laughing, she then got up and France noticed her eyes had changed, they were no longer the green/brown Colour they usually were. No. This time, her eyes were gold, she chuckled an evil chuckle, "let's have us some...fun" she whispered as she turned to France and gave him an evil grin.

-000-

England was looking down the halls in search for Ritinstonia. He sighed, he couldn't believe he had agreed to join in, but he was curious an wanted to see what she wrote in her book about him. Then France ran past him in a flash, "mon amour! Le petit fellie! Est un monstre! Je't adore!" he said giggling as he ran off.

Before England could ask, a chair flew past him at high speed and crashed into a wall. "BLOODY HELL!" England screamed, then Ritinstonia slide and stood in front of England, like a ninja!.

"get back here!" she screamed as she ran after him, but she slipped on one of the broken chair pieces and fell face first on the ground, bumping into a side table causing it to wobble and making a vase fall on her head, knocking her unconscious.

England quickly went to her side, and held her, "are you alright? What did France do?" he asked frantically as he shook her. When Ritinstonia opened her eyes she saw England, "oh, hey dude, what happened?" she asked as she sat up.

"you tell me, you just threw a bloody chair at him" England said as he pointed a thumb towards it's broken pieces. Ritinstonia looked at it then gave a nervous smile, "I-I guess it was revenge for, touching me weirdly" she said as she stood up, offering England her hand.

"he did what?" England said as he took her hand an stood. England then let go and went after him, "hey! Were are ya goin?" she yelled after him. "to kill France!" he shouting before running off. Ritinstonia giggled, she looked at the broken pieces of what supposedly was a chair. She scratched the back of her head and sighed before walking off.

-000-

"hey! You!" someone screamed, making Ritinstonia turn to see who was calling her. A guy with long black hair tied up in a ponytail ran up to her, "you must be little Ritinstonia, I've heard so much about you ~aru" he said with a smile, eyeing the black book strapped to her belt on her back before she turned around.

"l-little?" she said softly before sighing and looking to the ground, "I-I AM pretty small aren't I.." she said sadly. "anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm china ~aru" he said smiling as he took out his hands to shake her's.

She shook it but he quickly took it away, "Aiya! Your hands are cold ~aru!" he said as he rubbed his. She just smiled and rubbed the back of her head, "yeah, I have poor circulations in my hands so, they'll always be cold". She then smelled something good and saw that he had a small bag with him.

"ooh what smells so good!" she said sniffing the air lightly. "oh, that's my dumplings, it's an ancient Chinese recipe! Would you like to try one ~aru?" China offered as he got the dumplings that were in a small bag strapped to his belt on his waist.

When he opens the beg the sweet smell of dumplings filled the air, "oooh they smell amazing!" Ritinstonia said as she reached for one but stopped. "what are they filled with?" she asked, China smiled, "pork! And some with beef" he pointed out the beef one and Ritinstonia gladly took one.

As she took a bite China smiled as he saw her face. "this is sooo good!" she said as she finished her dumplings, "your an amazing cook! Can you teach me to make beef dumplings someday?" China smiled, "of course! It'll be my pleasure!".

Ritinstonia had been talking to China about things they liked and such. "oh! You called me before, was there something you needed?" Ritinstonia asked him.

"Aiya! Your right! I completely forgot why I came to you, well, it was nice meeting you" China said as he patted Ritinstonia's head. She giggled, "same, I can't wait until you teach me to make your amazing dumplings!".

China smiled brightly before leaving, "oh! Please come visit sometime! I'm sure you'd love it ~aru!". Ritinstonia nodded and waved, after China had left she quickly unstrapped her book and started writing more notes.

-000-

"agent America, is on. The. Job!" he said as he sneaked around looking for Ritinstonia. Then when he spotted her walking down the halls he smiled and launched for her. "here comes the hero!" he screamed as he glomped Ritinstonia and took her by surprise, they both hit the floor with a thud!.

"w-what?" she managed to say before realizing it was America who glomped her.

"damn it dude, you almost made me wreck myself" she said as she patted his head.

"sorry, I need to talk with you!" he said with a broad smile as he laid on top of her. She just smiled.

"what is it ya need dude?" she asked as she sat up, "well I'm on a mission and-" he said but was cut off by France and England's screaming.

"get back here you FROG!" England screamed as he ran after France, "never!" France said laughing. "mon petit Cherie!" he said once he spotted Ritinstonia, he then stopped, picked her up and attempted to kiss her on the lips, he failed and ended up kissing her on the nose.

"EEHHHHHHHH?" America and England screamed. "ah! Mon petit Cherie's soo sweet!" he said, Ritinstonia was in to much shock to do anything.

America then punched France, "perv!" he screamed as he hugged Ritinstonia tight, he was still on the ground laying on top of her. France then made a run for it and England and America ran after him, leaving Ritinstonia confused and a bit pissed... Ok, extremely pissed.

-000-

Ritinstonia was a bit confused, but on the bright side, she met China and was finally able to take notes on him. She smiled, now all she needed to do was meet Russia and she'll be fine.

She turned a corner and bumped into something hard, like a huge wall, she fell to the floor hard on her backside. "owww.." she groaned as she rubbed her sore area.

"I'm sorry" a voice said sweetly, when she looke up she saw a strange boy with light sandy hair and violet eyes, he wore a large, light purple scarf. The thing that caught her attention the most was his voice, it was soft and calming.

"here, allow me to help you" he said as he reached out a hand to help her up.

She looked at it, then took it. As she got up she kept their eyes locked. He smiled, "you must be Ritinstonia, it's a pleasure, I'm Russia" he said as he shook her hand.

'well speak of the devil' she thought as she smiled. "nice to meet you dude".

"I heard you were strong, your army is also very strong, your navy seems to be growing and you were able to get yourself recognized as a country, you have been able to keep yourself locked away from the rest of the world. How?. No one knows, but we all assume you have used some.. Interesting methods.. To keep your country in the shadows before reviling yourself" he said smiling.

Ritinstonia was a bit dumbfounded, he knew a lot about her, and she knew very little of him. "the methods we used were... Needed, I didn't want to risk the citizens lives over something as trivial as that of a trespasser..." she just replied, Russia's smile broaden.

"I see, so your really strong for someone so small..." he said softly, an evil aura emitting from him as he smiled. Russia then leaned in and rested his head on her shoulder, while he gripped her arms.

He then turned his head so that he could whisper something to her. "you shall be one with Russia..." he whispered as he slowly lifted his head to look at her, "da?" he finished with a smile.

Ritinstonia looked at him for a bit, then realized what he had said. She then smiled and patted his shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I don't think so, I just became known to the world after shunning myself out for years and I really don't want to be one with anyone, it was awesome talking to you though" she giggled "your actually kinda cool! I like you, your very nice" she said before patting his shoulder and walking off.

"bye Russia" she said as she walked away, not noticing that Russia's aura, had grown. He chuckled an evil chuckle and smiled, "she's tougher then I thought, she's also wise, she WILL be one with Russia" he said before walking off.

-000-

Later in everyone returned to the meeting room. "so!" America said as everyone took their seats. "did anyone get Ritinstonia's book?", everyone groaned, "I completely forgot! I was to busy chasing after France for touching her inappropriately" England said as he glared at France.

"I completely forgot, we were to busy talking about dumplings and pandas. On the bright side, she has agreed to come visit me ~aru" China said smiling.

"I was soo close to getting the book, oh but mon petit Cherie is so feisty! Je't aim!" France said laughing. England then whacked him in the head hard.

"I was about to until France came out of no where and embarrassed the hero in front of his damsel! Not cool bro!" America said in defeat.

"his damsel? I honestly doubt it!" England yelled as him and America soon had an argument.

"oh, I've bumped into her as well" Russia said smiling. They all turned to him, "really? Wicked! Dude! Did you get the book?" America asked as he moved towards him.

Russia shook his head, "no, she's more devious then I thought" he said as an evil aura started emitting from him. "she even turned me down without fear, oh she's a powerful one indeed, she will be one with Russia" he said smiling as his aura grew more an more.

"D-Dude your seriously freaking me out!" America shouted while shivering.

"u-uh... I-I got the book... I-if anyones interested.." Canada said as he sat in the back, France heard him and turned. "you got the book Canada? How?" everyone turned to him. "w-well.. W-we're good friends and all. I mean she WAS my younger sister, a-and I just asked for a hug and took the book when she wasn't looking..." he said, looking somewhat guilty.

Canada lifted up the book. It had Ritinstonia written on it in gold, and the cover was smooth and shiny leather like, but before he could place it on the table America took it away from him quickly.

"awesome! Now I can see what she wrote about me!" he said as he opened the book and started flipping through the pages, England then took the book away and placed it open on top of the table.

"I think it's best we ALL read it" he said as he opened it to the first page and read it out loud.

/Day XX Month XX Year XX

Going to my first world meeting, hopefully everything will turn out alright and people with be kind to me/

They turned to the next page, where she had a profile on everyone she's met.

/America:

He seems rather.. Energetic, that's actually amazing in a person, you don't find to many people like him where I'm from. He's the first to approach me, and he was very sweet!

He loves video games! Woot! A fellow gamer! He helped me get through resident evil and everyone knows I can't play that whole game if it meant my life.

America runs the meetings but constantly argues with England and France, very funny! XD

He's sweet and very cute, an amazing hero! Although, I think he looks better with glasses on, I wants to hug him :3.

Must get more info on him though, I heard looks can be deceiving, so I don't want to put my full trust on him until we get along better and spend more time together./

"she thinks I'm cute AND the perfect hero! Ha!" America said as he boasted about it around the room, England rolled his eyes and continued.

/England:

Very sophisticated, kind and smart, sweet and a good gentleman. I likes him! He's well mannered and is very kind to me, has my full respect and I'm starting to trust him.

Seems to fight with France a lot. I envied him when we heard about his country and power, what happened! Oh well, he says to call him big brother! Yay!

I'm off topic! Anyways I think I may be able to trust him, he has nice hair an can made some damn good tea! 50 bucks says he's into black magic.

He promised to make me some Shepard's pie! Yay! I can't wait!

P.S I have to find a way to get him with my little bunny, she seems to like him... A lot..

P.P.S I have to get him to pass that law between me and Canada/

"dude your going to cook for her?" America said as he looked at England, he blushed a little. "yea and? She asked and I promised I would!" England said turning to France as he heard him laugh.

"oh little England, obviously she doesn't know better, your cooking could kill her!" France said laughing. "shut up!" England shouted before continuing.

/France:

he's a bit... Grabby.. It kind of diturbes me but I don't want to have any enemies... Yet..

He's tall and seems well informed with the arts, seems to love anything beautiful, and loves roses like me! :D

Though... I fear for his life... Yami came out for the first time since WWII... This is bad..

Makes me want to go visit France since I heard it's all about beauty there. I wouldn't mind going to a cafe there if I ever DO get the chance of going.

He's kind nonetheless, he's huggable and has nice hair, I wonder if he'll let me call him big brother France.. I better be careful around him./

"ha ha dude!" America said as he poked France on the head.

/China:

Met China, he seems well manners and knows how to carry himself, very well brought up and mature. Kind and sweet.

And very cute! I like him, he likes pandas too! :D I'm not alone! He promised to teach me to make dumplings! I can't wait to visit him, his culture sounds interesting!

He seems Sharp and very Intelligent. He's Charming,Magnetic,Adaptable  
>And Charismatic<p>

He's adorable like a baby panda! I just might hug him one of these days :3/

"ha! She seems to like me already!" China said smiling proudly.

/Russia:

Strong, that's for sure, he seems intimidating, that's very good for battle, knows how to talk to people, very smart.

If I'm not mistaken, then I'm pretty sure he's excellent when in battle, hmm.. Might ask him to teach me of his back ground..

Has an evil aura around him that makes him seem dangerous, but I like him, he seems nice, his smiling face reminds me of a sunflower.

I should be careful around this one. He's cunning and very observant, someone I must not mess with.

But. If need be. I shall... And when that time comes... I shan't care how much blood is shattered if it is meant to defend... Heh heh!

Must. Keep. Yami. Under control when with Russia/

"well... She's very observant.." England said as he finished reading. Then noticed something. "hmm what's this?..."

/Canada:

Big brother! Love him! He's so sweet and kind and adorable I can't stand it! Only thing is... No one seems to remember or listen to him.

Next meeting of no one listens to him I'll bang my hammer on the table until they hear him out.

He's cunning and very gentle, he promised to make pancakes for me one day, just like old times! RA, I love my big brother :3

Once that bill is passed (which it shall, I'll make sure of it) no one will mess with him. Not even that bastard Cuba!

Kumajiro can't seen to remember him well, I hate him, but who cares, I get to have pancakes! Yay!

I'll also have to have my army ready, if WWIII breaks out because of some idiot who dares defile the alliance between me and Canada, *cough* Cuba *cough* /

"an alliance... What alliance?" England mumbled as he paced around the room. "hey! Dudes we better return the book back before she figures out we took it" America said as he reached for the book.

"he is right, allow me to return it to mon petit Cherie" he said as he reached for the book but got his hand slapped away by America.

"I don't think so bro, you'll just touch her up again!" he screamed at France, "I'm with America on this one, I don't want you near the poor girl" England said as he stood beside America.

"I think I am more suitable to return the book since it seems she likes me the best ~aru" China said as he stepped up.

"actually I'll do it" Russia said also getting up. They all started arguing and fighting with each other. Non noticing Canada grab the book and walking out of the council room.

-000-

"hey! Ritinstonia!" Canada said as he spotted her sitting down on a bench outside reading a book. She looked up and smiled when she saw him, "YO Canada! Whats up dude?" she asked as he sat down beside her. "heh, you sound like America" She giggled and closed her book.

"hey, would you mind holding Kumajiji?" he asked as he handed her the bear. She smiled "no not at all" she said as she took Kumajiro and held him tight. Canada quickly strapped the book back on her belt. "you know, you shouldn't keep your book dangling like that" Canada said, acting like he just noticed it there.

Ritinstonia turned and smiled "I guess your right, but I have yet to meet a devious person to get the book from me" she said with a giggle as she hugged Kumajiro.

"oh, but everyones been after it" he said as he took Kumajiro back from her. "I've noticed" she said. "what do you mean?" he asked as he turned to her, seeing her mischievous smile.

"heh, I know about the whole "get Ritinstonia's black book" mission, as I was bringing Kumajiro back I over heard you dudes talking, and I thought, hey! It might be fun to see who could get it from me" she said with a laugh.

"I was attacked France and as a bonus England ran after him, I destracted China by talking and making him forget all about my book, and as another bonus France got England and America destracted for me, then there's Russia, but he was too destracted by the whole, "Be one with me" thing that he forgot on his own, then theres you, you sneaking dude" she said with a smile. Canada blushed an looked down guilty.

"I'm sorry, when did you noticed?" He asked her, while petting Kumajiro's head. "when you put it back a while ago" she said with a laugh, "I didn't know you were so sneaky Bro! Your so epic!" she said as she hugged him, making him blush harder.

"I-I do keep to myself often so.." he said as he hugged Kumajiro. Ritinstonia smiled, "well, it paid off" she said giggling. Canada smiled and noticed the book, "what are you reading?" he asked.

Ritinstonia shrugged "it's a book on Chinese culture. I wanna go visit china when I can and I want to be prepared" she said with a bright smile. Canada smiled back and nodded, he then got up and excused himself before heading back to the council room.

-000-

"Well that didn't go as planned" England said as he walked out, the meeting had ended and the book had Mysteriously disappeared. He sighed, at least they knew what Ritinstonia had written.

As if on cue, England spotted her as he turned a corner and walked towards him, writing in her book. "hey! Ritinstonia!" he called out, she lifted her head and smiled, she closed her book and strapped it to her belt.

"hey, what's up? How was the meeting?" she asked. England sighed and rubbed his temple, "it was exhausting, everyone was acting foolish and childish" he replied. She just laughed "well, I'm sure next time wont be so bad" she said patting him on the shoulders.

"yea, hopefully" he said chuckling, she was shorter then him but was still able to reach his shoulders. "well, I gatta go, I'll see ya later!" she said before waving and walking off. England sighed, "hi there!" a high pitched voice squealed, England quickly recognized that voice, "flying mint bunny!" he squealed with glee.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"oh damn, I forgot to ask him about the treaty between me and Canada" Ritinstonia mumbled before running back to look for England, when she spotted him she smiled and waved, "YO England! I forgot to ask ya something-" she stopped a few steps away when she heard him talking to himself.

He was chuckling and petting the air, Ritinstonia tilted her head in confusion, it was like he was talking with imaginary people, or beings..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

England giggled as tinker bell nuzzled against his cheek lovingly and uni rubbed her head against his chest affectionately. "oh tinker bell stop that! It tickles!" he said chuckling.

"look look!" the flying mint bunny screeched pulling on his sleeve, "now now flying mint bunny, what's got your knickers in a twist?" he asked, captain hook then turned his head and England quickly noticed Ritinstonia, she was giving him a curious and very confused look.

England blushed, "o-oh dear, hello" he said, laughing nervously. "England" Ritinstonia said walking up to him, "what cha doin?" she asked curiously, "o-oh, I was just playing with my little Faery friends" he replied, blushing.

"really?" she asked smiling and looking around, "where? I wanna meet em'!" she said happily. England smiled, "well, first" he said as he patted her head, "close your eyes, and believe they are here" he said softly.

Ritinstonia doubted him for a bit, but did as he was told, after a few minutes, England spoke, "you may open them now" he said. She slowly started to open her eyes, but she didn't see anything. "well?" he asked happily, smiling at her brightly. "I-" she stopped herself as she saw a strange green bunny on his shoulder. "flying mint bunny!" she said happily.

She then started seeing the other mystical creatures and she giggled. "awww! Tinker bell your soo pretty!" she said to the little pink haired pixie.

"isn't she just! I'm so glad someone other then me can see them" England said laughing happily. "actually, I think Greenland can see them as well" she said hugging flying mint bunny tightly.

"Greenland? I'll have to speak with her later on then" he muttered to himself. "ya should! You'll love her I just know it!" she said to him. They both stayed and talked with their Faery friends for hours.

-000-

The phone to Germany's office rang again, he sighed, no doubt it was from Italy. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "GERMANY GERMANY!" Italy screamed. Germany sighed again, "vat is it now Italy?" he asked, Italy sounded strangely excited. "GERMANY! I was just sneaking into the Allies conference room because I was bored and I heard them talking about Ritinstonia and a book that she had that had written information on all the countries she's met!" he said.

Germany stood from his desk, "all the information on all the countries? That mean us as vell! Italy get that book ASAP!" he ordered. "SI! IM ON IT! she has it strapped on her belt near her skirt! I'll just give her a BIG hug and take it! I'll see you later! Bye!" he said before hanging up.

Germany just stood there for a moment, repeating everything Italy just said, "strapped to her skirt?" he said. He sighed an placed the phone back on the receiver. "at least for once Italy did something useful" he muttered to himself before continuing to work on his paper work.

-End Of Chapter 3- 


	5. Chapter 4: Little Black Book Part II

APH: The Random Series 4

Chapter 4: Ritonstonia's Little Black Book Part II

The doors flew open, making Germany and japan turn to see a panting Italy. "so? Did you get the book?" Germany asked as he raised a brow.

Italy nodded, "even better! I got BOTH! the Allies only got ahold of one but I got both!" he said smiling. Holding up a black leather book and a blue leather one.

Germany took the blue one and japan took the black one.

They skimmed through it. "let me see let me see!" Italy screamed. Germany sighed and put the blue book aside. Japan placed the black one on the table and read it out loud.

/Italy:

He's soo jumpy and sweet! I love him :3 he seems to love pasta and all I'm going to say is that he makes the best pasta I've ever had! He seems to cry off to Germany often, I wounded how he feels about that.

I want to visit Italy! It seems like a nice place, and if all the people there are as friendly and as handsome as Italy is himself then I'd get on a plane there in seconds!/

"awww she likes me! Yay!" Italy said, dancing around the room.

/Germany:

Strict and gives off an aura of authority, I likes him! He seems tough and very well organized. He must know how to discipline.

Italy seems to bug him often, and he seems to have a soft spot for him, nyaww it's soo sweet! I really like this guy! Maybe he'll let me... Naw he wouldn't, besides he's taller then me, I reach up to his chest, well, almost his chest./

"aww! She loves you Germany!" Italy said poking Germany's cheeks, he blushed a little but said nothing.

/Japan:

He's as cute as I imagined him to be, our cultures are similar, and I love Japanese food!. I wonder if he'll allow me to visit, he seems really respectful and understanding.

I find him adorable when he smiles and even more so when he blushes, sadly, he doesn't seem to like me much. How sad TT^TT/

"awww she likes you too japan!" Italy said, watching him blush. "vhat's the other book about then?" Germany asked picking it up and skimming through it. Italy took it an slammed it on the table. "let's read it then!" he shouted. As soon as they were about to read it Germany's phone began to ring.

Japan then took the book and closed it. "I suggest we not read this until later" he said. Germany just nodded and went to answered the phone.

"awww! But I wanted to see what she said about me!" Italy whined, trying to take the book away from japan. When Germany came back he grabbed Italy by the coller and pulled him back.

"Italy! Behave! Now take the books back before she finds out they're missing!" he ordered. Italy smiled and saluted "SI capitan!" he shouted as he walked towards Germany's phone and dialed a random number.

Germany an Japan sighed, "well, I must of judged her too quickly, she doesn't seem like the kind of person to cause us trouble" Japan stated. Germany agreed, "yes, she seems very calm and observant, we could use her on our side" he said agreeing with Japan.

"hello? Hi Ritinstonia!" Italy said to the phone receiver. Germany and Japan quickly turned to Italy. "hey! We have your books! Come over and pick them up! You know, the black one and the blue one! Ok! We're at Germany's house so come over fast alright? See you soon!" Italy said before hanging up.

"ITALY!" Germany shouted, he then grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards him. "SHE VASN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW VE HAD HER BOOKS!" he yelled. Japan just sighed, "it's no use, I'll clean up before she comes, she'll be our guest" he said before heading to the other room.

-000-

A few hours later the door bell rang and Italy quickly opened it. "RITINSTONIA!" he screamed, hugging her tightly "um, good evening to you too Italy" she said hugging him back.

Italy grabbed Ritinstonia's hand and pulled her inside. "come come! We made food! I made the pasta and Japan made something called Misa and Germany made sausages!" he shouted with glee, pulling her into the dining room.

She just giggled, and sat down. Germany then walked in and nodded, "good evening Ritinstonia, sorry you had to be called all the vay here" he said politely, she just giggled and smiled brightly, "it's alright I don't mind, it's actually nice to see you again Germany".

Italy rushed into the kitchen to get his pasta. Germany just sighed and sat down next to her. "he can be a handful can't he?" she asked him, he looked at her for a while and sighed again, he raised a hand to rub his temples. "you have no idea" he muttered.

She giggled and patted him on the shoulders, "but your a great friend for standing by his side, I respect that" she said, giving him a sweet smile.

Germany smiled back, "thanks". Italy then came back with a huge bowl of pasta, and Japan soon walked in with a tray of rice balls and a bowl of soup. "good evening" he said smiling and bowing to Ritinstonia. She giggled and returned the greeting, Italy then brought a tray that had what she guessed was sausages.

Italy sat on her opposite side while japan sat across from her. "aww, thank you all for the food" she said smiling, "I thought I was here for my books, I'm so glad you guys made me dinner, I haven't eaten all day" Italy then hugged her. "aww! Your soo cute! But you should eat, here! Have a some of the pasta! It's good!" he said as he gave her a plate full.

Japan nodded in agreement, "he is right, you should eat, here, have some miso soup with tofu chunks" he said, handing her a bowl, Germany also agreed, "try some of my sausages, I'm sure you vill like it". They all just kept handing her food, she laughed but gladly ate what they offered.

-000-

After they ate Italy was telling her all about what they do in the axis and all the fun times he's had with Japan and Germany. "and sometimes his sausages are terrible but in the end they get better, he made me good sausages once! But then they started tasting like crap, PASTA!" he shouted, making Ritinstonia laugh.

Japan walked in with some tea while Germany brought in some snacks, "Italy don't tell her lies" Germany scolded as he placed the snacks down on the table.

"oh but it's true!" Italy said, hugging Ritinstonia and rubbing his head on her's. "oh, about my book... You guys didn't read it, did you?" she asked, Italy quickly nodded, "yupp! We only read the black one though".

Ritinstonia sighed with relief, "ok, as long as you didn't read the blue one, I really don't want to be the cause of a third war" she said as she looked Japan and Germany with a smile.

"I see, vell you have nothing to vorry about, ve only took a peek of the black one" Germany assured her. Japan just smiled and nodded, he handed her both her books, as she took them Italy raised his head, "why? Is there somebody you find extremely sexy that you write your fantasies about them in there?" he asked her.

Ritinstonia's face crimsoned as she shook her head, "no! That's just wrong!". Italy just laughed and hugged her again. "you should blush more often! You look so cute!" Ritonstonia just sat there and waited for her face to cool down, "aww don't worry! Germany and Japan are both perverts! So you won't be judged if you write fantasies in your book! They both read pornographic novels and stuff!" Italy told her.

"I-ITALY!" Germany yelled as he blushed deeply, Japan shook his head blushing "t-there's nothing wrong with it!" he stuttered.

Ritinstonia stared at them both and laughed, "awww! Your both soo cute when you blush!" she told them. They just looked away, she then took a sip of her tea before speaking, "no, the only reason I asked was because in my black book I write my own opinion on the countries I meet, in the blue book I have information on each individual country, including you three" she said as she took another sip of her tea.

Germany looked at her strictly, "vat do you mean you have information on the three of us?", Ritinstonia then looked at him innocently and tilted her head slightly "well, I don't have that much, but I still have some information on you three, I mean I am still little, I can't help it if I'm a bit cautious. I should be allowed to be a little frightened at the very least of other countries after shunning myself out for this long" she said.

They all looked at each other, then back to her, "you have nothing to be scared of! I'll be your friend! In fact! We can be more then friends, if you want to" Italy said, hugging her and making her blush a little.

"thanks, it's nice to have some friends I can count on" she replied, hugging him back. "then I shall be your friend as well" Japan stated, and Germany nodded in agreement, "agreed, I shall be as vell, by the vay, vat's your opinion on var?" he asked as he sipped on his tea.

"oh, I'm neutral, unless needed, you see, I recently made this treaty to protect those who harm Canada and Greenland for no apparent reason" she told them as she took a bite of a cookie. "I see, so you are doing this because you are obligated to?" Japan asked as he tilted his head.

"no, I just don't like it when others bully the weak, I'll kick some ass when needed and if it has to be, then I shall have no other choice but to call a war on the country that's asking for it" she responded calmly.

Italy looked at her, "your really brave aren't you? But your so small! How are you going to fight?" Italy asked. Germany seemed really interested in her answer for some strange reason, "I'll figure something out" she just said eating another cookie.

"why don't you just kiss their butts, surrender, then eat, sing, sleep and lean on a friend to help you out?" Italy asked her as he drank his tea.

Germany growled, "That's the same thing you do to me!" he shouted at him. Ritinstonia giggled, "no, I don't like depending on others, I believe in fighting on my own without having to harm or drag others into my personal problems. It's better that way and I'll only ask for other peoples help unless it's really necessary" she replied.

She finished eating her cookie and gave them all a serious look "alright you have to tell me where you got these cookies from, they're soo good!" she said as she took another one.

"err, I bought that... Somewhere.." Germany said blushing. "hey!" Italy shouted, making Ritinstonia jump. "you should stay over! It's getting pretty late!" he suggested.

Germany sighed, "she can't stay over Italy, I only have one room, vhere vill she sleep? Certainly not on the couch". Italy just patted Germany's head and laughed, "silly Germany, she can sleep with us!" Japan, Germany and Ritinstonia all blushed. "D-DONT SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Germany shouted, "I-it's highly inappropriate for a young lady to be in bed with a man before marriage! It's dishonorable!" Japan shouted shaking his head.

Ritinstonia sighed, "that sounded so wrong..." she murmured. She looked outside and saw how dark it was, so technically, she had no other choice.

"I guess I should stay, I mean it IS dark outside" she said sighing, "but, I don't have anything to wear" she pointed to her clothes to make her point.

Italy then smiled and hugged her, "that's ok! It's better if you slept naked anyways!" Ritinstonia blushed and laughed when Germany and Japan smacked him. "don't be so vulgar Italy!" Germany scolded, then sighed and turned to Ritinstonia, "I'll see vat I can do, I'll get you some shorts and a shirt to sleep in, is that alright?" he asked her, she smiled and nodded.

-000-

Once they all finished their tea, Ritinstonia went to the bathroom to change into the clothes that Germany had given her. She giggled at how long his white shirt was on her, it went below her kneecaps and dangled there freely. Germany's light blue shorts were like pants on her, only it was slightly above her ankles.

The sleeves of the shirt went up to her elbows and Dangled there freely. She thought she looked rather cute.

When she left the bathroom she heard Germany arguing with Italy. She walk in and saw them all changed, Italy was wearing a pink muscle shirt with dark blue shorts, Germany had light blue boxers with a black muscle shirt and Japan was wearing a white muscle shirt with black shorts.

She blushed at the sight of Germany, his hair was down, making his eyes so noticeable, "he's so sexy it hurts" she muttered to herself, Italy then turned and smiled when he saw her.

"aww you look so cute! I never realized how small you were!" he said as he went to hug her tightly. She cried on the inside, oh how she hated her height!.

"those clothes are rather big on you aren't they, I'm sorry I didn't have anything your size" he apologized. She blushed, if this man got any cuter he'll get jumped!.

"it's alright, I like baggy clothes" she assured, laughing when Italy picked her up. "your so light! Come! We can all share a bed!" he said as he took her to the bed room. Only to get stopped by Germany and Japan.

"no, Ritinstonia can have the bed all to herself, vhile ve three just sleep out here" he scolded at Italy, Japan nodded in agreement. "no! I want to sleep with Ritinstonia! You just want her all to yourself so you can do naughty things to her including bondage! Don't lie Germany!" Italy whined.

Once italy had put her down, she raised a brow at Germany and tilted her head slightly, "eh? Bondage?". Germany blushed and coughed. "Italy, she's a girl, it's improper" Japan told him.

Ritinstonia watched as Italy fought with Japan and Germany about where she was going to sleep for the night. "uh...guys?" she asked, but they didn't seem to hear her.

The shouting became louder and they seemed angrier, "hey.. Guys?" she tried asking them again, but they still didn't hear her. That's when Germany looked like he would punch Italy and Japan looked like he was about to explode.

Ritinstonia started to get mad, she waited a while, but when they still wouldn't stop she gritted her teeth and growled "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" she shouted, catching their attention. She stood up straight and put her hands on her hips. "first off, I want the three of you to stop screaming and shouting and form a straight line!" she ordered. They were a bit dumbstruck, "I SAID FORM A STRAIGHT LINE THIS INSTANT!" she ordered, pointing an index finger on the ground in front of her.

They quickly obeyed and stood in a straight line. She paced in front of them, "I want you all to behave and stop acting like snobby children, and I want you three to get into that bedroom and get some shut eye! I don't have time for this nonsense!" she scolded. Then stood straight, legs together with One hand on her hip and the other pointing at the bedroom.

"march!" she ordered, "b-but" Japan started, only to shut his mouth when she gave him a stern look, kinda like facing your mother after starting a fight with another person.

"no 'If's 'And's or 'But's, now go to bed" she ordered again, Italy then tried to speak up but she stomped her foot, "Go. To. Bed! March! Don't MAKE me say it again!" she scolded, the three of them tensed and nodded "yes Ma'am!" they shouted be for running, nearly bolting, into the bedroom.

She sighed and headed for the couch, good thing they had a comfy blue pillow and blanket out. She turned of the lights and slithered underneath the blanket. These boys were tiring..

-000-

Germany, Italy an Japan all laid down quietly, a bit taken aback by what just happened, Ritinstonia just lashed out at them, like a mother who's had enough. "she was scary.." Italy whispered, braking the silence, "but I guess it was our fault, we made her mad" he snuggled deeper into the sheets shivering a bit.

"I had no idea she could lash out like that, ve have to be more careful next time" Germany whispered.

Japan nodded in agreement, "but I guess it was for our own good, we almost started getting violent". Italy and Germany nodded. "she has a loud voice for someone so small" Italy whispered, then smiled "but the clothes you gave her were big on her, she looked so funny and cute!" he said excitedly.

Germany sighed, "imagine how she handles her troops vhen in training, no doubt they fear her" he said before getting lost in thought. Italy then sat up, "I have an idea! Let's let her train with us tomorrow!" he shouted excitedly, only to get Japan and Germany to sit up and cover his mouth with their hands.

"be quiet you fool!" Germany scolded quietly, "yes, do you want to get us into more trouble?" Japan asked, Italy shook his head and they both took back their hands. "so can she?" he whispered, looking at the two, Germany and Japan both looked at each other before sighing.

"fine, I vill ask her in the morning to see if she vill join us for our morning training" he said rubbing his temples. "YAAAAY!" Italy shouted, making Germany and Japan quickly cover his mouth and pull him down to the bed.

"Be quiet!" Germany scolded, they all tensed and pretended to be asleep when they heard the door creek open slightly. When the door closed shut they all let out a breath of relief.

"that was close" Japan said, Germany glared at Italy, "you almost got us caught!" he whispered to him.

Italy giggled, "you guys act like she's your mama" he laughed when Germany and Japan blushed lightly, "Italy, if you sleep now then morning vill come quicker, that vay ve'll be able to see if Ritinstonia vill join us in our morning training" Germany said to him.

Italy understood and quickly dosed off. Germany and Japan both sighed, "I hope she says yes, she may be able to keep Italy at bay" Japan whispered to Germany. He nodded in agreement, "if she scolds at him then he may be frightened and possibly behave for once".

Japan nodded, then turned, "well, we better get some sleep before she comes in to check up on us, good night Germany-San" Japan whispered softly.

Germany turned and sighed, "good night Japan" he whispered back. Hopefully she'll be less angry in the morning.

-000-

Ritinstonia was slowly dozing off when she soon heard someone scream.

"I have an idea! Let's let her train with us tomorrow!"

She giggled, no doubt it was Italy, he was so cute sometimes she just wanted to hug him. She started humming to herself softly, trying to get herself to fall asleep.

When it was working and she was drifting off to her little dream land. A loud scream woke her up and she fell off the couch startled.

"YAAAAY!"

She sighed and got up to walk towards the bedroom door, she gently opened it and poked her head in, they were all sound asleep, maybe she had imagined it.

She smiled and gently closed the door, she'd have to write about this in her black book. She walked back on to the couch and tried to fall asleep for a third time. Hopefully tomorrow would be just a fun as today..

-End Of Chapter 4- 


	6. Chapter 5: Training

APH: The Random Series 5

Chapter 5: Training

Germany was the first to wake up out of the three of them, he slowly got up an walked towards the door. He wasn't sure if Ritinstonia was awake or still asleep, so he wanted to make sure, when he poked his head out to see if she was there, he saw that the blanket had been nicely folded and had been set on the couch with the pillow on top.

"maybe she left" he muttered to himself as he walked into the living room, he sighed and walked towards the kitchen, he stopped when he heard the door open, and looked up to see Ritinstonia at the door, taking her shoes off.

She was holding a bag filled with pastries and had a piece of bread in her mouth and was wearing the clothes he had given her last night. "Ritinstonia?" he asked, making her look up.

She took a bite of the bread and held it in her hand. "morning, how'd ya sleep last night?" she asked and finished taking off her shoes and walked up towards him. He stared at her and then eyed the bag she was holding. "did you go out shopping?" he asked, she nodded, "I was hungry and I didn't want to bother you guys, so I went out and bought myself something to eat, I guess I got a little carried away" she said laughing.

He peeked in the bag and frowned, "these are all sweets!" he said as he looked at her. She just smiled "I love sweet things! I can't help myself at times" she said as she took another bite of her bread.

Suddenly, Japan walked in and noticed her, "d-did you... Go shopping?" he asked. She giggled and nodded, "you went like that?" he asked pointing at her current clothes, she looked down at herself and then smiled.

"I was to lazy to change I guess, sorry, but I wanted something sweet so I went out to buy something" she told him, holding up the bag of sweets. Germany then sighed, "if you don't mind sharing, I could make us all some coffee to go along vith those sweet" he suggested.

Ritinstonia and Japan both nodded in agreement and went to sit down. "wheres Italy?" she asked him. "oh, Italy-San is still sleeping" Japan replied, she giggled, "want me to go wake him?" she asked, instead of waiting for an answer, she got up and walked out of the room, unaware that Germany and Japan quickly followed.

Ritinstonia entered the bedroom, and squealed quietly, "nyaa! He so cute!" she said, as she randomly started poking Italy. "hey Italy! Italy! Hey! Wake up! Hey!" she shouted.

"it's no use, he's a very heavy sleeper" Germany told her. She looked up at him and raised a brow, "oh really?" she asked. Japan nodded, "waking him up is sometimes a challenge" at that, Ritinstonia twitched, then smirked.

Her eyes glowed a bright gold Colour. She went close to Italy's face and chuckled an evil chuckle, "ya know" she whispered into his ear, "I've killed many people in their sleep before, I usually do it slowly and painfully. My last victim put up a struggle, but killing him was so pleasurable, especially when I killed him with just my thumb. Just watching him cry for mercy was enough to make my day, ya know? Maybe I could make you my next victim" she said as she rubbed bed her thumb against his his neck.

Italy then sat up and started screaming, "NOOOOO! IM UP IM UP! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" he shouted, crying a little. Ritinstonia chuckled, but her smirk soon faded as her eyes went back to their original brown/green Colour.

"aww Italy!" she said as she hugged him tightly. "don't cry! Come! I bought pasteries!" she assured him, he stopped crying and nodded.

Germany and Japan were a bit stunned, that was fast, they hadn't heard what she had whispered into his ear but if it made him cry like that then it must of been bad...

-000-

"she eats so much for someone so little" Japan whispered to Germany as they watched Italy and Ritinstonia devour the pastries. Germany nodded, "she has, quite a sweet tooth".

When they were done with their breakfast, they all got changed and Ritinstonia was ready to leave. "well, this was fun, hopefully we'll be able to see more of each other soon" she said before heading towards the door.

Germany patted her shoulder before she was able to reach the doorknob. "vait, before you leave ve vere vondering if you vould join us in our morning training". She looked up at him and smiled brightly "sure" she replied.

"Yaaay!" Italy shouted, hopping up and down, "awesome, where do we train?" she asked, Italy hugged her and took her outside, "here I'll show you!" he shouted while dragging her off.

"w-wait! Italy! I have to change though!" she shouted, but it seems like he didn't hear her.

-000-

Italy, Ritinstonia and japan all stood in a straight line, wearing training outfits that would make it better for them when in training.

Italy was wearing a blue and white sailor like uniform top, while Ritinstonia wore a black tank top that had spaghetti straps with gray track pants and some black leather gloves. Japan wore a a green, war like uniform with black gloves.

Germany was wearing his uniform top over his shoulders like a cape. Ritinstonia blushed, one of these days she's going to jump Germany, and he. Will. Like it!

"alright! Before ve begin our official training, I vant us all to do 10 laps around the field!" he ordered, Ritinstonia and Japan both saluted.

Italy whined, "but it's too much work!" Germany twitched, Ritinstonia looked at Italy and sighed. "Italy, is there anything I could give you as a reward if you do the laps without complaint?" Italy look at her, he thought for a moment before giving her a smile.

"can I have a kiss?" he asked, Ritinstonia stared at him for a bit, then nodded. "w-wait! I don't think that's such a good idea" Japan said, Ritinstonia held his arm and whispered in his ear, "don't worry, as long as he does the training I don't mind".

Germany sighed, he only allowed it because it seemed like Ritinstonia knew what she was doing. "alright! Get ready!" he ordered.

The three of them got on their marks, Germany went to stand next to Japan, "get set!" they all waited for him. "GO!" he shouted, the three of them ran, Ritinstonia jogged, she wasn't good when it came to running, but she did it anyways, for Germany!

Italy jogged at her pace, "this is hard" he whined, Ritinstonia giggled, "I thought we agreed that if you run and not complain I'd kiss ya" she said. She laughed when Italy squeaked in realization.

She noticed that someone was sneaking around the bushes and such. "hmm, we're being followed" she said to Italy, looking around to check and see who it is. She jumped when Italy screamed, "it's Britain!" he shouted as he ran off fast!

Ritinstonia stopped at looked at where Italy had ran to. "holy crap!" she said, who knew Italy could run that fast!

She heard someone huffing heavily, she turned and saw Japan jogging up towards her. "Japan? Hey slow down dude!" she said as she stopped him and held him so he could breath, "careful, don't overwork yourself" she said as she moved him to the grass so he could sit down.

She continued to hold onto him until his breathing became less heavy, "thank...you" he panted. When his breathing slowed down he turned to her and smiled. "better?" she asked, he nodded.

"well, when your ready we'll continued our laps Kay?" she said. "running, is not my thing" Japan said, Ritinstonia nodded in agreement. Thats when they suddenly hear Italy screaming, "it's Brittan! AHHHHH!".

She giggled, then burst out laughing when she saw Germany running after him shouting, "Italy! Vait!" she found it so cute! She then got an idea. Hmmm..

"well, I guess we should go finish off our laps" he suggested standing up. He offered her a hand to help her up. She smiled and took it. Japan smiled and blushed, they walked back to the tracks and started jogging.

-000-

"I can't believe it!" England shouted, he continued to sneak around to get a better look at them. Ritinstonia was actually training with the enemy! How could she!

He snuck through the bushes and saw that they all had finished their laps. "damn, I can't hear a single word they're saying" he grunted as he tried to move closer.

"...bolted fast!" Ritinstonia said as she patted Italy's shoulder, "ja, he tends to do that do that vhen you mention... The others" Germany said sighing. "heh aww! I'm sure they're not THAT bad" she said laughing.

She then turned to Germany and smiled, "so, what now?" she asked him, he looked at his watch and nodded, "alright! Now I vill test your sneaky skills! How stealthy are you?" he asked with his hands on his hips.

'I love this guy!' she thought as she giggled, "well, I'm not sure, that's why I'm training" she responded, blushing a little when he smiled. 'I love you Germany!' she shouted in her mind, "wait wait! What about my kiss?" Italy shouted, making them all turn to him.

"you said that if I ran the 10 laps without complaining you'd kiss me!" he whined.

"oh.. Sure" she said laughing, she had almost forgot. Then they heard a rustling noise and England poked his head out of the bushes, "SHE SAID WHAT!" he screamed.

"waaa! It's England!" Italy screamed, he turned to run but Japan and Ritinstonia held him back. "INTRUDER!" Germany shouted as ran after England.

Once Germany came back he apologized. "so, how are we ganna do this whole, stealthiness thing?" she asked him as he lead them towards the woods. Germany stopped and turned to them. "alright, from here, you three are on your own, I'll be in the middle of the forest vaiting for you. The three of you must either vork as a team, or on your own, to try and sneak up on me. If I catch you before you get the chance to come at me, you'll be sent straight here and you'll have to start all over. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

Japan and Ritinstonia both nodded and saluted, Italy just giggled and shouted "PASTA!".

Germany warned them that when he is at his point, he'll shoot a flair into the air to tell us we can start. As they waited Ritinstonia turned to the other two, "alright, should we go in as a team or on our own?".

"I believe it's best if we work together" Japan said, Ritinstonia nodded in agreement, when she turned to Italy, she saw that he was already leaving.

"eh?" she said in confusion. She then sighed and shook her head. So much for that. "since Italy left we might as well go in alone" he suggested, she looked at him and nodded, when they both saw the flair, they both got up and wished each other luck before going on their separate ways.

Ritinstonia slowly sneaked her way through the grounds, she hadn't done this since she was little.. Er.. Little er.

She then started climbing up a tree to see better, she soon spotted Germany, "yesh!" she mumbled to herself. But before she could climb down she noticed Italy going the wrong way and heading towards a cliff.

"son of a bitch!" she shouted as she frantically tried to climb down faster, she ran straight to where Italy was.

Italy was walking aimlessly. humming and completely clueless to the fact that he was about to fall to his death. "ITALY!" Ritinstonia shouted, making him turn as he took one lass step that made him fall.

"eeeeeeee!" he screamed, but was suddenly pulled back, he soon found himself on the ground as he saw Ritinstonia fall off the cliff. Italy gasped and went to see if she had fallen.

He let out a breath of relif when he saw that she was dangling near the edge, holding tightly onto a root. "oh good, for a minute there I thought you were dead!" Italy said happily.

She would have facepalmed herself, but she worried more about her life at the moment. "I-Italy! Go get Japan or Germany! Or both!" she shouted, trying not to look down. "si!" he shouted before running off.

Damn, she couldn't die now! Her country needed her! And she met so many great people! Who would take care of Greenland and Canada? She can't die! Not after she had found Germany! The one sexy guy she wants to marry!

She heard rustling noises, and looked up to meet a pair of familiar sky blue eyes. "Hold on Ritinstonia!" Germany shouted, holding out his hand for her. "try to grab ahold of my hand!" he said to her, reaching out to her. When she tried to reach it, she slipped and the root slid down a little more, causing her to be further away from the German's hand.

"damn it!" he scolded, he tried positioning himself closer to her, she reached out a hand to see if she could reach. Why did the Gods hate her so much that they simply HAD to make her short?

Japan soon came holding a rope, "here! Maybe we can try this!" he suggested, Germany nodded and they both quickly went to work. Italy looked down at her and smiled "don't worry Ritinstonia! We'll get you up in no time! Here! See if you can reach me!" he said as he reached out to try and help her.

Suddenly, he slipped and fell, "ITALY!" she shouted as she quickly grabbed his left leg, their weight combined caused the root to slip down even more, making them get further away from where Germany and Japan were.

"damn it Italy!" Germany shouted, he had tied the rope around his waist and the other end was tied to a tree.

"Shit!" she muttered, "Italy! I'm going to try and pull you up alright?" she said to him as she slowly started swinging him back and forth, increasing her speed.

"weeee~" Italy said with glee, Ritinstonia started to get angry, now was not the time to be laughing! Her eyes glowed that familiar gold Colour. "you IDIOT!" she shouted, and in one swift move, Italy was quickly swung towards the edge of the cliff.

He quickly grabbed ahold of the edge and with Germany's help he started climbing up. He accidentally stepped on the wrong place, making a large rock hit the back of Ritinstonia's head. "hey!" she shouted, slowly losing consciousness, "w-watch... What your... Doing..." she said slowly, as she drifted off to sleep.

"Ritinstonia-San! Please stay awake!" Japan said, frantically trying to think up of a plan, her fingers were slipping and she was slowly feeling weak.

"I-if I die... It's Italy's... Fault.." she muttered, before letting go of the root and passing out.

-000-

Ritinstonia soon woke up to see a bright light, she had to blink a few times until her eyes adjusted. Her head was throbbing like hell, she slowly sat up and looked around, she was in Germany's room.

Thats when she remembered the whole cliff accident, her Yami had swung Italy towards the edge, and then the rest is blurry from there on.

She sighed, realizing she was in GERMANY'S ROOM! She held the warm blankets and smiled, he was so sweet, yet he knew when to be serious, the best!

She soon heard yelling and scolding coming from the kitchen, she sighed heavily and slowly turned to get up, and soon she realized she was wearing the clothes Germany gave her to sleep in. She blushed, "great! I've been violated!" she said to herself. Usually she would laugh it off, but now was not the time nor place.

She slowly sat up, and froze when the door swung open and Japan poked his head in. "oh no, you shouldn't really be moving around too much after you've been badly injured" he said as he hurried and gently pushed her to sit on the bed.

She was about to say something but stopped herself when she smelled someone baking, sweets!

She tried standing up again but Japan held her shoulders down. "but I wants to eat sweets!" she said, whining like a little girl.

Italy and Germany soon walked in, italy smiled brightly, "Ritinstonia!" he shouted as he gave her a big hug. "I thought you'd be dead!" he said smiling at her. She then tilted her head in confusion, "yea!... Why aren't I dead?" she asked. Italy sat next to her on the bed and giggled.

"you should have seen it! When you passed out and let go of the root, Japan dove in to save you! Then Germany grabbed onto Japan! And with one big tug the three of you were up on the cliff! Good thing Germany was tired to a tree!" he explained.

Germany scowled at them, "mind explaining VHY you veer hanging off a cliff holding onto dear life?" he asked, Ritinstonia blinked, then tilted her head, "I was trying to save Italy and I ended up falling myself" she said.

It's better to give a quick explanation rather then explain the whole damn story. "it figures" Germany sighed. Ritinstonia slowly got up and trotted towards the kitchen, only to be stopped by Germany, he was standing in front of the door with his arms crossed.

"and veer do you think your going?" he asked, she looked up at him innocently and pointed towards the door. "sweets" she said in a child like voice. Germany blinked, then sighed, "alright, if you stay here I vill go and get you something sweet to eat, come on Italy" he said as he grabbed Italy by the collar and dragged him out.

"no! I wanna stay here!" he whined, "Italy! Can I's have some pasta?" she asked him, and quickly, Italy ran towards the kitchen. Germany turned to Ritinstonia, "you have to teach me how to control him sometimes" he said before leaving. Ritinstonia smiled and quickly climbed onto the bed.

"I've been wondering..." Japan started to say, Ritinstonia jumped, she had almost forgot that Japan was still in the room. "wondering what?" she asked.

"what's your country like? No one knows anything about it since it's still very recent and all" he asked her, she smiled at how curious he was.

"well. It's still pretty random, I mean, we're all about the arts and such. And when it comes to education we're very strict about it. We don't allow anyone to drop out and we have fields and fields filled with flowers! Mostly roses" she explained.

Japan nodded and listened carefully. "what about your religious views?" he asked, taking out a pen and notepad that was on the counter next to a bowl of potatoes.

"well, we do believe in god, and how he was able to create the world in just 7 days, but other then that we don't really force people to be Christian" she told him.

Japan quickly wrote all of this down.

"and your political views? How do you keep your country in order?" he asked,

"well, when it comes to our government, we really don't care much about gender. Also, we usually want someone who's good with strategy games and such, one who is well organized and have a clean criminal record. Did you know cheating on your husband or wife in my country is considered the most sinful, disrespectful and dishonorable thing ever?" she said giggling when Japan tried hard to write everything she said down.

"anything else? What kinds of food do you make there? What do you grow?" he asked eagerly.

"well, we do grow a lot of fruits, we also take great care of our cows, chickens and bulls, we don't eat pork since we find that the pig is extremely dirty and disgusting. My country's is all about having good quality meat! and we even have this type of flower that was brought over centuries ago by the Greeks before it became extinct there, it still grows in my country" she told him.

"really? What about relationships in your country?" he asked siting a bit closer so that hecan hear her better.

"well, your not allowed to date until age 18, that's when your considered an adult, your also allowed to date someone 3 years older or younger, no more, no less. Also, no sex before marriage and such, you already know about cheating. And also, although this is cruel, we usually disown unwed teenage mother's and father's. Others may say that it was just one of those, 'Teenage Mistakes' and such but really, if your a teen and you have a baby, that's dishonorable" she explained, not feeling bad about disowning teenage children.

Japan drank all the information and kept writing them down. "what about the populations there? How many kids can one family have? And what about sexual orientation?" he asked.

She laughed, yay! Someone finally wants to learn about her country!

"well, we really don't care about the population, in fact, we usually encourage it since America accidentally bombed us during the second war, it was a nuclear bomb too, if the bomb hasn't killed off most of my people, then the famine sure would have. One part of my country, just like Hokkaido, is still affected by the bomb, so we really can't grow any crops there anymore. One family can have up to 5 kids and the government will help fund and feed them, anything beyond 5 and your on your own. As for sexual orientation, we really don't care much about it, as long as you still follow the 'no dating until 18' rule and the other rules apply to them as well. My country is about passion and love as well, no matter what gender, if you truly love someone, then you have every right to be with them. Love knows no boundaries"

Japan nodded and smiled. "your a well organized country, I wouldn't mind visiting someday" he said, closing the notepad. Ritinstonia smiled, "I would like that, you'd actually be the first boy who's not my brother to come visit me!" she said smiling.

The door slowly opened and Germany came in holding a plateful of cookies. "cookies!" she shouted with glee. She took one and scooted over so that Germany would be able to sit next to her. "sorry it took a vhile, I vas trying to keep it clean vhile Italy Cooked his pasta, vhat veer you two talking about?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Ritinstonia was teaching me about her country and what it's like" Japan said smiling. "really? Vats the culture like there? Do you have anything in specific that you do on certain occasions?" he asked.

Ritinstonia kept munching on cookies and nodded, "yupp! We have a traditional festival called The Gemini/Twin Day Festival! In fact, it's coming up! It's an awesome event we have in my country every year! We get all the twins, and everyone who has or has ever had a twin together to celebrate! Twins in my country are a symbolic type thing. Kind of like yin and yang, we eat, play games and often share our food with anyone! Like one big family! Also! Theres this talent show we put on for everyone in my country, where twins of all ages, come and show us what they can do! It's awesome! I-" she frowned for a while, her eyes darkened with sadness as she looked down at her sheets for a moment.

Germany and Japan noticed this, she quickly looked up and smiled at them, "I usually host it. The first 5 contestants that win get a trophy, we never make the trophies smaller then the other, I mean, after the third place trophy they do get small, but not the insulting kind of small where you can fit it at the palm of your hand" she explained, the slight sadness in her voice.

They sat there in silence for a while, until Italy burst in with a bowl of pasta. "here! I made the pasta for you! Ve~" Italy said as he placed the bowl on the bed so she could eat.

"thanks Italy, here" she said as she reached out and kissed Italy on the cheek. Italy smiled brightly and sat beside her on the bed. As Ritinstonia happily ate the pasta, Germany had gotten up to go and get her something to wash it down with.

'he's so sweet!... I loves him..' Ritinstonia thought as she happily ate her pasta. When Germany came back and handed the drink to her, he noticed how dark it was outside.

"after your done eating ve'll all get some rest alright?" he said as he looked back at her. Italy smiled, "we can all share a bed!" he shouted happily, he will always want to share a bed.

Japan shook his head, "no, I think this time Ritinstonia-San should get the bed all to herself, she is injured and the bed is more comfortable then the couch" he said as he stood up off the bed.

Italy started whining, "awww but she's going to be really lonely here! Let me stay!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her. She just sat there eating the last of her pasta.

"Nein! You vill sleep in the living room! She'll be sleeping here alone!" Germany scolded, grabbing Italy by the collar and dragging him out.

When Ritinstonia finished eating she handed the bowl to Japan, "actually, I don't mind if we sleep in the same bed" she said, trying not to laugh at the face Germany and Japan were pulling.

"but, it is dishonorable to sleep with a man when you are not wed!" Japan said blushing slightly.

She couldn't but giggle, "please? And don't say it like that it's dirty, besides, if you two don't want to Italy can" she said smiling at Italy.

Italy quickly nodded and ran towards the bed, "yay! Common Japan, Germany" he said as he patted the empty spot next to him. Germany sighed, for some reason, he just couldn't deny her request, also, he was too tired to argue.

After a while of trying to convince Japan, they all finally got into bed. Germany was on the left edge of the bed with Ritinstonia in-between him and Italy, and Japan was on the right end.

"vell, gutan night" Germany said as he turned the lights off, "Bonne notte" Italy said giggling as he cuddled next to Ritinstonia, "oyasumi nasai" Japan said. Ritinstonia giggled and snuggled closer to Italy, "buenas noche" she whispered. After a few minutes she was able to drift off to sleep, she smiled, she was so glad to have met these three. Even if she almost died saving one...

-End Of Chapter 5-


	7. Chapter 6: Russia

APH: The Random Series 6

Chapter 6: Russia

America was happily walking to their usual meeting room, humming a happy tune[1]. He was still happy about the whole "Ritinstonia's black book" thing. As he opened the door he noticed England sighing a ton of paperwork and grunting in irritation.

"YO dude, what's all this crap for?" America asked him a he walked up to England.

"it's just some paperwork I've got to do, apparently Ritinstonia has asked me to pass the bill and make it law. But she has so many conditions and I really don't want to, since what she's doing is really dangerous" England explained as he signed his name on one of the documents.

America looked over England's shoulder and picked up one of the documents. He quickly read it through,

/As Of Day XX Month XX Year XX.

It Is Now The Law That Whoever Is To Harm Canada, And/Or Greenland, They Shall Be Violating The Treaty That Has Been Made Official As Of Today.

Such Penalties For Breaking This Certain Law Is As Followed, Death, Loss Of Statues And War.

This Treaty Is Between Canada, Greenland And Ritinstonia. Any Other Countries May Join In If Requested./

England sighed, "I guess I have no other choice.. I'll have to pass this bill and make it law... Where's that document...?" he muttered as he looked around for said document.

England noticed that America was holding the document he needed, but when England went to grab it, America moved it away from arms reach. "what do you think your doing you damned wanker!" England scowled as he tried reaching for it again.

"I can't let you pass this and making it the law! What if she starts a war? She's to small to be able to win or handle it!" America spat back. The two fought for the document, and Canada just watched from the background.

Canada sighed, 'why can't they just pass the bill and just be over and done with?' he thought to himself. As America and England fought, China, France and Russia all walked in. The document flew into the air and just drifted above the three.

Russia lifted a hand a caught it. "oh, what's this?" he asked as he read it, America and England stopped fighting and realized what happened to the document. "a treaty? Aiya! Why was I not told about this aru~?" China asked as he read it over Russia's shoulder.

"mon Cheri has a treaty and I'm not invited? Oh how could she!" France said as he acted heartbroken. Russia just stared at the paper, as if it were something disgusting.

"ah Russia, thanks, may I please have the document back? I have to sign it and make it law" England asked as he went to reach for the document. Russia smiled sweetly, but the evil purple aura around him grew, "oh? You want this? I'm afraid I can't give it to you, I will not be able to make her one with Russia, da?" he replied as he grabbed the paper with both hands and ripped it onto a million pieces.

"u-uh.. O-oh dear, this can't be good..." Canada said, but it appeared that no one heard him.

"R-Russia! Noo! That was the only copy I had!" England shouted as he tried to pick up the pieces of discarded papers. Russia just smiled and went to sit down, China, and France followed his move. America just smiled, "ha! The hero wins! Now you won't be able to sign it and make it law!" he exclaimed with glee.

"sign what?" a familiar voice asked. They all looked up to see Ritinstonia walking in. "oh! Ritinstonia I'm soo sorry! I was about to sign the treaty and make it law until America came and took it from me! Then Russia ripped it into a million pieces! I'm so sorry! It was the only copy I had left!" he said as he showed her the pieces of papers and hugged her tightly.

She glanced at America, then Russia. "England, it's ok, don't worry about it" she assured him. When England just looked at her confused she smiled, glaring at America but then smiling at him brightly. "you didn't actually think I'd only make ONE copy, did you?"

England blinked at her then tilted his head in confusion. Ritinstonia then took out a piece of paper she had in her skirt pocket and slammed it on the table. "here! Sign it!" she said as she handed him a pen. America growled and stood in front of him, "just wait a second! What would happen if someone DID attack Greenland?" he asked.

"a-and Canada.." Canada said softly.

"who?"

"Canada. Ya know? Big brother Canada? He's in this too ya know, and if some asshole *cough* Cuba *cough* does mistakes Canada for America again, I'll kick their ass, and if war is needed then I shall start a war!" she exclaimed. Her and America glared at each other, England, being the sneaky thick eyebrowed dude that he is, quickly signed the paper.

"there! As of now! It has been made Law!" he shouted happily, Ritinstonia smiled and took the document. "sweet! Thanks bro" she said as she hugged England. She then went and patted Canada on the head, "member, if anyone so happens to hurt you, tell me" she said before waving goodbye and leaving.

"why did you sign it?" America shouted at England. England looked at him and raised a brow, "she asked me to, and she DOES need at least a law that's connected to others, I mean she HAS shunned herself out for centuries and just recently she started to communicate with others!" England spat back. Why was America so pissed about this one damned treaty? It's like he's- Oh!

England smirked, "why are you smirking like that?" America screamed, England idly placed a hand on his chin, "could it be that the mighty hero is Jealous that his damsel will be with other man and he wont be able to save her?" England asked.

America blushed and shook his head, "no! I just don't want her to start another war! That's all!" he tried to defend himself. "riiiggghhhhtt" England said, laughing and enjoying his torture on America.

"oh stop picking on him England, your the one who's going to kill mon Cheri with your horrible cooking" France said, playing with a rose on his hand.

"MY COOKING IS NOT THAT HORRIBLE! AND SHE WONT DIE IF SHE EATS MY FOOD!" England shouted as him and France got into a fight, no one noticed Russia frowning, he slowly got up and walked out of the room.

-000-

Ritinstonia started skipping and singing songs she knew ever since she was a small child. She slowly made her way towards the door, but stopped when someone placed a large, and rather rough hand on her shoulder.

She turned and saw Russia, "hello there little Ritinstonia" he said with a sweet smile and a large, dark purple aura in the background.

"hey! What's up?" she asked with a smile and she turned to face him. He nodded but did not let go of her shoulder, "oh, I was wondering if you would like to come visit me today, after I have my meeting" he said, his grip tightening as he spoke.

Ritinstonia looked at his hand and raised a brow. WTF?. She then smiled at him and nodded, "sure! I have nothing to do today anyways so I wouldn't mind". Russia smiled, "good..." he said softly, then he patted her on the head and turned around, "well, I guess I'll be going now, see you later" he said as he disappeared.

'your an idiot' a familiar voice said, causing her to jump in surprise. "the HELL?" Ritinstonia said as she turned to her side, her eyes widened in shock. There, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed... Was her?

"what? Eh?" she said as she walked over to the wall and tried to poke it. 'don't friggen poke me!' she shouted, Ritinstonia then backed away and eyed it, what the hell is going on?

'you don't recognize me?' she asked, when Ritinstonia shook her head the girl facepalmed herself. I'm YOU! I'm your Yami!' she shouted, arms flying around in the air in frustration. All Ritinstonia could do was stare. "really? Why are you here?" she asked her Yami.

Yami smiled, 'apparently, I can appear when I wants to, but that's not the point! Your an idiot, why would you agree to go to Russia's house? He's only trying to weaken you and claim you for his own!... That last part came out wrong...' her Yami explained. Ritinstonia laughed, people must think she was hallucinating at the moment, but she didn't care, her Yami was cool... Twisted.. Sadistic... But cool.

"alright" she assured her Yami, "I'll be careful, so chill, I'll just go, talk for a bit, then go home. If anything happens, you can take care of it alright?" her Yami gave her a wicked grin and laughed like a maniac, 'ALRIGHT! More ass whooping for me! I didn't get a chance to finish killing that French rapist' Yami said with a chuckle, she then turned to Ritinstonia and gave a small wave. 'see ya soon then!' and with that, she disappeared.

Ritinstonia blinked for a minute, then just shrugged it off and walked away. Maybe she IS going crazy..

-000-

There was a knock at the front door, it sounded frantic and angry. Latvia was a bit too scared to open the door, what if it was Russia? It'll be even worse if he stayed out there even longer and he finds out that he didn't open the door?

Latvia quickly unlocked it and swung the door open. "welcome home Russ-" he was cut off by a small brown blur.

"damn its freezing out!" the weird thing said once it stopped, Latvia closed the door an turned to see a small girl, with wavy brown hair wearing a large coat with a blue scarf and black boots, she had a blue hat and was shivering. When she looked up, he noticed she had brown/green eyes.

"Latvia? What's with all the noise?" Lithuania asked as he walked in. He stopped midway when he saw the small teen with a stranger in the house, "umm... H-hello" he said as he walked up to her.

"hi, I'm Ritinstonia, Russia asked me to come visit him after the meeting in the conference room was done" she explained.

Latvia stared at her with wide eyes, she was the one Russia always talked about, the small country with the large army he wanted to become one with.

"oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Russia is not home yet, but please make yourself at home!" lithuania offered with a bright smile.

Once Ritinstonia took her jacket, scarf and hat off she took her boots off and slipped on her blue indoor boots. They had white fur on the inside and had cute little puffs dangling on it.

"so! What's your name dudes?" she asked once she was able to sit down. "I'm lithuania" Lithuania introduced himself. "I'm Estonia" Estonia said as he handed her a cup of tea, "and I'm Latvia" Latvia said as he sat on the chair next to her.

Ritinstonia turned to Latvia and smiled, "awww, want some candy?" she asked as she took out a bag filled with sweets and candy from her skirt pocket and handed him a lollipop. "oh, thank you!" he said as he gladly took the lollipop she offered. Ritinstonia just smiled and shivered, Lithuania got up and disappeared into the other room.

When he came back, he had a red blanket with him, "here" he said as he placed the warm blanket over her shoulders, "thank you" she said with a bright smile. 'eww... They're so pathetic' her Yami said in a disgusted tone.

Ritinstonia just ignored her and turned to to Latvia, "come!" she said as she opened the blanket and patted the seat next to her. Latvia smiled and sat next to her. She covered them both with the blanket and cuddled up with Latvia.

Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia liked Ritinstonia, she was so kind and sweet, and very cool! She was so friggen awesome that they feared what Russia might do to her when he came back.

-000-

Latvia was in the kitchen with Lithuania making some snacks for Ritinstonia, "you know.." he started to say, trying to break the silence, "I-I don't want mr. Russia to hurt her" he stuttered, Lithuania nodded in agreement. Just then they heard the door open and Russia called out to them. Latvia and Lithuania both turned to each other and swallowed hard. Oh no...

-000-

"oh" Russia said as he saw Ritinstonia sitting down with Estonia on the couch chatting. She had a blanket around her and was happily drinking a cup of tea. When she noticed Russia standing there, She turned and smiled at him, "YO Russia, your finally home" she said with a giggle. Estonia quickly stood up and bowed.

"hello, I'm so glad you came! Now we can talk and.. Get to know each other better" he said as he sat down next to her, she smiled and nodded, completely oblivious to the giant evil, dark purple aura around Russia. He smiled back and turned to Estonia, "oh? And why are you still here?" he asked.

Estonia jumped and quickly turned to leave, "I-I'll go make you some tea!" he said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Russia just smiled and turned to Ritinstonia, "cold?" he asked, eyeing her. She just smiled and nodded pulled the blanket closer to her, "yea, I don't do well with winter, I like being in warm places, on a nice field surrounded by beautiful green grass and lots of flowers[2]"

Russia just stared at her smiling, "oh really? What kind of flowers? Sunflowers?" he asked. She thought about it for a moment, then shrugged, "sure! Sunflowers look the most beautiful on amazing summer days, or nights, they look very romantic at night. Ah~ sunflowers really do bring a beautiful passion at night" she said as she spaced out and thought about it.

"hey!" she suddenly said, she turned to Russia and smiled. "I've been meaning to ask you, do you have any siblings?".

Russia blinked for a moment, then smiled, "I do, I have two sisters. My oldest sister, Ukraine and my youngest, Belarus. What about you? Do you have any?" he asked, smiling wickedly at the thought of having to concur two countries.. Or more!

Ritinstonia smiled sadly and looked at the tea cup she was holding, "I did, I had.. A twin brother, but he died in WWII. America accidentally bombed us one day, and he didn't make it" she explained. Russia just smiled, "what was his name?" he asked, his aura was growing.

"he... His name was.. Ritinsta..." she said, she then drank the last of her tea and smiled, "well! I should be going now" she said as she slowly got up. Russia put a hand on her shoulder and brought her down, "no, please stay" he said smiling at her.

Ritinstonia raised a brow, but ignored it, "it's getting late, why don't you stay over?" he offered. Ritinstonia slowly nodded, somethings suspicious..

Russia then got up and asked her to follow him, so she did. As they walk down the halls she noticed most of his paintings, 'heh heh heh.. You might get killed' her Yami chuckled. Ritinstonia ignored her, she then saw some sunflowers in a vase. She couldn't help but stop to touch it. "pretty.." she whispered, usually she hates sunflowers, but somehow Russia makes them look more.. Radiant..

"oh, I see you like my sunflowers" he said behind her. She jumped and turned to look at him from over her shoulder, she couldn't help but smile, "yea, somehow.. You make your sunflowers look so .. Radiant and beautiful" she said as she turned to face him. She mentally cursed her Height, she was shorter then Russia and had to look up at him.

"oh? Thats actually the first time someone has commented on my sunflowers" he said smiling. "people don't compliment on them? Why? They're gorgeous!" she said looking back at the sunflowers.

"oh, I don't get many visitors" Russia said as he touched the sunflowers lightly, Ritinstonia noticed, that he looked a bit sad and lonely. "really? What about America and the others? Surly your friends visit you!" she said. Russia smiled as his aura grew. Just what was this midget trying to imply? "just what are you trying to imply?" he asked, getting dangerously close to Ritinstonia. Wonder what would happen if he just reached out and snapped her neck..

"eh? I was implying that I'm shocked! Your such a sweet guy and I can't believe the others don't even visit you!" she said getting a bit angry.

Russia tilted his head slightly, "when I get my hands on them I'll teach them to not visit a friend or acquaintance." she mumbled to herself. She then looked up at Russia, "I'll be a friend!" she shouted with determination.

"what?" he asked.

"I'll be your friend! I'll come over to visit often and we'll hang out!" she said, smiling. She then stuck her hand out and waited for him to take it, "deal? I'll be your friend and you'll be mine!" she said giggling. Russia thought about it for a bit, she wasn't scared of him, she didn't run away or get intimidated, and she offered to be his friend willingly... Russia blushed a bit as he felt his heart beat a bit faster. He smiled and took her hand, they held it for a moment before she started shaking it.

She laughed and soon let go of his hand, "cool! Come! Teach me about your country! Let's go out to eat or something!" she said as she grabbed hold of his hand again and dragged him down the hall.

-000-

Spending the day with Ritinstonia was enjoyable, Russia actually had fun, she did seem to keep him away from Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia, but he really didn't care.

They would talk and hang out, Russia would show her around his home and they had fun playing in the snow.

Russia smiled as he poured some vodka into a small glass for them, they had just returned from the store because Ritinstonia wanted to try some Russian treats. He placed both glasses onto his desk in his study and went to go get her.

As he walked down the hall he heard her laughing and giggling, when he followed the sound he saw that Ritinstonia was hugging Latvia in her arms tightly.

They all laughed, then suddenly, Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania froze, there was an evil being in the room.

Ritinstonia stared at the three of them, confused. Then she looked up to see Russia staring at them, she smiled and ran to him, "hey! What's up?" she asked him, not noticing the huge aura around him.

"oh, I have been in my study, in fact why don't you come?" he asked, Ritinstonia raised a brow, but smiled and nodded. Russia smiled back, then slowly walked towards the three. "oh Latvia! Your getting shorter and shorter every time I see you, why is that?" he asked the trembling teen. "w-well, t-that's because.." Latvia stuttered, flinching when Russia placed a hand on his head.

"because?" he asked as he patted Latvia's head, "b-because.. Y-you- Ow!" he said, wincing when Russia slowly started to squeeze his head. "I.. What Latvia?" he asked again, his grip on the teens head tightened. Latvia whimpered, "hey, um.. Where's your study?" Ritinstonia asked Russia, distracting him.

Russia turned to her and smiled, "I'll be showing you in a minute" he assured her as he continued to squeeze Latvia's head. "your so short Latvia, such a tiny, tiny country" he said laughing. Latvia just took in the pain.

"th-there's nothing wrong with being short!" Ritinstonia shouted, blushing. God she hated her Height.

Russia let go of Latvia and went to pat her on the head gently, "but your so short for such a powerful country" he said. He laughed, teasing her was fun, "I'm not short!" she shouted, looking down at the floor, she was so damn short compared to him.

Russia laughed again and started walking down the hall, "are you coming?" he asked, she sighed and ran after him.

Latvia sighed, "she's so kind.." he said, rubbing his poor aching head. Lithuania and Estonia agreed, she also had guts. To be able to yell and stand up to Russia.

-000-

After spending some time with Russia, Ritinstonia stretched and yawned. "tired?" he asked, Ritinstonia looked up at him and smiled, "yea, today was fun" she giggled.

Russia smiled back and put his empty glass on the coffee table. "I'll be showing you to your room now" he said as he stood up, he walked over to her and offered his hand to help her up.

Ritinstonia smiled and took it, "thanks dude"

Russia's heart raced, he wondered why. "well, follow me, you can have the guest room next to mine's" he offered, as they walked down the hall Russia pondered for a bit. She was nice to him and she hasn't run away yet.. They are good friends, as he thought his smile grew brighter, and she's so much fun to tease, it made him pleasure smile to see her blush and fight back.

they stopped in front of two doors, her bedroom. "you'll be sleeping in here, I'll go get Lithuania to go and get you something to sleep in" he said as he walked down the hall. Ritinstonia opened the door and walked in, the guest room was nice and big, and there was even a king size bed. Man, did Russia know how to make an impression or what!

She walked in and sat down on the bed, it was so damn comfy! She looked out the window and sighed sadly, "damn... It's snowing" she mumbled. She slowly took her boots off an shivered. Today with Russia was awesome! She got to eat Russian treats and actually had fun in the snow! Usually it's too damn cold for her to stay outside for long but it was so worth it this time. Though something was off, why was Latvia so scared? And why did he look like Russia was squeezing his head?

'well duh!' her Yami said as she appeared to sit on the bed next to her. 'he WAS squeezing his head, Russia owns man! Though... He does seem different around you..' Yami said in thought.

Ritinstonia just shrugged, she then heard a knock on her door and Lithuania poked his head in. "hello, I'm sorry we don't have any clothes to fit you, but you can borrow some of Latvia's, since he appears to be the closest to your size" Lithuania said as he walked in an handed her the clothes"

"thanks!" she said with a bright smile, ignoring the "bleh" noises her Yami was giving her. Lithuania smiled back and turned to leave. "oh, if you want you can come down for tea and a snack before bed, we'll make sure to bring out some sweets for you" he said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"sweets?" Ritinstonia said excitedly as she tilted her head. 'just be careful, you go crazier then me when your high on sugar' her Yami warned before vanishing. Ritinstonia just rolled her eyes and began to change. Sweets!

-000-

Ritinstonia giggled, she was wearing Latvia's shorts and shirt. The red and white shorts were up to her knees and the long black sweater was a bit too long for her small hands, not that long but long enough.

She smiled, it reminded her of her time at Germany's house. Ahh~.. Germany~ he was just so sexy it killed her. She laughed and ran down the hall, she wanted her sweets!

-000-

She munched on some cake and drank her tea, Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia were blushing, she wasn't wearing any socks an had taken her boots off, so they could see her nice, lean legs.

"where's Russia?" she asked before drinking her tea. "mr. Russia will be here soon" Lithuania assured, not looking at her, she tilted her head and laughed. It's like they've never seen legs before!

Russia then entered the room and smiled, "enjoying the cake I see" he said as he sat down next to her. She smiled and nodded, "yup! Its good!" she said as she drank the last of her tea and finished off her cake.

She was completely oblivious to the fact that Russia was glaring at the three who were blushing. They had stopped and started trembling, "I'm done, thank you so much for treating me to a snack Lithuania, thank you for the cake Estonia" she said as she got up and hugged Latvia, "and thanks or letting me borrow your clothes Latvia!" she said happily.

Latvia was too frightened to hug her back, Russia glared at them and slowly got up. "come Ritinstonia, I'll walk you to your room" he said giving her a warm smile. She nodded and started walking ahead, Russia looked over his shoulder and glared at the trembling trio.

"I shall deal with you three later.." he said before walking ahead.

When he disappeared, the three sighed, Latvia blushed, "sh-she's so kind.. I hope Russia doesn't hurt her.." Latvia said blushing.

"I doubt it.. It appears that Mr. Russia has grown a special liking towards her" Estonia said, fixing his glasses that were perfectly fine. Lithuania sighed, he hoped she would be fine as well.. He had a strange feeling that's something bad might happen tomorrow.

-End Of Chapter 6-

[1] If your wondering what America's singing.. It's HAMBURGER STREET! I had my iPod on shuffle and that's the first song I got XD

[2] This is true, just ask my friends and my family.. I. Do NOT. Do well. In the winter... And I usually hate sunflowers, but I find them irresistibly gorgeous on lovely summer days and beautiful summer nights. Or even during nice spring nights when the air is warm and the sky is clear. It's so romantic, and I feel that the flowers just ooze with passion that is so amazing it's unbelievable! And I say that only to most flowers, just like the glorious rose! Such a romantic flower the rose is! It's red and feisty like love is itself! ... Ewww ... I'm sorry, but I AM spanish XD I sound like friggen France or Spain, lol :3 ignore me.. 


	8. Chapter 7: Russia Part II: Belarus

APH: The Random Series 7

Chapter 7: Russia Part II: Belarus

Russia was in his study finishing up some of his work, he was in a happy mood today. Ritinstonia had stayed over his house for over 3 weeks now and he was enjoying her company, the others in the Allies were shocked and angry that she was spending so much time with him.

When France had invited her over, Russia couldn't help but want to shove his faucet pipe up his ass.

Teasing her was also great fun, she would yell and even punch him when he made a comment on her height. He also found it cute and very funny when she blushed.

He smiled, he had finally finished his work and was leaving his office to go find, and maybe even tease, Ritinstonia. As he walked down the halls and into the living room, he saw her sitting next to Latvia, telling him a story.

"he handed her his necklace and told her took keep it, so that she'll remember him always" she said, gesturing her hands in order to intensify the story.

Latvia hung to every word she said. "then, he made sure she was up on the edge, "quick!' she screamed, 'give me your hand! I'll pull you up!' she shouted at him frantically. He just smiled at her sweetly, 'I just want you to live happily, smile, and forget about me..' he said to her. His fingers were slipping, 'I love you..' were his last words, as he let go of the cliff, and fell to his death.." she said. Latvia clapped and wiped away tears that were threatening to fall.

"that was amazing!" he said as he hugged her tightly. She giggled and hugged back, finally! Latvia never hugged her! Yay!

Latvia then felt an evil presence. He looked up to see Russia, he was smiling but he had an evil aura that seemed to be threatening to eat the windows in the room. Latvia quickly let her go and apologized before leaving the room in a hurry. Leaving a confused Ritinstonia behind, "eh?" she said as she blinked and tilted her head in confusion.

"so, I see you were telling little Latvia a story" Russia said making her jump, "dude you scared me!" she said as she placed a hand over her heart to calm herself down. She then smiled and nodded, "yup! So what's up?" she asked as she stood up.

"ah, I've noticed that even after three weeks your still a very tiny person" he said as he measured her. She blushed "don't call me small! I'll poke your eyes out and call you donkey!" she shouted at him as she punched his arm. He just laughed and patted her on her head, "your probably getting shorter, microscopic" he teased, she quickly started punching his arm. Although her punches DID hurt, he couldn't help but laugh. Such a tiny country.

Later he offered to take her out into the town for some sweets, and as always, she hurried and gladly went with him. As they left Latvia peeked out from the kitchen, "are you alright Latvia?" Estonia asked.

Latvia sighed and nodded, "you know, ever since Ritinstonia came over, although mr. Russia threatens us, he hasn't harmed us at all" he said.

Estonia and Lithuania nodded in agreement, Ritinstonia was like their guardian angel, and every time she spends time with Russia, he's in too much of a good mood to do anything to them. They really loved her, and she had guts to hit that walking killing machine.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Lithuania went to answer it. He came back a few minutes later, pale.

"what's wrong?" Latvia asked. Lithuania just stared at him. "B-Belarus is coming over.." he stuttered.

"don't you have a crush on her? Why are you so frightened?" Latvia asked. Lithuania gulped, "b-because.. She's coming over... To murder Ritinstonia..." he said, watching as the other two paled as well. This can't be good...

-000-

"I loves sweets" Ritinstonia said as she and Russia walked back from the store. Russia just smiled and nodded, "you do eat a lot for such a small country, are you trying to grow taller?" he teased. She blushed and grabbed onto his arm "don't compare me to the tiny pebbles on the ground who are no bigger then rocks!" she shouted.

Russia just laughed, "I did no such thing. But now that you mention it.." he said drifting off. Ritinstonia tugged on his sleeve violently, "I'm not small! There's nothing wrong with being small!" she said, earning another laugh from the Russian.

As they walked back she held onto his arm. Once they got to the front door they heard noise, it sounded like an angry animal smashing things. Russia froze and didn't reach for the doorknob.

Ritinstonia was confused, so she went and opened the door for him, once the door swung open, she saw what all the fuss was about. "Brother!" a girl screamed, they both turned to see a tall girl with long hair and a nice dark blue dress, she had a bow in her hair and an evil look in her eyes. Ritinstonia tilted her head in confusion, WTF?

Ritinstonia quickly noticed Russia slowly backing away, "you!" the girl screamed as she pointed an accusing finger at Ritinstonia. "your the one trying to take my big brother away!" she screamed, an evil aura surrounded her. 'oh! Let me kick her ass! It'll be fun!' her Yami screamed with glee.

Ritinstonia then placed two and two together, she called him big brother, so that mean she's Belarus. "ok..." Ritinstonia said as she raised a brow in confusion. Belarus then ran and hit Ritinstonia. She flew and hit the wall with a loud thud. She slid to the floor and groaned in pain, one of the paintings that had been up fell and the edge of it hit the back of Ritinstonia's head and knocked her unconscious.

Russia watched as everything went down, he tried to go to Ritinstonia but Belarus ran to hug him, "brother! Come! Let us be one together!" she exclaimed.

Belarus tried to reach for Russia but he stepped back, they both stop when they heard a small growl. They both turned to see Ritinstonia rubbing the back of her head violently. "that friggen hurt!" she shouted, glaring at Belarus. Her eyes glowed a bright gold Colour.

"you tried to take brother away from me! Me and brother shall be one!" she shouted, Ritinstonia just stood up, still rubbing her head. "yea yea I don't really give a crap, ya friggen made me hit my head hard bitch! And I don't think forcin' people t' be one with ya is such a good idea" Ritinstonia scowled.

Belarus just growled, her aura was getting bigger, "I won't let you have brother!" she shouted as she tried to attack Ritinstonia again, Ritinstonia just chuckled and went to attack Belarus. It was a good thing she was small, she was able to doge Belarus's attack easily and punched her in the stomach, Belarus somehow got a knife and tried to stab Ritinstonia.

She threw the knife and it missed her by a few inches, it cut some of her hair, but only a small part of the tip. "you bitch!" Ritinstonia shouted. She ran to kick Belarus, who dodged her attack easily and punched back. She then grabbed Ritinstonia's leg and threw her back against the wall, Ritinstonia could have sworn some of her bones cracked. "kill..." she said as she slowly got up and somehow got a hammer. Her and Belarus went at it, Belarus was able to cut Ritinstonia on the cheek, and Ritinstonia was able to whack her down with her hammer. Belarus then kicked her hard in the stomach, but Ritinstonia was able to do the same. They both fell to the floor, huffing heavily and covered in each others blood.

"stupid girl!" Belarus shouted, standing up. "brother will be one with me! Me and brother will get married! He'll never like a midget like you!" she shouted, grabbing her knife. Ritinstonia twitched, "did you just... Say what I think you did?" she said as she stood up to face Belarus.

"did you just call me.. A midget?" she asked, growing a dark blue aura of pure rage and evil. "DON'T CALL ME SMALL! ILL RIP YOUR GUTS OUT AND FED IT TO MY CROWS!" she shouted as she ran to Belarus and kicked her in the face, before Belarus could do anything, Ritinstonia threw the knife away (almost hitting Russia in the process) and tackled her to the ground, she then started kicking Belarus's ass.

After a few more minutes Belarus was able to push Ritinstonia off and run out the door, "get back here! I'll teach ya t' call me a midget!" Ritinstonia shouted as she ran after Belarus.

Russia, who had a full view of the whole fight, just blinked. There was someone stronger then Belarus? It's the end of the world...

-000-

When Ritinstonia came back she was limping a little, and covered in dried blood and bruises. She walked into the house an saw that everything was fixed and back to normal, as if the fight never happened.

Ritinstonia slowly walked in and took her outdoor boots off to replace them with her indoor ones. She walked into the kitchen to find Latvia and Lithuania shivering violently. "I-I'm sorry.." she said looking down at her dirty and nearly ripped up clothes.

Latvia ran and hugged her tightly, "I'm so glad your alive! I thought that Belarus had hurt you!" Latvia cried, Ritinstonia smiled and hugged back.

"I'm fine, if I can survive a bombing, WWI and WWII, I can survive Belarus" she said happily. Latvia just smiled and continued to hug her, Lithuania smiled and walked up to them, "I'm sorry, she acts like that often and Russia is frightened of her" he said as he smiled brightly at the two.

"I've noticed, where is Russia anyways?" she asked, Latvia then looked up to face Yuki, "he's in his office, he gets really scared of Belarus when she's around and-" he was cut off by a sudden hand on his head.

"now now Latvia, don't speak lies" Russia said as he smiled warmly, his evil aura almost swallowing up Lithuania.

"now, let go so that I may be able to see to Ritinstonia's injuries" he said, squeezing Latvia's head. Latvia whimpered and quickly let go of Ritinstonia, running into Lithuania's arms.

Russia smiled at Ritinstonia, "are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded then raised a brow, "where's Estonia?" she asked him. Russia just giggled, then, Estonia burst out of his aura, coughing and huffing for air and he tried to stand. He was covered in some nasty dark purple and black goo. "oh, there he is" Russia said, smiling at him. 'holy shit!' her Yami said, Ritinstonia could only nod in agreement.

-000-

After getting her clothes fixed and taking care of a few cuts and bruises she had on her arms and legs, Ritinstonia was finally able to walk better. She was walking down the hall to find the others when she heard Latvia crying in pain. She walked closer to where the noise was coming from, and heard Russia gladly laughing and saying "Streeeeeetch!"

When she walked in she stopped mid way, there, in the living room, she saw Russia violently stretching Latvia, and laughing about it.

"what are you doing!" she yelled, making Russia stop and look up to see her, he then smiled. "oh Ritinstonia! You are feeling better now, da?" he asked, throwing Latvia on the couch and walking up to her.

Ritinstonia was confused, he's happy about hurting Latvia! Not cool!

"L-Latvia? You ok?" she asked, glancing over at him. Russia just smiled and patted her on the head, "wow, has fighting with Belarus made you grow shorter?" he teased.

Ritinstonia was pissed, she grabbed the couch and threw it at him, "DON'T CALL ME SMALL" she screamed, Russia just laughed, dodged the chair and ran off. She growled and ran after him, she could never forgive him for what he did to Latvia.

-000-

Russia knew that Ritinstonia now hated him, but he still continued to bother and tease her, she did visit often as promised, but only to keep an eye on Russia. She would follow him around and make sure he didn't do anything to Latvia or the others, Russia didn't mind at all, it's best if she stayed by his side only.

"what are ya smirking about?" Ritinstonia asked as she sat in front of Russia's desk and watched him as he did work.

Russia just kept smirking, even though she hated him, they still had a few romantic moments every now and then. And he always had her full attention, he loved seeing her get angry and blush, she was so cute and feisty.

Russia had finished his work and stood up, she stood up suddenly and watched his every move. Russia smirked again and walked towards her and started patting her on the head, "oh, I was just thinking of how your still such a small country after all these years" he tease.

Once she growled he ran away laughing, "GET BACK HERE! DONT CALL ME SMALL!" she shouted.

Although their relationship wasn't how it used to be, Russia was still happy, so he didn't mind as long as she was there...

-End Of Chapter 7-


	9. Chapter 8: China

APH: The Random Series 8

Chapter 8: China

China sighed, "just another typical day for the Allies.." he muttered to himself, as he saw England, France and America all go at it, Russia was happily watching, he always appeared to be in a very good mood ever since Ritinstonia started visiting him.

"that reminds me, I told her to come pick me up today after the meeting so that she could visit me" he mumbled to himself as he looked up at the clock that hung above the chalk board. The meeting would be over in a minute.

Suddenly the door smashed open, "CHINA!~" a cute voice shouted, making them all turn to see Ritinstonia there. She was wearing a cute, blue Chinese dress completed with matching flats instead of her usual boots and had a blue flower in her hair.

"I know I came a minute early but I couldn't wait!" she said as she sat down next to him.

China stared at her for a moment, then glomped her, "AIYAH! your soo cute! Your like one of my baby pandas aru~!" Ritinstonia just giggled and hugged back, once he let go she stood up and twirled.

"ya like? I had it made just for this occasion" she said giggling and twirling again, china clapped. "you look lovely" England said clapping as well.

America blushed and gave her a thumbs up, "yup! You look good YO! Rockin the dress!" he said, giving her a bright smile. Canada blushed and nodded, "y-you look, a-a-amazing in that dress, I-it suits you" he said softly, Ritinstonia just hugged him quickly and squealed quietly on the inside. He's so damn adorable!

As Ritinstonia twirled a bit more, France snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She squeaked in surprised, "oh mon Cherie! You look soo lovely!" he said, she raised a brow, but squeaked again when he started pulling on her dress.

Before she could turn around and smack him, China whacked him with his Wok. "hiya!" he shouted, smacking him multiple times before hugging Ritinstonia, "pervert! How dare you lay a filthy hand on my panda aru~" he said. Stepping on him.

"come" he said to her, ushering her out of the room, "let's get going". Once they left France got up and huffed in annoyance. "how dare he! I only wanted to show mon petit cherie how much she inspires me!" he said.

That's when England and America placed a hand on either side of his shoulders and glared at him. "ohhonhonhonhonhon?" France laughed as he looked at them both, and within seconds he was beaten up and bruised, laying half dead on the ground of the conference room.

"well! I'm going to have some tea with some freshly home made scones" England said as he walked out of the conference room dusting his hands off. "hahaha! I'm ganna go home and kick it with some burgers and games with Tony dudes, later!" America said as he marched out of the room behind England. Canada just walked by and smiled to himself, that was actually pretty fun to watch!

France got up and dusted himself, "who do those buffoons think they are! How rude!" he said. Suddenly he shivered, he felt something evil behind him. "Kolkolkolkolkol..." Russia said, gripping a rusted metal faucet in his hands tightly. This can't be good..

-000-

Ritinstonia was amazed, china was such a beautiful country, she was observing everything and taking pictures. when she got to his house she started unpacking and ran outside to his backyard.

It was so beautiful and peaceful, the bamboo for some reason made her hungry. She decided to take a small walk around the garden. She smiled and started randomly dancing, twirling, giggling and skipping, acting like a little girl in a candy store. She stopped once she heard rustling in some near by bushes. She went to go check it out.

as Ritinstonia got closer, the rustling became louder and louder, then it stopped.

Ritinstonia then reached out to touch the bushes, until "Hello! Da ze~" a head popped out of the bushes and shouted, "ahh!" Ritinstonia screamed as she fell over.

It was a boy, his dark brown hair was split in the middle and he had a curl in his that resembled Italy's. "hey! Your a new country aren't you? Your wearing Aniki's clothes! Are you a new Asian country? Oh well Da Ze~!" he shouted as he jumped on top of her and smiled brightly.

"Mine!" he said as he grabbed her breasts. "eh?" Ritinstonia said, confused. WTF?

-000-

China was looking everywhere for Ritinstonia, she said she'd be out in his garden for a walk but he hasn't been able to find her.

"Ritinstonia! Where are you aru?~" he called out. "Mine!" he heard a familiar voice shout out. "Aiya!" he shouted in frustration, as he ran towards where they were, "Ritinsto-" china stopped once he saw what was happening.

"Ayah!" he said as he grabbed the boy and pulled him off of Ritinstonia, "are you alright aru~?" he asked her she just nodded and stood up, dusting her dress.

China then turned to the boy and scowled, "Korea! Don't just attack random people! That includes my guest aru~!"

Ritinstonia just blinked, Korea? China then sighed and gave Ritinstonia an apologizing smile, "I'm sorry, he can be a handful, Ritinstonia this is my little brother Korea, Korea this is Ritinstonia, she's a new found country aru~" he said as he introduced them.

Ritinstonia smiled and reached out to shake his hand. Korea gave her a goofy grin and jumped her again, "Mine!" he shouted happily.

Ritinstonia flinched, but laughed when china quickly grabbed Korea and put him over his shoulder, "Aiyah" China said, shaking his head, then turned and smiled at Ritinstonia. "are you hungry? Would you like something to eat aru~?"

Ritinstonia just smiled and nodded, "yup! I wouldn't mind some noodles" she said happily as they all walked back, (well, as those two walked back, Korea was still over China's shoulder complaining)

-000-

"would you like another one aru?" China said as he offered Ritinstonia another beef bun. Ritinstonia laughed and gladly took another. She was sitting on Korea's lap, since he kept complaining and whining unless she did.

Ritinstonia finished off her beef bun and sipped some tea that had been poured for her. "I love it here! It's so beautiful and I'm learning a lot about the culture!" Ritinstonia exclaimed happily.

China smiled proudly, "really? I'm so glad you love it that much aru!".

Ritinstonia laughed, she wanted to hug China but Korea (South Korea, apparently) was holding her tightly. "Mine! Your going to be my wife!" he said.

Ritinstonia blushed and shook her head, "I can't be your wife dude!". China then tilted his head, "why? Is there someone you already like aru?" he asked. Ritinstonia nodded and smiled at the thought of her crush, Korea noticed this and frowned, his grip on her waist tightened, "no! Mine!" he growled, only to get whacked in the head by China.

"who is it? Oh please don't tell me it's America! He's a bad match for you aru! He's too immature" Ritinstonia smiled and shook her head. In case he hasn't notice, I can be pretty immature at times as well. "is it Russia? You've been hanging around him a lot lately aru, and he seems to be really fond of you" china said sipping some tea.

Ritinstonia growled at the mention of Russia, the bastards been teasing her and calling her short, and she hated that. Hmm... Ya know, now that she thought about it, Russia and China would make a really cute couple. Hmm... Oh they are SO getting hitched! Fangirl coupling powers ACTIVATE!... when the times right!

"no, it's not Russia" she said, China then closed his eyes in thought, "then who could it be aru?" he asked, mostly himself.

"well... I really like Germany.." Ritinstonia mumbled, sipping what was left of her tea. She looked away, avoiding China's shocked face.

"Germany? The guy from the Axis? Aiyah! Why would you like someone like him?" China scold, giving Ritinstonia a stern look. It took all of her strangth not to laugh, "well, he's strict and tough, he's very sex- er, handsome. He knows how to run a county, he's also very fit and a good fighter. But he can be soft and very sweet at times, and he's so cute when he smiles!" she explained, trying not to drool as she thought of her sexy German crush.

China stared at her for a moment, then sighed, "he is, he knows how to run a meeting and he's not as immature as the others are aru. I can see why you like him" he said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Korea just kissed his teeth and huffed, "it's not going to last" he muttered.

Ritinstonia tried not to whack him.

There had been an awkward silence between the three of them, it was getting to her, as she was about to open her mouth a small meowing sound beat her to it.

They all turned to see a small, black kitten with glowing green eyes staring at the three of them. Ritinstonia and China both blushed and squealed. "KITTY!" they screamed as they ran up to it and started patting it.

"aww! Your so cute!" Ritinstonia cooed. China chuckled and patted the small kitten, "Aiyah! What is an adorable kitten like you doing here aru?" he asked it.

The kitten just meowed, earning more squeals from Ritinstonia and China. It seemed to really like the attention it was receiving.

Korea just growled and pulled Ritinstonia to sit back onto his lap. "Mine!" he shouted, Ritinstonia just rolled her eyes and sighed. If it was going to be like this all the time, he's going to get bitten.

-000-

China had shown Ritinstonia all around his home, and now, it was time for her to put her plan into play.

They were in China's Training grounds, standing face to face and glaring at each other.

They both quickly went into defense mode and stood their grounds, waiting.

For what seemed like hours passed by, the two just stood there, waiting. Waiting, for one of them to make move.

China then launched for Ritinstonia, "HI YAAAAHHH!" he shouted, grabbing his wok and quickly swinging it forcefully at her. Ritinstonia quickly twisted out of the way and dodged it. She then grabbed a large, wooden bamboo Sword and swung it at China.

China jumped, easily dodging it, then jumped on top of the wooden sword and jumped high into the air. He swung his wok again at her, aiming for her head.

Ritinstonia gasped then swung her sword, avoiding the wok.

As the two weapons collided, They each pushed it against each other, trying not to lose. After a few minutes they broke apart, each sliding and stopping a few feet away from each other.

Huffing and panting, they ran towards each other and attacked. China swung his wok and hit Ritinstonia's right leg hard, leaving a large, purple red bruise behind. She winced at the pain, then forcefully swung her Bamboo sword at him and smacked his arm hard, leaving the same bruise.

He yelped in pain before swinging again. Ritinstonia jumped (er.. Attempted to..) to the side, quickly dodging it. She winced when she landed on both feet, her right leg throbbed, but she couldn't let that stop her from winning.

She looked up to see China quickly making an aim for her. She jumped (wobbled) herself out of the way and swung her bamboo sword at him again, she was able to whack him in the back, a huge SMACK sound was made.

-A Few Hours Later-

China and Ritinstonia were panting like mad, they were covered in sweat and bruises. "well.." China panted, "that was good training aru, your very brutal" he complimented, she just chuckled and nodded.

Once they both caught their breath back, they got up and went (well.. Limped) Inside to treat their wounds and have some treats.

"hey, can you move your leg aru?" China asked as he inspected her right leg. He poked it, Ritinstonia hissed in pain and growled at China, moving her leg away from His reach.

Her eyes were glowing that familiar bright gold Colour, "WHAT DA FUCK DUDE? YA DON' JUS' GO AN' FUCKIN' POKE MEH IN DA DAMN LEG! YA DAMN SUN UVA BITCH! I'LL KILL YA, TAKE YUR LAND AN' MAKE E'ERYONE IN IT MAH BITCHES!" her Yami hissed.

China was a bit taken aback by her sudden outburst. Her Yami huffed then looked away. "Honestly! I mean that whole damn fight with you and Riti was cool and all but why did ya have t' attack meh!" Her Yami shouted.

China twitched, what the hell was up with the sudden change in attitude?

Yami looked at China for a bit, then sighed heavily, rather rudely too.

"don' ya dare gimmi dat look, 'm not Riti so don' hate on her. I'm her Yami" she introduced herself. Grabbing a random beef bun, and taking a huge bite out of it.

China just stared at her.

"her 'Yami'? I don't believe you aru" he said, crossing his arms and glaring at her. This has to be some sort of sick joke.

"what ya don' believe meh? Well whack meh in da back of ma' head and it'll prove it t' ya" she barked at him, her mouth still full of food.

China waited until she finished her beef bun, before quickly whacking her in the back of her head with his Wok.

He waited a few moments, until Ritinstonia sat up and rubbed the back of her head, small tears forming in her eyes. "that hurt! I'm sorry did my Yami come out?" she asked.

China just blinked for a moment and nodded.

Ritinstonia quickly explained the whole situation between her and her Yami. He seemed to understand, after she finished China gave her some clothes to change into.

They chatted again, and they started becoming good friends.

"my friend, Greenland, might actually like ya lots!" she said, sipping on some of her tea.

"Greenland? I've heard of her aru, she's Denmark's little sister right? Doesn't she also hang out with Iceland and Norway?" China asked, Ritinstonia nodded, then made a disgusted face, "and.. Also... Sweden.." she spat out the name as if she were eating something bitter.

"hmm... If you suggest she's a good country and Allie, then I'll befriend her aru" he said with a bright smile.

Ritinstonia just giggled and finished her tea.

-In The Hallway-

As China showed Ritinstonia to her room, they chatted about how immature the others were.

Riti soon saw a small statue catch her eye, and quickly ran to it, it was a dragon shaped fountain statue thing, holding a small green ball that seemed to roll as the water went through it.

Riti's eyes grew, and she blushed, "it's so beautiful!" she commented. China walked up behind her and smiled, "you like it? Dragons are very sacred here aru"

Riti turned to him and smiled, "Dragons are sacred in my country as well, we love everything about them, they are such strong, passionate creatures" she stated, turning her attention back to the small fountain thing.

China smiled, "well, we seem to have another thing in common" he patted Riti's head and turned to the small dragon statue, it was nice to have someone appreciate his culture and cooking.

It was also nice to know that someone so young would be so wise and act their age.

"I feel like an older brother again, it's nice to have another younger sister aru" he said. Riti turned to him and smiled, "it appears that almost everyone is seeing a little sister in me lately" she replied.

China laughed, "well! You are pretty young, we can't help it! So don't worry, big brother will take care of you when you need it alright aru?"

Riti just sighed and smiled, "sure, I'm actually kind of happy to have such a huge family, it's nice ya know"

They both stared at the dragon statue for a while longer, before continuing down the hall.

-Later On-

Once Ritinstonia was in the guest room, she got undressed and started putting on the PJ's China gave to her.

Today was fun. Although they didn't do much, she got to learn more about china then she already knew. And finally! Someone other then her and Greenland like cats! And his cooking is the bomb! Not to mention he's cute and extremely hot when fighting.

She sighed happily, "yupp! Today was a happy day" she said smiling, she squeaked when two arms wrapped around her waist.

"MINE!" Korea shouted, holding her close.

"oh, hello Korea.. Um, would' ja mind leaving? I wanna go t' bed" she asked, her strange accent was creeping out.

"no!" he shouted. She was too tired to fight at the moment, she gave a heavy sigh, "fine, how's bout I lets ya share a bed wit meh? But dats all dude, we'll. Just. Share. A bed, ya try anythin' and I swear I'll throw ya out the window" she warned, glaring at him.

He smiled brightly and jumped in, she snaked herself onto the soft bed after him and turned the lights off. She tried to sleep and ignored the fact that his arms were pulling her close. "mine.. Da Ze~" he said, drifting off to sleep rather quickly.

Ritinstonia sighted, lucky bastard, it took her ages to fall asleep and this dude was able to be K-Oed within seconds! Lifes not fair. She sighed and soon Started nodding off to sleep.

-End Of Chapter 8-

Author's Note: well! This was a pretty short chapter... I'm sorry TT^TT Hopefully next chapter will be a little longer... Hopefully.

I wonder if you all noticed something... If not then never mind... There will be more hints of it in the next chapter, so please watch out for foreshadowing, cuz there's lots of it implied :)

Foreshadowing... Love it~

Anyways enjoy more of my shitty story! I know it sucks.. I'm sorry for ever writing it TT^TT 


	10. Chapter 9: Spain!

APH: The Random Series 9

Chapter 9: Spain~!

After her visit to China's house, Ritinstonia's been in such a happy mood.

She hummed to herself as she limped her way towards the world conference room. She stopped in front of the two large doors, and found that she was having some trouble opening them.

"man!... I just gatta push harder!" she said, trying harder to push the door. Slowly the door started to feel lighter. "yay!" she said happily. She then realized that someone behind her was holding the door open for her.

"you ok?" a voice said. Ritinstonia turned around and smiled brightly when she saw who it was.

"oh, hey there! Thanks, I haven't seen ya in a while!" Ritinstonia said smiling.

"are you alright? You usually don't have trouble with the door" Switzerland asked, looking at her. She just smiled and nodded, "I'm fine, it's just my leg that's stopping me, that's all" she said.

Switzerland looked at her leg, then gave her a concerned look. "what happened?" he asked.

She just smiled and looked down at her leg, "oh, I was training, I guess I went a bit too far" she said, giggling.

As her and Switzerland walked and talked, she smiled happily, her day was getting better and better. As switzerland went to take his seat she noticed Russia.

A part of her wanted to punch him, but, she wanted to do something else.

She slowly limped towards him.

Russia looked up and gave her his usual smile. The smile seemed to fade as a huge, dark purple aura started to glow around him. He frowned, a rare sight for her to see.

"what happend to your leg?" he asked, Ritinstonia raised a brow. She shivered a bit, as if, something evil might happend.

"oh, I hurt it during training" she said, limping closer to the russian.

"Training? With who?" he asked. She just smiled, completely oblivious to the evil aura that seemed to be eating the chair next to him.

"with China, of course!" she said happily. "oh?" he said, slowly turning to glare at China. She could have sworn she heard him saying "Kolkolkolkolkol" under his breath.

She just stared at him, then sighed, "listen, dude, Normally, I'd never ask YOU for this, but.." she started, then looked away.

"but?..." he said, his smile slowly returning.

"but... I need a hug... And since ya owes meh big fur callin's meh littl' ya haft'a give meh one!" she said, nearly shouting it as a weird accent creeped out.

"a hug?" he replied, tilting his head and raising a brow in confusion.

Ritinstonia looked away and nodded, I can't believe she's asking the same dude who makes her life a living hell and makes fun of her Height, for a hug.

Russia smiled, stood up and opened up his arms. "alright then" he said, chuckling. Ritinstonia hesitated a bit, but slowly, still limping, made her way to hug him.

"I swear to all the mighty gods that I know of that if ya do anything t' hurt meh, I'll kills ya" she warned.

As soon as she was about to hug him, France pounced on her. "mon Angel! 'ow are you! Oh how I have missed you!" he purred as he held her in his arms tight.

"eek!" she shrieked, she was about to kick him until Russia pulled them apart.

"o-oh.. H-hello there Russia" France stuttered nervously. Ritinstonia sighed, she never got her hug. She was able to wiggle herself out of his grip and land on the floor. Forgetting that her right foot was injured, she stepped down hard, putting all her weight on it and hissed at the pain, "ahh! Hijo de puta! Mi pierna! Ai como me pude olvidad! Mierda! Ai!*" she growled, holding her leg.

When she calmed down she turned to Russia and sighed. "talk t' ya later dude" she muttered, before limping to her seat.

On her way there she spotted England sipping on his tea. "YO England!" she shouted with glee as she made her way over to him. Mostly for the tea.

England turned his head and smiled. "oh, hello there Ritinstonia, how was your visit to china?" he asked, frowning when he saw her limping. "oh, ya know, it was so super special sexually awesome that I might just go again" she said as she stole his tea and gulped it down.

"super special what?" he asked, raising a thick brow at her, she laughed, damn, it's like someone pasted fur on his face. She was about to repeat what she said, until she got glomped from behind.

"Hey! ya made it!" America shouted, turning her around so that she only looked at him.

"it's a good thing too! The hero needs his damsel!- I-I-I mean sidekick! The hero needs his sidekick!" he shouted frantically, blushing hard.

Ritinstonia refrained from hitting him upside the head. Sidekicks... Aren't the sidekicks... Always short?

She sighed. Where the hell was Greenland! She needs a hug!

Britain just rolled his eyes, "honestly just come out and say you like her already. Ritin did you know America used to wet the be-" he started, but was cut off when America chopped his head with his famous "American Hero Chop"!.

"SH-SHE DOESNT NEED TO KNOW THAT DUDE! DONT BE SUCH A PRICK NOW SHUT UP!" America growled, as he and England got into a huge argument.

Ritinstonia laughed, she knows she shouldn't have but they're to damn funny. Then turned quickly and went to look for her flag hiding somewhere on this huge round (or is it oval?) table. She soon spotted it, residing next to Spain and that Italian guy that took her bunny, what was his name again?

As she sat down Spain smiled brightly at her. "Hola~" he greeted. Riti smiled at him, then burst out laughing when she noticed the random tomato on his head. "aww!" she said as soon as she caught her breath back.

"theres a random tomato on your head" she said, pointing at it.

Spain just chuckled and smiled at her, "yup! Romano left it there" he explain.

Oh my god.. She stared into his eyes and could not help but randomly blurt out "you have sexy green eyes" . She soon realized what she said quickly covered her mouth, then burst out laughing at herself.

Spain just laughed, "gracias chiquita, Your eyes are very unique too~!"

Ritinstonia just smiled. But frowned when the Italian dude stared at her for a while, then as soon as their eyes locked, he looked away. Was she THAT HATED?

"Roma~ say hi to little Ritinstonia!" Spain said happily. Romano, apparently, just called him a stupid tomato bastard and looked away blushing. Spain just stared at him for a bit, then chuckled a bit. "Roma is soo cute~" he said.

Ritinstonia raised a brow, then smiled mischievously, her fangirl ness was coming out. These two would make the PERFECT Yaoi couple! Who agrees? Hmmm... Maybe she should get them together...

"Oh no you don't!" a voice said, grabbing her arm and dragging her off. When she turned to peek over her shoulder to spot the culprit who dared to lay a hand on her Epicness , she saw Greenland hugging her kitten softly in her arms and sighed in relief. "YO Greenie! Why'd ya do that?" she asked the other girl, as she was dragged to sit between her and Canada.

Greenland just sat down and patted her cat. He was a cute, gray kitten with large green eyes named smoky. As the kitten purred, Greenland looked at Ritinstonia and poked her. "Pokyu" she said as she poked Ritinstonia's cheek multiple times randomly.

Riti rolled her eyes and turned to Canada. "YO! What's up bro?" she said as she patted Kumajiro's head softly. "I'm doing fine" he replied with a smile.

Ritinstonia then turned towards Greenland, crossed her arms and raised a brow, waiting for an explanation.

"I saw you smirking, and every time you smirk like that it can't be anything good. What are you planing?" she asked. Ritinstonia blinked for a bit, then gave Greenland her most mischievous smile and quickly limped back to her original seat. Laughing as she heard Greenland's complains.

Once the meeting started she just looked around the room. Everything was just as it usually was.. Wait... Did England just fall off his chair? What the hell? Bwahahahaha! Why is France running around with only a rose covering his crouch? oh Gods MY EYES! I'll never see roses the same way again.

Ritinstonia laughed as Switzerland started running after France and shooting at him, gods she loved these world conference meetings. She turned in her seat and smiled when she saw Spain poking Romano's cheeks randomly.

Hmmm... Pairing those two up will take great fangirl powers and oh. It. Shall. Be. DELICIOUS!

"señorita Ritinstonia? Would you like to come over~?" Spain asked from behind her. Causing her to brake away from her thoughts and fall out of her chair with shock. she hit the floor with a huge thud! As she rubbed her side she heard someone snickering, it sounded strangely like a "Kesesesese" sound. Riti sighed as she rubbed her aching backside, when Spain offered her his hand, she gladly took it.

Once she was up, she turned to him and growled, "holy shitz dude, don't scare me like that!" she scold. When Spain just smiled and laughed, she sighed, letting go of his hand as she sat down in her seat. "fine I'll come. I actually wouldn't mind visiting a Spanish country! Seems like fun" she replied. Spain smiled brightly and gave her a bright, shiny, round tomato.

Ritinstonia blinked, but smiled back and took the tomato. It was so cute, she couldn't help but blush and make a kitty face as she stared at it. :3

As the meeting went on, Riti come to learn a lot about Spain and his relationship with Romano (which, hopefully, will be more then "just friends" when she's through with them) nudge nudge. Wink wink. Wolf whistle. evil grin? XD

Finally, when the meeting finished, Riti stretched, and sighed. Boy was she glad that was over, she was getting hungry and was craving something sweet. She noticed that due to her thinking of food, she was the last one out of the room. Riti sighed and slowly stood up, pushing her chair out and slowly limping her way towards the door.

As she made her way towards it, some idiot (She has long brown hair, you can just imagine who it was -_-) Purposely closed the door in front of her face. The small girl growled and tried to open the large door. She yelped in pain when she accidentally put a lot of weight on her foot.

She sighed, knowing that there was no way she could open the door with her best leg injured. Her eye twitched, she was too epic for this kind of shit! Ritinstonia growled and gripped her hair in frustration. She then twirled her fingers into tight fists, and banged on the door with all her strength. Both her fists tingled as they collided with the wooden door with epic force.

The sound echoed throughout the empty room, sounding like loud bullets. When her hands began to pain and throb from banging on the door for so long, she growled and banged on it harder.

"Help! someone open the damn door! I'm Too Epic for this bullcrap! HELP! PLEASE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" she screamed, when it seemed like it was pointless, Ritinstonia stopped banging and sighed.

That's when the door burst open, hitting her and making her fly back. "gyaa!" she squeaked. Riti sat up groaned in pain as she rubbed the back of her head where it hit the floor, then she realized the door was open and quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in her leg, and ran towards the open door before it could close on her again.

Once she was outside in the hall, she huffed, shrieking in shock when the door closed behind her. She raised a brow but shrugged it off, that's when she remembered that someone had opened the door for her, that meant that awesome person deserves a gift for saving her Epicness!. She looked around the hall for them and saw someone with white hair and a yellow blur turn a corner.

"hey!" she shouted, limping as quickly as she could towards them. Once she got to the corner she saw them turning again, "wait! Let me thank ya properly dude!" she shouted, limping towards them again. Turning a corner one last time, she saw the person head out the door, Ritinstonia pouted sadly, then decided to just give up.

Oh well, hopefully she'll meet them again. What got to her really, was that she has no idea who has white hair. She crossed her arms and thought about it for a bit, then winced when she felt a soft clawing feeling on her head. She raised a hand to touch her head, and felt something soft and fluffy on her head.

The soft and fluffy thing chirped, "pew pew!" Ritinstonia blinked, then moved towards a random mirror on the wall, she stood on her tippy toes, ignoring the pain she felt on her right leg, and stared at her reflection.

She blinked again when she saw a small, yellow bird on her head. "pew pew!". she smiled, "Hey there little dude! I'm Ritinstonia! How ya doing?" she cooed, raising a hand to gently stroke his soft feathers. The small chick shivered and move closer towards he hand, "pew pew!"

She giggled, "I wish I knew your name" she cooed again as she plucked the bird off her head and held him gently in the palms of her hands. She kissed him and rubbed her cheeks affectionately on his soft feathers. "pew pew!" the small bird chirped, rubbing on her cheek affectionately in return.

"Gilbird! Here boy! Come to the Awesome Me!" Riti jumped, the sudden voice seemed to be getting louder, and it had a strange accent. It was kind of annoying.

"pew pew!" the little yellow chick chirped. Riti smiled, and let the bird (Gilbird? Apparently) fly away to it's real master. The bird chirped and few, turning a corner.

Riti smiled, then turned and limped away.

-000-

"I'm really glad you were able to come over chiquita. Sorry for asking you to help me out with these crates of tomates" Spain said, placing a few more tomatoes into another crate before carefully picking it up.

Riti smiled at him as she picked up another crate and followed him to place it with the others, "no problem dude, I actually don't mind. It'll help my leg heal faster"

As they continued to chat and fill crate after crate of Tomatoes, Riti soon heard a grumbling noise. As she and Spain placed the last two crates of tomatoes on the ground next to the others, she saw a fuming and grumbling Italian head their way. Riti smiled and waved at him, "ah Roma~ your just in time to see me and señorita Ritinstonia finish with the last of the tomato crates!~"

Romano was glaring at the floor and grumbling, then, without warning, he kick all of the crates, causing all the tomatoes to get soiled on the ground and splatter. "Bastardo! Madre di puttana!" he shouted, then huffed and crossed his arms.

"Romano!" Spain shouted, he looked at the fuming italian, then sighed, "I'll be right back señorita, I'm going to go get a broom and hopefully tell the trading ports that I'll be a little late when delivering" he explained, turning towards her and smiling. Spain then whistled happily and walked inside the house.

Riti blinked for a few moments, then turned to Romano and scowled. "hey, that wasn't very nice dude, we friggen worked hard on that!" she shouted, placing her hands on her hips.

Romano turned to her, then ran off. Riti stared for a bit, then growled and ran after him.

She ignored the squishy tomato sound coming from her boots as she ran after the Italian. Her boots, the bitch had messed with her boots! Ya don't just go around messing with a chicks favorite boots and expect to get away with it just cause your cute!

As she cached up to him, she squeaked in surprise when Romano suddenly stopped, causing her to bash against his back and fall to the floor "omph!".

"ow" she groaned as she slowly sat up and rubbed the back of her head. Why is today being so evil to her!

Riti was surprised when she saw a hand being offered to her. She looked up to see Romano staring at her, his angry expression on his face, yet he was blushing. Either from being angry or embarrassed.

Riti stared at him for a while before taking his hand. "thanks, I guess" she murmured as she stood.

Romano stared at her for a bit, before sighing and looking away, "I'm sorry, but I was mad and I only saw that damn Tomato bastard"

Riti blinked for a bit, then sighed herself and gave him a forgiving smile. "it's ok, I guess. But mind tellin' me why ya hates me so much?" she asked.

Romano stared at her for a while, before releasing her hand and leaning against a stone wall. "I don't hate you, it's just that I get nervous around you, because you remind me of a girl I met years ago. She was kind to me, but acted like a guy, I didn't know how to act around her since she constantly had mood swings, and your the same" he explained, going deep into thought.

Riti stared at him for a bit, before blushing and making a 'squee' sound. Causing Romano to look up, but suddenly finding himself on his back on the ground. Ritinstonia was hugging him tightly and squealing.

"Your soo cute! Nyaww! I forgive you Romanisito!" she squealed. Romano blinked for a few moments, before blushing deeply, "h-hey! Get off!" he screamed, but didn't push her off.

When Riti finally regained herself from her fangirlness, she sat up and smiled at Romano. "dude, your just too cute sometimes ya know that right? Anyways don't worry 'bout a thing. I want t' be your friend, I hope ya don't mind"

Romano sat up and nodded, his blush grew, making it hard to not hug him again. As they sat there in silence, Riti realized something, she Raised her hands and gently hit the bottom of her right fist on her left palm in realization. "hey!" she asked, catching Romano's attention. She raised right her index finger and tilted her head in confusion, raising a brow.

"you said I remind you of someone, who is the chick I remind you of? Because clearly, there can only be one Epic me" she asked. Romano blinked, then thought for a moment. "well, I met her when I was here working for that damned Tomato bastard, she never really told me who she was but she knew grandpa Rome, meaning she was pretty old. She would visit me every so often, but ran off when Spain or Belgum was around, I wouldn't blame her, he's an idiot. But she never left when Netherlands was here, he seemed to like her since she looked and acted like such a young girl. She seemed to like him as well, just not as much as he did her" he explain, crossing his arms in irritation.

Riti raised a brow, but shrugged it off. "oh well, hopefully she was nice and maybe I'll meet her someday. That would actually be cool!"

Romano nodded and sighed, then patted Riti's head gently, "your very short" he mumbled, she growled and stood up rapidly, "DON'T YA DARE CALL ME SHORT! ILL BEAT YA WITH A STICK AND BUST YOUR LEGS! THEN WE'LL SEE WHO ENDS UP BEING SHORT!" she roared.

Romano blinked, then laughed. He stood up and patted her head again, "don't worry, I didn't mean anything bad by it, I meant it in a 'your so small your adorable' kind of way" Romano said as he smiled at her.

Riti smiled, "your a lot different then Italy, at least you won't get me to nearly fall off a cliff and almost die" she said, giggling.

Romano frowned, he stared at her with an angry expression, "Veneziano did what?" he shouted, getting angrier by the minute.

Riti sighed and crossed her arms, she chuckled as she saw Romano stomping around fuming in anger. "yupp, waaay different. Well, we better get going, I'm hungry and I'm craving for something sweet" she told him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Romano sighed, and gave her a gentle smile, Riti blushed and squealed again. She ruffled his hair and laughed "honestly dude, sometimes your just too cute for your own good"

-000-

As they walked back they spotted Spain finishing his clean up of the splattered tomatoes. He must of sensed them coming, because he turned immediately towards their direction.

Spain smiled brightly and waved at the two, "there you are! I've been wondering where you two have been!~" he asked as the two moved closer to him.

Riti smiled and placed both her hands behind her back, resting on them "oh ya know, walkin' and gettin' t' know each other. But that's not the deal dude, I'm hungry, ya got anythin' sweet t' eat?" she asked. Spain blinked at her for a bit, then smiled brightly and laughing, motioning for them to come inside "Si! I do chiquita!~ come inside and we'll have some tea with churros!~"

As they walked inside Riti turned to Romano and raised a brow, "what's a churro anyways?". Romano turned to her and smiled, "you'll like it, trust me, it's really sweet and crunchy"

Riti crossed her arms and smirked, "I'll decide if its good enough for the Epic me to eat, and maybe if I find it sexy enough, I might ask t' sell it in my epic country" she laughed, ah, it feels great to be this cool.

Spain laughed, "you call yourself Epic? Your just like him~" Riti blinked, then tilted her head in confusion. "I'm just like who?"

Romano was also confused, he huffed and crossed his arms, "who the hell are you comparing her to you damn Tomato Bastardo?". Spain laughed again, once they were in his kitchen, Riti and Romano sat themselves down at his table, Romano sat next to her and randomly started patting her head like she was a little girl.

Riti didn't mind, she laid her head down on the table and mewed in happiness. "you should be glad Romanito, I don't let just anyone pat my head, only cool people are allowed to pat the Epic me"

Spain laughed again as he poured hot water into three tea cups, "you don't consider yourself as being awesome?" he asked. Riti thought about it for a bit, remembering a strange, and very annoying, figure from her past who referred to himself as being awesome before attempting to take her land.

She snorted in disgust, "eww no, awesome is for the weak, I am not weak, therefore I am Epic" she said.

Spain just laughed as he set their tea in front of them. "hmm.." he hummed in though, then his eyes glinted as he got a plan, Spain headed for the counter and got the Churros. "so chiquita, what would happen if someone should come and spread rumors about you being... Oh I dunno... Not Epic at all?~" he asked, placing the plate of the Spanish delicacy on the table and sat himself down across from her.

Riti growled, "I'll blow them up! How dare they call me not epic? The Fuckin' bastard has no idea who he'd be messin' with! Nobody fuckin' calls me Not Epic! They got balls if they think they're going to get away with it! I'm the Epic Ritinstonia! That's all that needs to be said! My name even sounds totally Epic so people can't talk jack Shit! FTW!" she ranted, huffing as took sip of her tea.

Spain chuckled before doing the same, "Si! Exactly the same, you two would actually make a pretty amusing pair~" he said. Romano raised a brow, then thought about it, before growling and pulling on Spain's cheek forcefully. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN! DONT COMPARE HER TO THAT DAMN POTATO BASTARD'S BROTHER!"

Spain whined and cried in pain like a baby, "Oowww Roma! That hurts! Your hurting Boss's face!" Romano Scoffed, then pulled on it a little harder, "Your No longer my boss Tomato Bastard!"

Riti watched as the two of them fought like an old married couple. With Romano being the hard and needy wife, and Spain being the clumsy and carefree husband. She chuckles and reached out for a churro.

She took a bite of the delicious looking pastry and Savored the flavor, once she swallowed, her eyes widened and she blinked. Romano and Spain both turned to see what was wrong. Riti's cheeks grew a lovely shade of pink and she smiled brightly, making a 'squee' sound again. She looked up at Romano and Spain and blushed harder, looking quite adorable, "this taste sooo good! I wants t' know the Recipe! Or transport it to my country! I'm sure people will love this Oh Gods this is awesome it's almost not nearly it wishes but it's almost as Epic as Me!" she squealed, before devouring it.

Romano smiled and chuckled at her, then let go of Spain's cheek in order to eat a churro for himself. Spain noticed and chuckled, he rubbed his throbbing cheek stared at Romano, "aww Roma!~ you look so cute when you blush! You should do it more often!~" he said as he reached for a churro himself.

Romano growled at him, "Shut up tomato bastard! It wasn't meant for you!" he shouted. Riti giggled as she devoured another churro within seconds of it touching her lips, Spain sighed sadly, "oh Roma, why can't you be more like Ita-chan? He's so cute and sweet and he doesn't hit me at all~" he exclaimed happily, laughing.

Riti stopped her churro, which was midway towards her lips, and stared at Spain with wide eyes filled with horror and disbelief.

Spain raised a brow and stared at her, concerned, "is something wrong chiquita?~". Riti blinked, still in horror and disbelief, and turned to glance at Romano. He was angry, but behind his anger though, she saw his hurt and sadness. Is this what he had to go through? His former boss/caretaker always comparing him to his younger brother? How could Spain be so insensitive?

"Roma? Señorita Ritinstonia? Are you two alright?" Spain asked again, reaching out to hold her hand. Romano growled and glared at him, "Shut the hell Tomato Barstado!"

Spain sighed, "Roma.."

Romano and Spain both jumped when Ritinstonia stood and Slammed her hands onto the table, the poor churro went flying halfway across the room. They both turned and were shocked to see her glaring intensely at Spain. "YOU INSENSITIVE SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THIS CLUELESS? I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS I KNOW THAT IF YOU EVER MAKE A COMMENT AS INSENSITIVE AS THE ONE YOU JUST MADE I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN! I OUGHT T' SMACK YA FOR THE WAY YOU ACTED! GET A FUCKING CLUE YA DAMNED FUCK BRAIN!" she roared, leaving the Spaniard and the Italian speechless.

She growled and pushed her chair aside, stomping out of the kitchen and heading towards the backyard. "wait! Wh-where are you going?" Spain shouted from the kitchen. Riti growled again, "IM GOING FOR A WALK!" she shouted back, slamming the door behind her. Without seeing where she was going, or caring at the moment, she started walking. She needed to get out out of there before she broke something, preferably Spain's neck, and caused a ruckus.

She had agreed to come over to Spain's house to visit because she wanted to see a Spanish country, but also she wanted to have Spain as an ally rather then an enemy. But seeing how rude and how much of a clueless asshole he was it just made her want to kick his ass until he got an idea! How long has he been hurting Romano's feelings? She may not have known Romano for long, but she just couldn't stand rude behavior! It's just... Unacceptable!

Riti stopped walking and took a deep breath, then exhaled, she was calming down a bit. She looked up and tried to take in her surroundings. She noticed she was in a small Forrest, 'oh shit, don't tell me I'm lost!' Riti gripped her hair in frustration and growled, she was terrible with directions and got lost easily.

She looked around and spotted an oak tree growing wild flowers. They were pretty little white wild flowers, so bright and springing with joy. Riti smiled and walked to the center of the oak, where they were growing. She kneeled down to touch one, the petals were soft and wet with cute due drops. As if someone had just watered them. but it hadn't rained in weeks.

Riti sighed, "I'm too old for all these complications.." she mumbled, then let her mind drift off into thoughts, remembering everything that went on in her life, when her and her brother were first born, to the first and second world war, and now.

Riti sighed again, life was too complicated for a nation, especially one who lost her other half due to another idiot's bad aiming. "hey!"

Riti turned sharply looking up, only to spot a small fairy, or is it a Faery? "hi.." Riti responded, the Faery huffed and crossed her arms, "que estas asiendo? Estas tratando de robar mis flores? Eso es no? Deja mis flores sola! Salga de aquí! Quien eres!"she shouted, Riti chuckled as the Faery ranted in Spanish, sounding like little squeaks from a mouse.

"don't worry, I'm not here to steal your flowers, my names Ritinstonia, I'm visiting Spain but kind of, had a little fight with him so... I'm here now" she replied. The little faery, brown hair spiked up and pointing in different directions, wearing a dress made from white flower pedals and had pretty green eyes, huffed again and placed her tiny hands on her hips.

"your a new nation, right? Why are you here? And what do you want from me and my flowers? I just washed each petal!" she shouted again, Riti giggled, she was so cute. "well, you could say that. As for why I'm here, I'm lost actually, and I don't want to take your flowers, they're pretty where they are" she assured the tiny Faery.

The Faery glared at her for a bit, then flew over to sit down on her shoulder, "your lost? You must be pretty stupid and airheaded like to get lost here, just like mr. Spain" she said. Riti's eye twitched, "oh, I'm Beibei by the way" she stated happily before flying to sit on the top of her head.

After she finally sat herself down, she squealed, rather adorably, and nuzzled closer, "your hair is so soft and your head is so warm!" she squealed. Riti laughed "then that explains why a random bird sat on my head, he was cute though"

Beibei seemed to have fallen asleep, because Riti felt her body go limp and spread out, and she seemed to be comfortable as she snuggled closer, making a blanket with her hair.

Riti laughed again, if only she had a handheld mirror with her right now...

-000-

Spain was worried, Romano had decided it was getting late and he needed to get home before Italy became a pest. But before he left he had threatened to chop Spain's balls off if anything had happened to Ritinstonia.

It had been 3 hours since she's left, and another 2 since Romano left. Spain sighed and quickly ran to the backyard, he yelled out her name, but received no answer. He quickly ran into the woods and continued to call out her name, when he didn't receive an answer, he became more frantic.

Running past tree to tree, he called out louder and louder. Finally, he received a reply, a small squeaking noise, he turned sharply and ran towards the direction he was sure it came from.

He stopped the moment he saw her, she was on the ground, sleeping soundly next to beautiful white flowers. Spain sighed in relief as he walked up to her and kneeled down to pick her up. He chuckled lightly as she mumbled something in her sleep about mountains filled with caramel.

Walking back, he was glad he memorized the woods, after getting lost in them for about a bizzilion times.

Once they were inside, Spain laid Ritinstonia on his couch and headed for his kitchen to make some tea and Churros, she might be hungry for a snack when she wakes up.

Spain smiled as he pulled the freshly baked Churros out of the oven. He chuckled and began to sit them on a plate. When he turned to place the plate filled with the delicious Spanish treat on the table with the Tea, he saw Ritinstonia blinking at him innocently, before smiling brightly "yaay!" she shouted in a child like voice.

Spain stared for a few seconds, before laughing as she sat down at the table and waited patiently for the treat, smile still plastered on her face.

"I see your awake chiquita, you gave me quite a scare earlier when I couldn't find you out in the woods. I hope your hungry~" he said as he sat the plate down at the table and grabbed some napkins.

"sweets!" she squeaked, before reaching for a napkin and grabbing a churro with it.

Spain smiled and sipped on his tea. "hmm, I love this..." she moaned, devouring the pastry within seconds, then reaching for another. "hey."  
>She said, swallowing the treat before looking into Spain's eyes, "who were you comparing me to earlier?" she asked.<p>

Spain smiled, "well, my friend, Prussia. He's just like you chiquita, only he refers to himself as awesome, not epic"

Riti raised a brow, then shrugged off, oh well, it not as if this Prussia dude or whatever was important. "ya know, next time, be careful of what you say. Or I might actually have to hurt ya, bastard.." she told him, taking a bite of another churro.

Spain frowned, "I'm sorry, what did I say to upset you?" when Riti saw that he was sincerely confused, she sighed, "you hurt Romano's feelings. Imagine how hurt the dude was when ya compared him to his brother" she explained.

Spain raised a brow, Riti frowned, "it hurts to be compared to someone close to you, you made it sound like you loved Italy more then him. It also sounded like you said Roma was incapable to do the most simplest thing, I mean sure I love Italy, but I also love Romano equally and I know not to say something as stupid as what ya just did. To make it simple, don't. Ever. Compare. Romano. To Italy. Again" she scold, then returned to eating her churro.

Spain thought about what she said, then sighed, she was right, he shouldn't have hurt Romano's feelings. "your right chiquita, that was insensitive and I shouldn't have acted the way I did" he replied, sighing.

Riti devoured churro after churro, until nothing was left. She wiped her mouth clean and sighed happily, "that was soo tasty"

Spain chuckled, "you really seemed to enjoy sweets" he said, standing up to take his empty tea cup and plate to the sink. "of course! Sweets are my life! Why do you think the Capital of Ritinstonia is Vanilla?"

At that, Spain laughed, "you really named your Capital, Vanilla?" he washed the dishes, and Ritinstonia snorted, "at least it's a better name the Madrid, and I have a reason for it being called Vanilla!" she defended.

Spain hummed, "or really?~ and what is that?~" he said in singsong.

Riti pouted and crossed her arms like a small child, "it's called Vanilla because when I was first born Vanilla flowers grew there and Still grow there. And I'll have you know that our sweets are the best in the world!" she grumbled.

Spain chuckled and went to sit down next to her, "well señorita, I think thats a pretty good name for a Capital" Riti sighed, he was such a nerd.

"your so happy-go-lucky, I was told you used to be a pirate like big brother England" when Spain nodded she raised a brow, "if you were a pirate, then why are you so careless and care free all the time? Well, I guess that's why you lost to England and sank in 1587"

Spain blinked, then started crying, "WAAAAAAAAH! MY ARMADA!" he wailed, he started sobbing in his arms as he laid his head on the table. Riti stared at him, then raised a brow. "oh don't be such a wuss, it's in the past now so stop sobbing" she told him, sipping her now cold tea.

Spain sniffled, "b-but I lost everything! I was soo powerful and one bad move cost me everything! After my Armada sank I was known as a second-rate loser by everyone and no matter how hard I try I can never gain back my power! WAAAAAAAAH!" he cried.

Riti was tempted to smack him, but sighed instead, "look on the bright side, your a happy country now and you sure as hell know how t' make some good pastries! So smile, be happy, and I won't smack ya, Kay?" she said, smiling brightly.

Spain sniffled, then nodded. "hey, maybe we could do business, ya mind if I sell some of those churro in my country? I'm sure people will die happy just eating them" she said, hoping to change the subject.

Spain automatically started talking about opening a special trading port between Ritinstonia and Spain. After a while they ended up talking about their likes, dislikes and vulnerabilities. Riti was afraid about this subject a little.

"I already know you have a weakness towards sweets and you tend to act like a child~" Spain said cheery. Riti growled "do not!" she was proven wrong when Spain was holding a churro wrapped in a napkin above her head. She squealed and dove for it, once She had gotten her hands on the churro, she started munching on it like a hungry little hamster.

"see? Vulnerable~" he said in sing song. When she finished eating, she glared at him and wiped her mouth clean. "s-so? From what I notice is that your venerable to cute things!" Spain just chuckled.

Riti's eye glinted with mischief, she stared at Spain with large eyes and clapped her hands together in front of her. She managed a small blush and looked up to him in awe, "can I have a hug?" she asked sweetly, in a child like voice that resembled that of liechtenstein's, "big brother?" she added, with a small tilt of her head.

Spain blushed, then hugged her tightly, "YOUR SOOO CUTE! SI! BIG BROTHER SPAIN WILL GIVE YOU ALL THE HUGS YOU COULD EVER WANT!" Riti smiled, "see? Vulnerable!" she said laughing.

-000-

Riti sighed as she Pulled on her shirt, she had to stop sleeping over other peoples houses, Not that she hated them or whatever! It's just... The beds always hurt her back...

She sighed sadly as she stared at herself in the full length mirror. The black shirt was the same as the others, below her kneecaps and the baggy gray sweat pants were too long for her, she couldn't see her feet.

She looked like a toddler in her dad's clothes.

She stepped out of the bathroom and walked to her room, she tripped over the sweats and fell face first on the floor. "omph!"

She groaned in pain, then got up and continued on her way.

... No one saw that...

Once in the room she flopped down on the bed and slid under the covers.

Hopefully tomorrow will be calming and not filled with... "excitement"... Like today was... One can only hope...

-End Of Chapter 9-

Author's Note: I'm watching the Hetalia: Paint it, White! Movie! I love this movie... And it surprises me on how many times I've watched this without getting sick of it :D

My mom, on the other hand, is a whole different story XD

Ahh... Zealand... He'll appear soon, in fact... I'll tell you who appears soon...

Denmark, Norway, Iceland and Greenland! We'll be learning all about them... Well about Denmark and Greenland... In chapter 10!

Has anyone noticed the Prussia references? he seems to pop out of nowhere doesn't he? And (don't tell my friend Misaki) but I really don't like him much... I find him kind of creepy.

I love germany, he's my love. 3. The sad thing about it is that, when I first heard of the show, I took a personality quiz, (which I do with every show I'm about to watch) and the person I got was Prussia, I didn't know who he was but I thought he looked annoying and evil. Then I took a compatibility test... And I got Prussia again... Weird... And I hate the dude.

Here's a random fun-fact:  
>when Germany was devided into two nations (East and West Germany), the city of Berlin was divided into East and West Berlin by the 43-km (27-mile) "Berlin Wall." To escape East Berlin, people dug tunnels under the wall, scaled the wall, and even floated in balloons over it. The wall came down in 1989.<p>

Why people did that... I dunno...

History:

The Spanish Hapsburg monarchy became for a time the most powerful in the world. In 1588, Philip II sent his invincible Armada to invade England, but its destruction cost Spain its supremacy on the seas and paved the way for England's colonization of America. Spain then sank rapidly to the status of a second-rate power under the rule of weak Hapsburg kings, and it never again played a major role in European politics.

Capital of Spain: Madrid. (just thought you guys should know :D)

Translation:

Spanish:

Chiquita: small (Feminine) but since it's being referred to a girl without it being in the sentence of "ella es muy chiquita" (She is very small) It means Little one. In other words It's just a cutesy pet name for a small female child. Example: Ritinstonia whose only 4"11 XD

Hijo de puta: son of a bitch!

Mi pierna: my leg!

Como me pude olvidad: how could I forget!

Mierda: Shit!

Ai: this could apply to anything, most use it for sudden realization or when frantic or panicking. So this is kind of like "Aiyah" only Spanish, but sometimes it's used as a word for pain, like "ow" or "ouch". Basically, there is no actual translation to this.

Que estas asiendo?: what are you doing?

Estas tratando de robar mis flores?: are you trying to steal my flowers?

Eso es no?: thats it ain't it?

Deja mis flores sola!: leave my flowers alone!

Salga de aquí!: get out of here!

Quien eres?: who are you?

Sola = feminine for Alone  
>Solo = masculine for Alone<p>

Italian:

Bastardo: bastard

Madri di puttana: usually people would know this as "son of a bitch" but the way I learned it was "mother of whore" it's kind of like saying your mothers a whore, since Madri is mother, and Puttana is whore. Di can be "is, of, and" but you guys can use it as "son of a bitch". Anyways I'ma just tell ya that it's an extremely bad word so i suggest you guys look up the real translation or consult an Italian person before using it out there in the human world XD


	11. Chapter 10: Let's Prank! The Victims

APH: The Random Series 10

Chapter 10: Let's Prank! The Victims: Greenland... And Denmark?

Ritinstonia hummed as she walked down the halls of the world conference building.

It had just ended and Ritinstonia was bored, there was nothing to do and the others were busy. She stretched and yawned a bit, maybe it'd be best if she went home and took a nice long nap.

"Riti!"

Ritinstonia turned around to see who called her name, she smiled when she saw Greenland running up to her holding smoky in her hands.

"YO Greenie! I haven't seen ya in a while! Your usually hanging out wit big brother Canada" she said once said child walked up to her.

"oh, Denmark said he wanted to hang out with me today, and I wanted you to meet him" she said, smiling. Riti laughed and poked Smoky's nose, "your ugly" she said to the cat.

Greenland moved Smoky away and gasped, "no he's not!" Riti smirked and flicked the younger nation's forehead. "yup! He's ugly and your a Ginger"

Greenland rolled her eyes and started walking away, "YO! Wait for me!" Riti shouted, following Greenland to the whereabouts of this... Denmark guy...

-000-

"hahaha!" Denmark laughed as he drank his beer.

Finland smiled, and sat next to him "I can't wait to meet your little sister's friend Denmark, from what Greenland tells us, she's kind of like you!" he said cheery.

Norway frowned, "we don't need another Denmark, he's annoying enough as it is"

Denmark had been bragging about Greenland since he heard that she had gotten a chance to join the world conferences. It kept annoying the hell out of Sweden, Iceland, and Norway. Finland on the other hand, was hanging onto his every word, which pissed Sweden off even more.

"yupp! She takes after me! I'm probably the best brother ever! You know Norway, you could learn a few things from- ACK!" Denmark was cut off when Norway kicked the bottom of his chair, sending him flying face first to the floor.

"PFFTT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They all turned and saw a small, brunette girl wearing a blue war uniform, on the floor on her knees, holding her stomach as she laughed.

Greenland was laughing next to her, just not as exaggerated. When she finally stopped laughing and got on her feet, she patted Greenland's shoulder and sighed, "please tell me the tall, funny one's your older brother"

Greenland shook her head and walked inside, the brunette, following right behind her. Finland smiled and went towards the two girls, "Greenland, is this your friend? She's so small!"

Greenland cringed, and turned to the brunette, who's eye twitched a bit, but she smiled nonetheless. "hi, I'm Ritinstonia, nice t' meet cha" she said, reaching out to shake his hand. Finland smiled and took her small hand in his, "I'm Finland! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Riti smiled, and turned to Norway, he stared at her for a bit, but nodded. Greenland put Smoky down and helped her brother up. Smoky started randomly roaming around, before finding a warm spot on the ground and laying there.

"well Greenie, aren't ya ganna introduce me to the rest of the gang?" Riti asked, as said girl dusted herself off and smiled. "well, you already met Finland, this here is Norway" she said, smiling and motioning to Norway, "this is his little brother Iceland" she motioned towards him, and his random puffin bird "this is Sweden" she motioned to the glasses wearing dude known as Sweden, "and last but not least, my older brother Denmark!" she exclaimed happily.

Denmark smiled and patted Greenland's head. "heh heh heh! Yup! I'm the great Denmark! So your Riti? Im going to call you that, hahaha!" he shouted happily, Riti blinked at him, he was really annoying. "I'm lost..." she muttered.

Greenland picked up Smoky and went to sit down next to Sweden, "why are you lost?" She asked. Riti shrugged her shoulders "well, I don't really understand much, I mean, both you and Denmark say your related. But it was actually Norway who found you as a child first, shouldn't that make him your guardian or something? But now that I really think about it, Denmark was the one who ended up taking care of you all these years before we met. So I guess that would make sense, especially during their Viking days" she explained.

Greenland smiled and just patted Smoky's head, said kitten started purring randomly. Finland turned to Ritinstonia and smiled "Your well informed aren't you?" he asked, Riti smirked and took out her famous black book and started writing in it. "yes, I tend to get as much info on people as possible, just to be on the safe side, so I try to learn as much as possible"

Iceland moved towards her and looked down at her book, he read a few lines. Usually she would have pulled the book away or push the person away, but she felt like she could trust Iceland. And he was so cute :3

"whatcha writing?" Denmark asked as he moved closer to look over her shoulder, "stuff..." he mumbled. Greenland rolled her eyes, "she writes information on everyone she meets, that's how she knows so much on me, she looked it up" Smoky randomly meowed and sat on Sweden's lap. "aww! How cute!" Finland cooed as he sat close to Sweden an patted Smoky.

Sweden is pleased.

Riti smiled and finished writing, she closed her book and was about to strap it back onto her belt, until it flew out of her hands. "wha?"

Denmark snickered and sat down in his seat, "your pretty short, I was able to take it from you in just one swift move hahaha!" he laughed as he opened the black book.

Greenland frowned in concern, "uh... I suggest you give it back... She doesn't like to be called short, then again neither do I" she warned. Denmark either didn't listen or just ignored it. He opened up a random page and read it out loud.

"Estonia

The studious one of the three Baltic states, who is really into computers and allegedly has the most luck in avoiding Russia and problems due to his wit (though this conflicts with Estonia's actual unlucky history). When something dangerous or unfortunate happens to Latvia, he can usually be heard screaming his name. He is best friends with Finland. Note to self, join him for another chat and some more cake! He's a pretty fun person to talk with :D" Denmark smirked and turned to Riti, who was glaring at him and had crossed her arms across her chest.

"well shorty! You seem to have a lot of information on people! Hahahaha- ACK!" Riti growled as she choked Denmark with his own tie, "I hope ya noticed that I don't like being called short" she muttered, taking her book back before letting go.

"your like Norway" Greenland said, under her breath. she then reached out and grabbed a large, chocolate chip cookie from a plate on top of the table (that Finland had backed) and threw it to Ritinstonia, "here girl! Fetch!"

Riti squealed and quickly tried to catch it, but it was too high for her to reach. Norway then caught the cookie and stared at it for a while, no expression on his face.

Riti stared at him for a moment, confused, what the hell? Norway then stared at Riti, and handed her the cookie. She smiled and gladly took it, "yay! Thank you!" she squeaked, eating the cookie like a hamster.

Denmark was finally able to breath better, and smirked, "well shorty, your pretty strong, I'll give ya that" he said laughing. Greenland facepalmed herself, sometimes Denmark was just too oblivious for his own good. Riti was too busy munching on her cookie to care at the moment. Once she finished her treat, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and stared at Greenland, "YO Greenie, are ya still coming over for the SnowDay Festival? I need your help with Planing it, especially since the Gemini/Twin Day Festival is before it. The stress might eat me alive"

Greenland smiled sadly and shook her head, "I can't, I have to prepare for the Christmas day festival. I have to make a dozen candles so I won't be able to help you"

Finland's face lit up, "a festival? Can I help? I really love festivals and I'm very good at planning and getting things organized!" he asked excitedly, Riti stared and thought about it for a  
>moment, then smiled, "sure! The more the Merrier! Christmas is coming soon as well, so I'll help you out with it too, since Christmas is epic" she repelled happily.<p>

Denmark blinked, then smiled and patted Greenland on the head, "your short friend is funny sis" he said, laughing. Sweden raised a hand to rub his tired eyes as Greenland facepalmed herself. Again.

Ritinstonia turned and glared daggers at him "stop calling me short!" she roared, ready to rip his hair out, Denmark, completely oblivious to the situation, laughed "I'm sure that's not a bad thing! Lots of guys like short girls, they find them fun AND energetic!" he stated.

Greenland rolled her eyes "I'm sure Germany does" she mumbled, hoping no one heard. Apparently, her hopes crashed and burn when Denmark nodded "oh, I'm sure he does! I mean Italy was once teasing him about having a bondage obsession, so you never know!" he exclaimed, Ritinstonia, who was just a few inches away from his hair, paused. Germany... Might like her? That means... She has a chance!

Riti blushed and stared at Greenland, a bright smile of hope plastered on her face, "ya hear that! I might actually have a chance with Germany!" she shouted happily.

She reached out and grabbed Greenland's hand and started dancing around the room.

"amore! Mi amore Germani! Ti amo mi amore Germani! Mi Germano! Amo mi hombre Germano!" she sang, spinning around and pulling Greenland along with her. After the dance was over (for Greenland) she huffed and stared at her friend, who was still dancing around, and had somehow gotten Finland to join in, and sing about her love, Germany. "god, your so obsessed..." she said, going to sit down.

Riti stopped, then turned to Greenland and smirked an evil smirk. "oh, I'm obsessed? Least I can admit I love my Germany, does your brother know ya love caterpillar face?" she said, before continuing her dance with Finland.

At that, Sweden, Norway, Iceland and Denmark all turned to face her, "you love who?" Denmark shouted, he slammed his fists on the table. He was Obviously outraged. Greenland blushed, before turning to Ritinstonia and scowling "Why?" she asked.

Riti just laughed and spun around with Finland, "Revenge!"

Denmark frowned and crossed his arms, "and who is this 'Caterpillar face' your in love with then?" he scolded. Greenland quickly got up off her seat and tried to run, but Sweden was quicker and pulled her back without getting up and disturbing Smoky, who was snoozing away on his lap. "sit. And explain" he said in his, pedo like voice.

Greenland sat, and looked towards Riti for help, "hahaha! Your on your own~" she said in sing song. Greenland crossed her arms and pouted, "if you help me I'll bake you three cakes, a marble one, a chocolate one and a strawberry flavored one". Upon hearing that, Riti stopped, and thought about it for a bit, before sighing in defeat.

"fine.." she mumbled. "no! Not fine! Who do you like! Tell me! Big brother demands you tell him!" Denmark screamed, banging his fist on the table. Riti raised a brow, she walked to Denmark and pushed him off his chair, sending him flying to the floor before she sat down, taking his seat. "your a bad older brother if you try to get into your sisters personal life" she said, smiling when she spotted the last large cookie on the table. She reached for it, but got her hand smacked away by Sweden, "no" he scolded, before taking the last cookie and throwing it in the garbage. Ritinstonia looked at him in horror. "y-you MONSTER!" she shouted, her eyes becoming teary, before she scowled and pointed a finger of accusation at him, "you'll pay for your insolence! Face the wrath of the Epicness that is Ritinstonia!" she growled, launching towards him. She was stopped when Norway effortlessly held her back with one arm and held her like a Teddy bear. "you heathen! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" she shouted, struggling against Norway.

"don't attack Sweden!" Greenland scowled at Riti, before turning to sweden "and don't just throw good food away!" She scold, frowning. Great, now Riti will hate on Sweden forever. And I mean.. EVER!

Denmark got up and laughed like he didn't just fall over and had his face collide with the floor. Like a Boss.

After a while Riti stopped struggling and just became too lazy to move. She didn't know why, but she felt calm near Norway. She instantly relaxed and stayed like that, letting her arms and feet dangle and allowing him to hold her like a Teddy bear.

"hahaha! Shorty seemed to have calmed down already!" Denmark exclaimed, poking her cheek. She didn't respond, screw Denmark! She was too lazy to respond, he can shove his beer up his arse... In fact... She'll do that later, when no ones looking. Yea! Who's the boss now bitch!

Norway, still expressionless, brought a fist down on Denmark's head hard. "leave her alone" he said. Denmark rubbed his head and whined, "your no fun Norge!" he cried.

Greenland blinked, what the hell just happened?

"well, does anyone want a snack? I'll go get us some more cookies, and maybe some milk" Finland said cheery, Riti scowled, "no! Please anything but milk! It's evil and it lies and it taste bland!" she complained.

Honestly when you really look at it, they were like a big, happy family. With Finland as mommy and Sweden as daddy. And the rest as the rowdy, messed up children.

...Weird.

Finland just smiled and nodded, before heading to the kitchen.

Riti then turned towards Greenland, before briefly glaring at Sweden, and stared at her, "oh yea, I went to Spain's house yesterday, did I tell ya?" she said. Greenland shook her head "no, I didn't even know you knew Spain, I never got the chance to talk to him, what happened?" she asked.

Riti smiled, not realizing that Norway had sat down and she was now sitting on his lap, like a small stuffed toy. Leave her, she knows she's small.

Shut up.

"well, I already know him from the Halloween party, and yesterday at the meeting he invited me over so I said yes. Anyways when I went over that Romano guy, Italy's brother, was pissed and ruined the crates of tomatoes me and Spain were putting together" she said as Greenland nodded, to show she was listening.

"well, he apologized to me, saying I remind him of a girl he knew when he was little or something unepic like that. Then we went to have some tea and sweets with Spain. And he compared Romano to his brother, you should have seen how hurt and sad Romano looked" she said, getting mad just remembering it.

"why did he compare them? What did he say?" Greenland asked.

"he said that Romano should smile more often, and why couldn't he be more like Italy, who was kind and sweet and smiled all the time"

Greenland gasped, "that's just rude! Why would he say something so insensitive like that?"

Riti shrugged, "I dunno, but he's a fuck brain" she told the younger girl. Norway smacked her gently in the head. Because apparently, he can.

"well, anyways, he kept comparing me to some random guy named Prussia" she continued.

Denmark, who was randomly listening in, smirked "to Prussia? You two are nothing alike!"

Riti turned to him and raised a brow, "who is he anyways? And why am I being compare to some random bastard who thinks he's awesome anyways?" she demanded, she squeaked when Norway repeated his act of smacking her gently on the head, "meek!".

Discipline, for swearing apparently.

"do you consider yourself as awesome?" Iceland said, finally talking for the first time in... I dunno.

Greenland laughed, "nope! She thinks she's Epic, because Epic-"

"-is way better then awesome or cool, Epic is beyond those two shi- I mean not special words" Ritinstonia finished, watching her words so that Norway would refrain himself from... Disciplining her.

Her head was sensitive ok?

... Shut up.

"hmm, well, I guess in that one sense you two are alike. Do you like pulling pranks on people?" the silverette asked.

Greenland shuddered, she has been a past victim of Ritinstonia's... Little shows of appreciations. "yes... Sometimes..."

"I only do it when I'm bored, I try not to make a habit out of it. I draw or read a book instead" Riti said, smiling.

Iceland blinked in thought for a bit, then nodded, "well, you two only have two traits that are similar, other then that you two are completely different" he explained, the random black bird on his head squawked.

Greenland stared at it, and started to stroked his little feathers, which Iceland and the bird highly approved of.

Riti blinked, then raised an index finger and pointed to the roof in realization, "oh! A small, yellow bird landed on my head yesterday, I don't know who he belongs to but he was pretty cute and seemed to find my head comfortable" she explained.

Denmark laughed, "it must have been that idiots bird, what was it's name again?"

"Gilbird?" Ritinstonia responded. Denmark laughed and nodded, Finland soon came back with a plateful of large, chocolate cookies and drinks, he got milk for Greenland and Iceland, tea for himself, Norway and Sweden, and beer for Denmark.

"I didn't know what you'd like since you said you didn't like milk, so I got you apple juice instead!" he said smiling, giving her a cute, light blue cup filled with apple juice.

Riti made a 'squee' sound and hugged Finland before reaching for a cookie. She stopped midway and turned to stare at Sweden, when he was too busy drinking his tea, she glared at him briefly before grabbing a cookie and eating it hamster style!

Oh yea, she rolled like that. XD

"I've been meaning to ask, since no ones ever heard of you, would you explain to me what the SnowDay Festival is?" Finland asked, sitting next to Sweden.

When she was done eating her cookie, she wiped her mouth clean and smiled, "well, the SnowDay Festival is celebrated on the 24th, the same day people celebrate Christmas. It's when we celebrate the coming of the snow, and appreciate it's purpose for us, a symbolic thing. We believe the snow portrays innocence, purity and peace, so its like the gods are covering us in a large blanket. The fun part that I love best is when every child, adolescent and elderly person receives a shiny red apple before the celebrations begins" Riti explained

Greenland drank her milk and raised a confused brow, "why an apple?"

Riti smiled, "well, an Apple in my country represents many things, depending on how you give it, when you give it and to whom you give it to. It represents Sin, lust, awakening, danger, The Goddess and Love. During the festival, the apple must be given by a member of the family whom is well trusted. For example, an elderly person usually receives it from their grandchildren or children. A child, from their eldest siblings or Parents, usually the father hands his to the daughter, and the mother hands it to the son. As for adolescents, they can either receive it from the youngest, or closest sibling, or their grandparents" she said, taking a sip of her apple juice. Hmmm. That's good apple juice.

The Irony.

"what does it mean when they usually hand the apple out then?" Denmark asked, actually paying attention. Riti blinked, then smiled.

"well duh, love and awakening, the awakening is is for different reasons. The awakening for a child to change into an adolescent, and adolescent to adult, and an elderly person to the next life, and reincarnation" she said, reaching for another cookie.

"what about the festival? What do they do?" Finland asked, excited.

The random black penguin bird thing on Iceland's head flew onto Greenland's head. No one seemed to noticed.

"well, first I have to announce the festival to begin, then, everyone starts throwing candy into the air, shouting "Good Fortune!" until the candy runs out, and usually allowing sometime for the kids To gather as much candy as they Please. The music begins and people can choose to either dance, sing or walk around town and look at the different decorations and see what surprises the stores give out. We even give each other gifts that you don't open until your at home when the festival ends at midnight" she explained, eating her cookie and finishing up her juice.

The random black penguin panda bird thing squawked.

"wow, your festivals sound fun!" Denmark shouted, drinking his beer happily, "good fortune!" he shouted randomly.

Riti laughed, "yup! Can't beat that epicness shit, like a damn boss!" she exclaimed happily. Only to get smacked again by Norway's hand again. Curse you Norway's hand and you attempts to discipline!

The random black penguin panda toucan bird thing squawked again. "ok will someone tell me what that random black penguin panda toucan stork thing is? It's creepier then most of the Faery creatures that live in my backyard" she said, pointing to Greenland's head.

"it's a puffin bird, from Iceland" Iceland said, stroking the feathers on the puffin bird.

Riti sighed, the randomness that just happened here is just...

Moo...

-000-

Riti was walking down the streets around Denmark's home, she decided to come visit him since she was bored and wanted to get to know him better.

... In other words carry out her threat to shove his beer up his arse. She needed revenge!

Riti sighed, she decided to visit Denmark, maybe she could raid his fridge, steal his food and possibly bug the hell out of him.

Riti smirked, maybe she could even pull a few... "shows of affections", as she liked to call them, ya know... To show Denmark that he's alright...

Shut up.

She looked around and spotted a dollar store, (well, it was a dollar store, only it wasn't exactly a dollar, since the currency in Denmark was the Krone instead of the dollar)

(Whatever)

She walked in and shopped for the right tools, oh, this will be fun.

-000-

Greenland sighed, she grabbed the grocery bag and started walking out of the grocery store and down the street with Denmark. Her and Denmark had just finished shopping since he wanted to eat dinner with his little sister.

He had asked (Demended) Greenland to spend some quality time with him today, so she had to postpone her plans for him.

Smokey mewed and started wiggling in her arm in distress. "Smoky? You ok?" she asked, the small kitten mewed again and jumped out of her arm, heading towards Denmark's house.

Greenland blinked, Denmark started laughing, "hahaha! Maybe he was home sick!" he said laughing.

As the two started walking towards Denmark's house, Greenland started feeling uneasy, like something bad was about to happen.

It was the same feeling she usually got when Riti was about to pull one of her... "shows of affections"

As they reached the door, they heard a meowing noise. "is that your cat?" Denmark asked, turning around to look. When nothing seemed out of the ordinary, he went back to unlocking the door.

There was a rustling noise in the bushes, causing Greenland to jump a bit, "uh, Denmark?" she asked, nervously.

Denmark opened the door and turned to see his sister. He tripped on air and fell forward inside.

"D-Denmark?" Greenland shouted in concern, she was about lean down to help him out, until three tarantulas jumped on top of him. One on his head one near his right cheek and another on the small of his back. Greenland freaked out and accidentally fell backwards, she screamed when a spider web fell on her.

Denmark screeched (in a totally, not girlish way, It was soo totally manly) and quickly jumped up frantically trying to take the tarantulas off. The tarantulas fell on the floor, and stood still.

He turned and helped Greenland take off the spider web. "w-what the hell?" he said, when they both found out it was fake. they both heard laughing and turned.

"that was EPIC!"

there, at the front door holding a plastic tarantula and a video camera, was Ritinstonia. She chuckled, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! I saw the plastic spiders and I just HAD to show how much I love you both"

Greenland frowned, she knew it. "why the hell did you do that!" she screeched, slapping Riti on the head with a large, paper fan she ordered online.

Riti just chuckled, "revenge! This is what happens when your brother dares to call the Epic of Epic Epicness that Epicly is the Epic Me short! And this is what happens when you just cancel plans without a good reason on the Epic me! Besides, I only intended to scare the crap out of him" she explained, only to get whacked a few more time with the random fan.

Denmark blinked, he was a bit confused and still a little shocked from the tarantula attack. When his brain started to process everything, Riti had already helped Greenland take all the groceries inside.

"I don't see why you won't appreciate my love, I made it so clear" Riti said, pouting as she raided Denmark's fridge.

Greenland was putting everything where it's supposed to go, "that's not love! You know I hate spiders! So why would you- Why are you raiding my brother's fridge?" she scowled.

Riti laughed and took out a beer, "I'm Hungry, duh" she was about to open the beer until Greenland smacked her with the fan and took the beer away. "don't get drunk in my brothers house!"

Greenland went to place the beer back in the fridge, and grumbled something about how spiders suck and they can go to hell. Riti raised a brow, then crossed her arms and went to sit down at the table, "humph!"

Suddenly, Denmark ran into the kitchen, huffing and pointing a finger at Riti, "you pulled that prank, didn't you?"

Riti and Greenland both facepalmed themselves, "yes, I'm the Epic mastermind of that Epic prank, why it took you this long to realize it, I'll never know" she said.

Denmark blinked, then started laughing, "that was the best! I'm going to call Norway and tell him about it!" he declared, grabbing a phone. Greenland raised a brow, "you sure that's a good idea? You know how Norway finds you annoying..."

Denmark just laughed, "what are you talking about sis? Denmark and I are close! He's my buddy!" he said, dialing the number and placing the phone at his ear.

After a few minutes and blank stares from Ritinstonia and Greenland, Denmark's face lit up, "hey Norge! You wouldn't believe what Shorty did!" as he spoke he left the kitchen.

Riti raised a brow, then turned to Greenland, "so, what's for dinner?"

Greenland sighed, then thought about it, "I'm not sure... Any suggest-"

"Pasta"

"-tions..."

Greenland rolled her eyes and took out some boxed pasta noodles, ever since Riti started hanging out with The Axis, she's been getting waay into their food and culture.

"oh, don't forget Greenie, ya still owe me three cakes"

Greenland rolled her eyes again. Riti would forget the most simplest and most obvious things in the world (like how Marik From Yu-Gi-Oh wears a black Tank Top underneath his Lavender Belly Top) but when it came to sweets and Money, she had an amazing memory.

-000-

"ahhh.. I love food" Riti said, patting her stomach after devouring two bowls of pasta.

Not Italy good but close enough.

Greenland was washing the dishes as Riti stood and randomly started walking around the kitchen, "Greenie, I need to ask you a question" she said seriously.

"what is it?" Greenland asked, never taking her eyes off the dishes.

"should I start spending more time with Germany?" Riti asked, stopping to cross her arms, lifting a hand to rub her chin with her index finger in thought.

"well, if you want to, I mean it's your choice"

"if it were about bushy brows you would have had a different answer wouldn't you"

"don't call him bushy brows!"

"but it's true" Ritinstonia shrugged her shoulders and smirked, "have you seen them? It's like 'holy shit! Are they alive?'"

"I think they're cute!" Greenland defended

"of course ya would, ya practically like the guy" she teased.

"isn't he supposed to be your older brother? Why are you making fun of his eyebrows?" Greenland asked, putting the plates back in the cabinet.

Riti shrugged, "because I can and it bothers you"

Greenland sighed, "your a bully"

"good, I'm an Epic bully" Riti said laughing, then stretched and started walking out the kitchen, "well! I'm ganna go home now, ya going home or are ya Staying here tonight?"

Greenland dried her hands with a towel and shrugged, "Denmark wants me to sleep over"

Riti just smiled and was about to leave, until Smoky mewed and jumped onto her. "Gyaaaaah!"

Denmark later walked in and laughed when he saw Riti on the floor with Smoky just on top of her. "hahaha! What's wrong Shorty? Scared of a little kitten?"

Riti growled, "Denmark unless your willing to die.. Shut up" she turned to Greenland and scowled, "take him! I'll eat him unless you take him!"

Greenland picked up Smoky and hugged him tightly, "don't eat my cat! He's just a baby!"

Riti sat up, and swiftly punched Denmark in the stomach, watching as he clenched his stomach and fell to his knees on the floor. She then turned to Greenland and smirked "well duh, that's the point!"

Greenland put smoky down so that he could leave the kitchen, "your evil today!"

Riti smirked as her bangs covered her eyes, "hmm, yes, it's like the pirate era all over again" she then looked up and crossed her arm, chuckling "heh, well! I'm off! Take care!" she turned and stared at Denmark who was getting up.

She patted him on the head before leaving. Hmmm, I guess that prank was better then shoving beer up his arse. Good thing she recorded it. Ahh blackmail is always fun.

-End Of Chapter 10-

Author's Note: well... That was pointless, useless and extremely short... Anyways I wrote this when I was half asleep, I mean it was friggen 12:36 am. And I was pulling ideas out of my ass at the time what else was I supposed to do?

Anyways hopefully next chapter will have a plot... And we finally get to see some nice, blood red eyes, does anyone know who had blood red eyes, silver white hair and a weird laugh? XD

Well! Wish me luck in writing it! Oh! Y'all will also learn all about how old Riti really is! She's so young...

History:

Following the disappearance of the Norse population, expeditions from England and Norway came to Greenland throughout the 16th and 17th centuries, and from the 17th and 18th centuries it was primarily the European whalers who came into contact with the Inuits. This resulted in extensive trade, and the Inuits were particularly taken with the Europeans' small glass beads, which today are used in the national costume. The missionary Hans Egede from the joint kingdom of Denmark-Norway arrived in what is today known as Nuuk in 1721 in his search for the Norse settlers. He never found them, but instead converted the Inuits to the Christian faith. The Inuits today are Lutheran evangelists.

Greenland is an island of Denmark in the northern Atlantic ocean off of northeast Canada. It is the largest island in the world and lies mostly within the Arctic circle. Greenland is a self-governed Danish (Denmark) territory. In other words, Denmark owns Greenland...

Nuff said.

Translations:

Italian:

amore! Mi amore Germani! Ti amo mi amore Germani!: Beloved! My beloved Germany! I love my Beloved Germany!

Spanish:

Mi Germano! Amo mi hombre Germano!: My Germany! I love my Man Germany!

Germano = Masculine for German

Germana = Feminine for German 


	12. Chapter 11: Ages, Blood Red Eyes

APH: The Random Series 11

Chapter 11: Ages, Blood Red Eyes And A Date?

Riti walked down that familiar hallway and headed for the doors to the conference room where the Allies were planing a meeting, they had invited her for some strange reason, but she decided to go anyways.

Boredom, it gets to ya.

She opened the door and poked her head in. She must have been early since only England was in and he was strangely reading the newspaper.

"good morning" she greeted as she closed the door behind her and walked in, taking a seat next to him.

"good morning Ritin, how are you?" he asked, being kind enough to set the newspaper down and turn his full attention to her. She smiled, "oh, ya know, boring. Not much to do... Hey, where is everyone?" she asked, looking around, she then spotted Canada.

"oh, morning Canada!" she said happily, England raised a brow and looked in her direction, "oh, hello there Canada, when did you get here?"

Canada blushed and just smiled, "well, I-"

The doors burst open and America walked in, "have no fear! the Hero is here!" he shouted happily, China, France and Russia walked in after him.

"Honestly, I don't understand you Americans and your ways aru, your so immature" china complained, fuming.

"oh, good morning Ritinstonia, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" Russia greeted, sittin next to her. Riti raised a brow and gave him a skeptical look. "I'm fine, I haven't been over your place in a while" she replied, narrowing her eyes at him, "you haven't been bullying Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia recently, have you?"

Russia laughed, "well of course I have! It's fun to bully short people, da?"

Riti's eye twitched she then grabbed Russia's scarf and started pulling on it fiercely, "did you just imply I was short? How dare you? And don't bully Latvia!" she screeched, not realizing that she wasn't hurting Russia at all and he was laughing.

America frowned, then went to Riti and patted her shoulder, "Ritinstonia! Come! Sit next to the hero!" he said laughing. Ritinstonia stopped tugging on Russia's scarf and turned to America, "eh? Why?" she asked, turning to face him properly.

America smiled and grabbed Ritinstonia's arm, pulling her Forward to stand. "because the hero needs his sidekick!" he exclaimed, Riti's eye twitched, she Should smack the bitch.

No really, she should.

"but, I want to sit next to England and Russia, I'll be able to bully them easier that way" Riti told him, staring back at her seat.

"oh, so the small one wants to stay with someone who is taller then her, da?" Russia teased, giving her a small smile.

She twitched and pulled her arm away from America's grasp. "You bastard! How dare ya call the epic me short! And your not that tall and even if you are you must be on some sort of special Russian steroids or something stop making fun of meeee!" she screeched, banging her fists on his arm.

Russia chuckled, "so small" only adding to the fire, Riti growled and attempted to choke him, only failing miserably.

"oh mon ami, why don't you come Over here and sit with moi~" France cooed, only to get smacked in the head with a Brittania Chop! "you stupid cheesy frog leave her alone don't you dare attempt to hit on her!" he scolded.

"you bastard! You've ruined my gorgeous hair!" France cried, grabbing a comb and fixing his hair with a mirror. He cooed at his reflection and started making kissy faces at it.

England rolled his eyes, and squeaked when Riti hugged him from behind, "hey bro? When are ya ganna make me something to eat?" she asked him. England smiled, "well if your hungry I could make you fish and chips after the meeting, if you'd like" he chuckled when Riti made a 'squee' noise and hugged him tighter.

"oh, and Russia, don't pick on Latvia, he's my little brother" she said, glaring at him.

Russia chuckled, "I see, so now the short people will be sticking together, da?" he laughed again when Riti started to (attempt to) strangle him again.

China grunted, "I suggest you stop making fun of her aru, or I'll have to teach you Ancient Chinese secret to kicking your ass for messing with my little sister aru!" he screeched.

Russia just chuckled again, "little shorty short tiny one" he teased again, Riti growled and started Om nom noming on his head. Only making him laugh even more.

"Aiya! Riti don't munch on his head aru! You'll get a stomach ache!" china shouted. Trying to pull he off.

England rolled his eyes and took out a Lollypop from his front pocket, "Ritin, if you sit down I'll give you this Lollypop" he told her, waving the treat in her face.

Riti smiled and quickly sat down. England smiled back and patted her head, he chuckled as Riti devoured the sweet in seconds.

Hmmm... Lemony

America frowned, not liking the fact that Ritinstonia was ignoring him and giving all her attention to others, he quickly replaced his frown with a laugh, then reached out and grabbed Ritinstonia by the forearm. "don't worry! I promise I'll give you Italy or Germany if you come up with me!" he exclaimed, never taking his hand off Riti.

"eh?" was all she was able to say before she was pulled up to the front of the room and facing the black board.

Russia was quietly mumbling "Kolkolkolkolkol"

"you damn wanker! You can't just decide for her!" England shouted, America just laughed and hugged Riti from behind. "alright! Let's get this meeting started dudes!" Riti blinked but shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"don't ignore me!" England screamed.

"alright! Now let's begin! How are we going to split the countries?" he asked, giving everyone his signature smile. Riti raised a brow, before turning to stare at the board. She squealed with glee when she spotted the cute little drawings of Japan, Italy and Germany.

"awww!" she shouted, getting out of America's grasp and headed closer to the board, "who drew Germany like this? He's soo adorable!".

England smiled smugly "I did, I'm actually glad you like it" he exclaimed happily, crossing his arms and chuckling.

Riti laughed, then turned and stared at the little Germany picture, she blushed and smiled "he's so cute, my sweetie..." she mumbled.

Admit it though... He is :3

"anyways! dudes! We really need to see who's going to get whom! I suggest we give all three of them to me! Because I'm the hero and I deserve it!" America shouted, pointing a thumb to himself. England growled and stood up, he made his way towards America and started poking his forehead, "now wait just a minute you git! Who gave you the right to take them all?"

China nodded, "that's right! I suggest the oldest gets the best country aru!"

America chopped China's head, he was still a little ticked off at being the youngest, Then he realized that they now had Ritinstonia with them, and she was probably younger then him. I mean she looked the part, she practically looked and acted 13!

"china! That's a great idea bro! We should form a line! Oldest gets to pick what country they want, and youngest gets what Evers left!" he suggested, laughing.

Riti, who finally stopped drooling and fantasizing about Germany, turned to all of them and frowned, "wait, are you all fighting for Japan, Italy and Germany?" she asked, when they nodded her frowned deepened, "wait a minute! You guys want my Germany? I mean Germany" she growled. Placing her hands on her hips.

"don't worry, you'll be able to get one of them as well" America stated. He walked to her and patted he head affectionately, unaware of the fact that she was secretly planing on setting his jacket on fire when he wasn't looking.

"alright, everyone get into a single line aru, oldest up front, and youngest down low" china ordered. getting up from his seat and moving towards the black board.

He stopped and stood straight, with Russia calmly, too calmly, following and standing next to him. France and England were next to Russia, followed by America and Canada.

"well? Come stand in line!" America said laughing. motioning to all of them with his hand.

Riti blinked for a bit, wondering wether or not she should poke his face for being stupid, then sighed in defeat. "I guess it couldn't hurt..." she muttered, walking to stand next to China, on the other side.

Everyone stared at her, wide eyed in confusion. Riti turned to them and raised a brow, "w-what?" she asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Ritin, h-how old are you?" England asked, staring at the supposedly old girl. Riti smiled, "well duh! I was born around the time when the Roman empire was still in power, in 203 B.C!" she said happily. (203 B.C, four years before Spain had become a part of the Roman Empire in 206 B.C, when it was conquered by Scipio Africanus)

Everyone stared at her, Riti blinked and shifted in her spot nervously, she blushed "what? Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked, raising a brow.

Russia then smiled, he walked up to her and patted her head, "you look so young and your still so small" he said smiling, "so very, very tiny".

Riti growled, "I'm not that short! And how old did you guys think I was?" she roared, waving her arms around frantically like a child. That's not very mature.

England shrugged his shoulders, "I thought you were no younger then America, how ... Did you manage to stay so young and look 13 all these years?" he asked, staring at her.

Riti rolled her eyes, "I am NOT 13, and I don't know why I look so smal- so young" she told them, placing her hands on her hips.

She did NOT almost admit she was small. There was no way in hell she'd give Russia anything to tease her with.

"oh mon petit Cherie, you are as gorgeous as ever, don't listen to that British Buffon" France said, pulling Riti into a hug."uh, thanks?" she said, then squealed as she felt France's hand go up he skirt.

She tried to push him away, luckily England growled and grabbed France by the collar and threw him across the room, "don't just go about grabbing people you perverted old frog!"

Riti laughed and dusted her clothes, trying to get the feel of France's grabby hands off of her. "anyways, since I'm the oldest, I suggest we just leave things as they are and see how everything plays out. Besides, I want no part in this, I don't want to risk getting bombed again" she glances at America, then rolled her eyes, "and, as much as I love watching the other guy explode, which i really do enjoy, I'm going to have to stay neutral" she told them, crossing her arms.

She then took out her camera and started taking a few pictures of the black board, chibi Germany was just so adorable!

"you really seem to like these drawings aru, is it because you have a crush on Germany?" china asked, Ritinstonia tensed.

"you have a crush on Germany?" England shouted, scowling and placing his hands on his hips. He's such a women.

"what? But why mon Cherie? He's so tacky!" France screeched, finally coming back and recovering from being thrown half way across the room.

Russia was smiling, with a dark, purple aura around him, and he was muttering "Kolkolkolkolkol"

America frowned, "yea! You could so totally do better dude! Like me! Why like him when there's a hero who can always protect you right here?" he complained, when everyone turned to face him, he blushed, realizing he'd just confessed.

"I-I-I-I mean, he's the enemy! You should so totally be here with us! The heroes!" he shouted, face getting darker with each word.

Riti blinked, then sighed "anyways, let's continue the meeting and change the topic before I die from stress" she suggested, smiling when everyone nodded and headed back to their seats.

-000-

Riti stretched and sighed, that was a long meeting of randomness and complete nonsense. Like always...

As she walked down the halls, she felt something sit on her right shoulder, she turned her head and smiled once she saw the cute blond fairy in a cute pink dress. "well, hey there Tinker-Bell, nice to see you again" she said to the small fairy, giggling when Tinker-Bell kissed her cheek, making it feel like a soft feather brushing her by it.

She heard shrieking and screaming, followed by a large BANG, coming from down the hall and around the corner. Riti raised a brow and walked towards the noise, ignoring Tinker-Bell's protests.

Once she neared the corner, The small fairy Shreeked and flew away. Riti hadn't noticed, she poked her head around the corner, and bumped into someone. Then, everything went by so fast.

There was cursing in German, a girls shreek, a blur of white hair and then, the sound of a metal object clashing with her face, knocking her unconscious.

The next thing Riti knew, was that she was in someones arms. They were poking her cheek randomly. Riti groaned in annoyance, then slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry, but she was able to see beautiful, blood red eyes.

It was a strange Colour, so familiar. As bright as a star-cut Ruby, covered in blood. Such a dreadful colour.

"your eyes... So... Familiar..." was all she said, before blacking out again.

-000-

Riti groaned and sat up, she stretched and winced when her head started painfully throbbing. "man! What did I do this time?" she mumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

"are you feeling better?"

Riti's head turned sharply to see Liechtenstein sitting beside her. She blinked for a few moments, then realized she was in bed, with a bandage wrapped around her head, without her boots and blue jacket on. (she always wore a black, spaghetti strap tank top underneath with a blue butterfly design at the chest)

"where am I?" she asked the young girl.

Liechtenstein smiled brightly, "your in mine's and big brothers house. Big brother brought you home with a giant bruise on your head, what happened big sister?" she asked, placing a hand on Riti's forehead.

Riti stared at her for a moment, then smiled, "I don't really know, anyways I should probably get going" she said, getting out of bed.

Liechtenstein tried to get her to stay, but Riti kept telling her she was fine. As she put on her jacket, Riti slowly walked to the door, once she opened it, she was face to face with Switzerland.

He was holding a tray with soup, some bread and apple juice on it. His hand was lifted, as if he was about to knock on the door. "hey, you shouldn't be out of bed, your injured" he scolded, half-heartedly.

Riti blinked for a moment, then sighed in defeat and smiled, "you two are sweet, but, mind explaining to me what happened that's making my head feel like it's being sliced open with a dull spoon?" she asked.

Liechtenstein was able to get Riti to get back into bed, while Switzerland handed her the tray of food, he began to explain.

"I'm not really sure, I was walking down the hallway and I spotted England going frantic, you were unconscious in his arms. When I asked what happened he said that he found you like that with Prussia, who had told him that Hungary was after him with a frying pan, and she hit you by mistake. Hungary left, but Prussia stayed behind to see if you were dead or alive" he said, watching as Riti ate the bread like a hamster.

Cause that's the Epic way of eating... Hamster eating!

...shut up

He smiled and continued, "anyways, he said that Prussia left you in his care, so I thought it'd be best if I brought you here" he blushed a little.

Riti smiled and finished her dinner, the she clasped her hands together, and gave Switzerland her biggest, and brightest smile, "thank you for the food"

Switzerland blushed and nodded, Liechtenstein giggled, "big sister? Will you be here a while?" she asked Riti, as Switzerland picked up the tray, and stood. Riti sighed and chuckled "well, only if you'd let me, I wouldn't mind"

"well, it is getting dark, I don't mind if you stay over" Switzerland said, heading for the door.

Liechtenstein giggled again, "yay! We're going to have so much fun today big sister! And maybe tomorrow you and Switzi could go out while he shows you around" she suggested.

Switzerland froze, then turned to face them, his cheeks burning bright red, "w-w-we don't have to do anything you don't want to Ritinstonia" he stuttered. Liechtenstein giggled again, and Riti just smiled, a little confused, "sure, I wouldn't mind at all"

Switzerland nodded, then headed downstairs. Liechtenstein smiled and stood, "I'll be right back!" she said, Riti nodded. Hopefully tomorrow, she'd be able to have something sweet, and hopefully, meet the dude who stayed behind after Hungary attacked her with a frying pan(?).

When Liechtenstein came back, she had brought fabric, measuring tape, scissors, pins and a bunch of other fashion things.

Riti blinked and raised a brow, "umm..."

Liechtenstein giggled and put some fabric samples on the bed, spreading them all out for her to see. "pick a Colour! I'll make you something" she said excited.

Riti nodded and looked at all of the different colours and designs. The one that caught her attention the most, was the nice blue fabric, and it was satin silk too! "wow..." she whispered, it was an amazing Colour, and the way it stood out made it even more gorgeous then it already was.

"I see you like the blue one, I could use that Colour, if you'd like" Liechtenstein offered, Riti just smiled and handed her the sample fabrics. She giggled and put them aside, grabbing the measuring tape.

"ok! Can I measure you big sister? It'll only take a minute" she asked, Riti smiled and nodded. Liechtenstein was so adorable...

-000-

The next day, Riti was up bright and early, (when normally, she'd sleep in and be lazy) she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Stopping at the door frame, she smiled, leaning against it and crossing her arms as she watched Liechtenstein with Switzi making breakfast. She envied them... To be able to get along with your sibling like that.. It's rare now a days.

Liechtenstein felt someone watching and turned around. She smiled brightly and bowed, "guten margin big sister, did you sleep well?" she asked, giving her a bright smile. Switzi turned and smiled, he nodded his head as a greeting.

Riti chuckled and walked towards them, "buenos Dias, and yes, I did" she replied, patting Liechtenstein on the head. Liechtenstein giggled and hugged Riti, "heh, honestly your so cute it kills me" she said hugging back.

Riti then turned to Switzi and smiled, "hi Switzi!" she greeted.

-000-

Once they finished eating the three of them went Out to the backyard for some tea. Riti was literally tempted to run around the his backyard just for the hell of it.

"I'm tempted to just, live in your backyard dude... It's so gorgeous" she muttered. She sat down in the middle of the bench, and looked around. Switzi sat on her left while Liechtenstein sat on her right.

"well, if you'd like I could show around the garden" Switzerland offered, Riti's eyes lit up with joy and excitement, she smiled and nodded.

Like an idiot.

The two stood and turned to Liechtenstein, "you comin' sweetie?" Riti asked. Liechtenstein Smiled and shook her head, saying that she just wanted to sit and enjoy the sunny day. Riti and Switzi stared at each other, before shrugging and walking down the garden.

Riti smiled and started walking up ahead, looking at all the different flowers. There were white ones, pink ones and even some cute little blue ones.

Riti did the one thing anyone in her place would do, take out her mega super sexy phone and start taking random pictures of everything! As they walked by more flowers, she took picture after picture of all the different types of flowers in switzerland's garden.

"you have an amazing garden dude! Tell me your super ultra mega sexy secret to keeping it this Epic! I must know!" she complemented(?)

Switzerland chuckled, "easy, I shoot anyone who dares to cross my lawn" he deadpanned.

Riti laughed, imagining Switzerland running after France with a gun if her ever tried to cross his lawn to steal a flower for his crotch.

The one thing that caught Riti's attention the most was the cute rose bush around the back. She walked up towards it and smiled.

The roses were so bright and healthy, with some due drops on them. "wow..." she whispered.

"you like roses?" Switzi asked, Riti turned to him and smiled, "yupp! They're so sweet and romantic. They show such power and beauty that one can't help but love and admire them, and they also have a dark secret on the side, to be seductive and alluring, causing one to be drawn to them. They really are quit enchanting"

Switzi smiled, "wow, that was a strange analysis, but understandable" he reached out and gently picked out a rose, taking out the thorns and handing the gorgeous flower to her. "here, you can have it if you'd like"

Riti stared at it, then smiled and gladly took it the flower. "thanks, they're so pretty..." she said, touching the soft petals gently.

Switzerland smiled, a soft wind blew, causing the flowers in the garden to sway back and forth gently, as if they were giving them a cute, little dance. The aroma of fresh, heathy flowers filled the air, making it more blissful and relaxing.

They soon finished their walk around the garden and headed back to the bench in the back of switzerland's house. Riti smiled when she saw liechtenstein patiently waiting for them. "hey, been waiting long?" she asked the younger nation.

Liechtenstein smiled and shook her head. The three of them enjoyed the beautiful day out in the backyard for a little while longer, before walking back inside. Liechtenstein told Riti all about how Switzerland had saved her, fed her and sheltered and how kind he was for doing so when he himself was affected by the depression.

Switzi would blush and start saying he'd only done the right thing, making Liechtenstein and Riti giggle.

"well, I guess I should be going now" Riti said once Liechtenstein had finished her story. She stretched and yawned softly. "so soon? But didn't big brother show you around?" Liechtenstein asked, a bit disappointed, the day had only just begun.

Switzerland frowned, "I could always do it another time, you don't have to worry about it" He assured her.

Riti smiled and stretched again, "well, I actually still got some time, I wouldn't mind it if ya showed me around a bit"

Switzerland raised a questioning brow, and crossed his arms, "are you sure?" he asked sternly, "if your busy you can go, I could show you around another time" he offered.

The small girl nodded, "I'm sure, don't worry about it" she assured him, staring at the rose in her hands and tried to put it in her hair.

Switzi just sighed in defeat and nodded, "alright, then let's go" he started walking with Riti towards the door, before turning to his younger sister, "you coming Liechtenstein?" he asked.

The younger girl shook her head and smiled, "no thank you, I think it'll be nice if you and big sister go on a date" she said, smiling brightly.

"are you sure? Will you be fine here on your own?" the older boy asked concerned, while Riti still struggling with that damned evil rose.

Liechtenstein nodded. Switzi stared at her for a bit, then sighed in defeat, "alright" he said, lifting a hand to pat her head, "we'll be back shortly ok? Don't open the door for anybody you got it?" He told her sternly.

Liechtenstein nodded, and watched the two leave. Yay! Now she'll be able to finish her present!

As Riti and Switzi started walking down the street, Riti continued to struggle with the rose. The rose that seemed to hate brunettes. "Liechtenstein is so cute, calling this a date" she commented, giving the evil brunette hating rose most of her attention. Switzi nodded in agreement "yea, she's very- she called this a date?" he asked, turning to her, taking in what the smaller nation said.

Riti nodded, "yea, isn't this a date?" she asked, turning to him and tilting her head a little in questioning.

Switzi blushed and looked away, "o-only if you want it to be" he mumbled. He was such a cutie, Riti just smiled at him and nodded.

As they walked, Riti growled at the rose that would not stay put in her hair. Switzerland stared at her and raised a questioning brow, once he saw her struggling with the flower he stopped and took the rose from her hand, and fixed it so it'll fit in her hair. "there, is that better?" he asked, placing both hands on her shoulders and stepping back a bit to see her better.

Riti looked up at him, raising a hand to feel the flower perfectly in place smiled and nodded, "thanks dude, does it look ok?" she asked, moving her head to the side slightly to show it off better. Switzerland smiled and nodded.

At that very moment an old lady walked by, she smiled as she saw them, "my, don't you two look close, what an adorable couple you make" she commented, giving a small chuckle as she saw Switzi blush "n-no! Wait, um" he mumbled. He moved a few inches away from Riti. Riti just laughed, she loved the elderly, their wise, tell Epic stories and can be real funny.

Riti ended up chatting with the elderly women, once finished they bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways.

Switzerland turned to Riti and smiled, "you really seemed into her stories of when she was younger. Are you into things like that?" he asked, watching as the smaller nation smiled and nodded.

"I love learning about the old days and this about the past, I mean, dude, I've been isolated from the world and have been in hiding for ages, I can't help but love the stories other people tell me about" she explained, raising her hands and placing them behind the back of her head. She chuckled, "it's odd, I never would have guessed the world would turn out this way" she thought out loud.

Switzerland stared at her, he seemed to calm and collected, yet if you look closely, you can really tell she was frightened of the world and meeting new people. Who could blame her? She nearly had anyone there to help her out or guide her.

As they walked down the streets, Riti couldn't help but be amazed with the breath taking scenery, the fascinating houses, the incredible view, and the admirable green grass, flowers and forests. It was all so beautiful, and the mild wind that blew just added to it, making everything so surreal, it was fantastic!

"wow..." she mumbled, taking out her handy-dandy cell phone. Time for epic fangirl picture powers! Switzi chuckled as he watched the small brunette snapping away and taking pictures of everything she found interesting. "you've been saying that a lot lately haven't you?" he asked, chuckling again. "well why wouldn't I? This place is amazing!" she complimented, taking a few more pictures before turning around and taking a quick picture of Switzi blushing.

Sneaky Epic Fangirl Powers: ACTIVATE!

She giggled, "yup! Amazing!" Switzerland blushed a little more and looked away, "a-anyways, we should get going, I don't like leaving Liechtenstein alone for this long" he muttered.

Riti nodded, then quickly turned around ran off in a different direction. It took Switzerland a few more moments to take in what just happened, before he quickly ran after her.

Switzerland soon found her in a bakery, buying sweets. Once she came out she looked at him and smiled, then raised a hand up to show him a small bag filled with tasty treats she had just recently bought. "I thought it'd be nice to get a little snack for Liechtenstein"

Switzerland smiled, Then nodded, "I think that's very nice of you" he said, patting her head affectionately.

Normally she would have lashed out or cut off whoever it was fingers off, but since it was Switzerland she allowed it and leaned onto his hand.

As they were on their way home, Switzerland spotted an ice cream stand. "hey, would you like an ice cream cone?" he asked, without waiting for an answer, since he knew she'd say yes, he walked up to the stand.

"sure! I love sweets" Riti said, following behind, her eyes filled with delight as she looked for her favourite flavor. "see any flavor you like?" Switzi asked, also looking around.

Riti pouted, but only for a second, before turning to him and smiled, "strawberry sounds good"

Switzi smiled and nodded, he got the two cones, one strawberry and one chocolate, and handed Riti her ice cream. they both ate away the treat as they headed home. "I always see you eating some sort of sweet, you seem to enjoy them" Switzerland said, eating his chocolate ice cream.

"yea! I don't know why but it's a habit I have. We tend to enjoy sweets a lot in my country, though we try hard not to get the little kids too addicted to it. If only you had blue berry bubblegum ice cream. Then my day would be complete thanks t' you and Liechtenstein " she said, eating her ice cream.

"if your not careful you'll get a cavity, not only that you'll get diabetes and then you'll never be able to have sweets again" he scolded. He was worried that might be the case, if she continued to eat the way she's eating then no doubt she'll end up like japan and go on a tomatoes only duet.

Riti stared up at him and tilted her head, she had devoured her ice cream within seconds of it touching her lips. "true, then I'd be freaking out and there'd be no point in living... I promise to cut back, but only for you ok?" she said, staring up at him and smiling sweetly.

Switzerland blushed, then looked away and nodded.

Once they entered the house, Riti and switzerland walked into the living room to see Liechtenstein sewing what seemed to be a blue, satin silk blanket. "hey, were back sugar!" Riti said smiling, making Liechtenstein look up.

Liechtenstein smiled at both of them and placed the fabric at the side, "welcome back, did you have fun?" she asked, fixing the hem of her dress.

Switzerland nodded and finished his ice cream cone, wiping his hands and mouth with the napkin he'd been holding onto.

Liechtenstein stood up and went to give Riti a hug, "good, I'm glad" she said smiling. Riti smiled and hugged back, "heh yup! It was fun" Riti then handed Liechtenstein the small bag filled with pastries. "here, I thought it'd be nice to get you a teat"

Liechtenstein smiled and took the bag, "thank you" she said, giving a light blush and giggle.

Riti nodded and turned to Switzerland, she then stood on her tip toes, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "thanks for being a good host, I should get going now, but we should hang out more often dude" Switzerland blushed and looked away. "n-no problem" he mumbled.

Liechtenstein giggled and hugged Riti goodbye before she left.

"oh" she turned to Switzi and poked his arm, "hey, I hope it's not too much t' ask but can ya introduce me t' this Prussia guy everyone keeps comparing me t'? I keep hearing about him and such but I've never met him" she asked him.

Switzerland smiled and nodded, "alright, no problem" he replied.

Before Riti left she turned to look at Switzerland from over her shoulder and smiled, "bye! I'll see you guys at the next world conference meeting!... Er... When ever that is" she said, waving before she closed the door behind her.

Liechtenstein smiled and opened the small bag, "oh! These smell so good!" she squealed, Switzerland smiled. He then noticed the fabric and fashion supplies, "what are you making?" he asked as he went up to feel the fabric.

Liechtenstein smiled, "well, I wanted to make a dress for big sister, she really likes the Colour blue"

Switzerland just nodded, he actually had a great time today. He really should start hanging out with her, she cares about his sister and she's really fun to hang out with. But, he can't help but get a bad feeling about introducing Prussia to her. Oh well, what's the worst that could happen.

-End Of Chapter 11-

History:

Lol I'm sorry but this is all the information I was able to find... When China first came to be... Himself

China =

Shang 1500-1122 B.C  
>Zhou 1123-256 B.C<br>Ch'in 221-206 B.C

Here's a random funfact! Ya know the word Surreal? Well!

Sur - is a prefix meaning "over, above," or "in addition," occurring mainly in loanwords from French and partial calques of French words: surcharge; surname; surrender; survive.

So the word "Surreal" was created by the french! XD thanks France!

Author's Note:

Well... This was a crappy and stupid chapter... I'm sorry it sucked! It was a useless chapter and no one learned anything waaaa! Oh! And exams are starting for me soon! On the 25th, but I promise it won't affect my writing of this randomness!... Oh well! I'll (hopefully) pass! I'm sure of it!

I swear on Prussia's awesomeness that I shall! If I fail... I'll do things...

Unspeakable things...

Evil things...

To Prussia... And England's eyebrows.

So wish me luck! Anyways! Prussia and Ritinstonia will finally meet each other! How will it turn out? Any ideas? Hopefully something will explode :3 see ya next chapter!

Preview for Chapter 12:

Riti quickly took her hand back and slowly back away from him, her eyes wide with horror. Switzerland stared in concern, "Riti, are you ok?" he asked, worried as Riti's face became paler.

"you..." she said breathlessly.

"he what? What did he do Riti?" Switzerland asked, glaring at Prussia, who looked equally horrified.

"him... because of you, I witnessed death happen in front of me for the first time..." she whispered, before blacking out again.

:P see ya next chapter! I'm such a tease... I'm sorry TT^TT


	13. Chapter 12: Prussia, An Old Enemy!

APH: The Random Series 12

Chapter 12: Prussia... An Old Enemy?

Riti hummed, it had been a whole three months of boredom. She knows she should have asked someone to hang out with her, but she felt like going into hiding for a while.

She hasn't been able to contact anyone, nor has anyone been able to come over and visit. She didn't know why, but she needed to just, hide, or shun herself from the world for a while.

And that really scared the crap out of her, she hasn't felt that way since... That day...

But her plans of shunning herself out for a while were put on hold when she received notice that a world conference was being held and it was mandatory that she'd be there.

Ritinstonia couldn't help but feel the pit of her stomach sink. A familiar and uneasy feeling was coming to her as she got closer to the conference room. As she took each step, the feeling became more and more powerful.

It was slowly killing her...

She neared a corner and as soon as she was about to turn, she heard a familiar laugh, it made her heart sink in horror. She looked up and spotted a boy, not much taller then her, jog by.

He wore a purple military uniform and had familiar white/silver hair. A small chick following behind him.

That mere sight was enough to cause her heart to fill with rage and and fright. A feeling she hasn't felt since her younger days as a country.

It made her shake, her memory was blurry, but she could hear a certain laugh echoing in her head...

She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued walking, slower this time. Her body quickly went into defense mode, the rage and fear within her grew with each step.

'that feeling'

Ritinstonia stopped and turned to her side. Her Yami was standing beside her, eyes filled with concern.

"whoa, haven't seen you in a while" Riti said, staring at her Yami. Her yami just nodded, there was something off about her, she didn't make a sarcastic remark or say anything remotely insulting.

'what is this? It feels so damn familiar..' she muttered. Ritinstonia watched as her Yami's eyes filled with realization, she then turned to Ritinstonia and frowned.

'be careful, I already saved your sorry ass once that day, but this time your on your own' she advised, before completely disappearing.

Ritinstonia blinked for a bit, but nodded and slowly continued walking.

She finally turned a corner and spotted Switzerland with that strange white/silver haired boy from before, his blood red eyes turned and locked with hers.

That strange feeling returned, and it came faster then before.

Switzerland turned around and spotted her, he gave her a warm smile, but that smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw Ritinstonia's pale face. "hey, are you ok?" he asked once she got closer to them. Riti nodded and gave him a weak smile, Switzerland gave her a skeptical look but decided to ask again later.

"anyways I wanted you to meet Prussia, Prussia? This is Ritinstonia, the country you saved three months ago" he said, moving to the side so that Ritinstonia was facing him. The small chick flying above the albino's head chirped and quickly flew to rest on top if her head.

"pew pew!"

Prussia, apparently, laughed. "hah! The awesome me is pleased to grace you with my awesome presence!" he said, extending his hand out to her.

Riti smiled, the strange feeling bubbled up inside her, telling her to back away and grab the nearest weapon. "yupp! The Epicness that is me, is allowing you to witness my Epicness!" she greeted back.

If you can even call it a greeting.

She raised a hand to shake his, but once the tip of her fingers bushed by his, Her heart sank. She soon realized why she'd been feeling so uneasy and sick, this man, Prussia, is the one who attacked her when she was younger.

Apparently he must of realized who she was too, because upon impact, the two froze, eyes wide in realization. They stared at each other for a few moments, letting all the information they received sink in.

"you!" they shouted in unison.

Riti quickly took her hand back and slowly back away from him, her eyes wide with horror. Switzerland stared in concern, "Riti, are you ok?" he asked, worried as Riti's face became paler.

"you..." she said breathlessly.

"he what? What did he do Riti?" Switzerland asked, glaring at Prussia, who looked equally horrified.

"him, because of you, I witnessed death happen in front of me for the first time..." she whispered, before blacking out again.

Memories of the past flooded into her mind. Memories, of death, blood being splattered everywhere, land being destroyed, children crying and people begging

So many painful memories, all because of this one man...

-Flash Back-

The grass was so beautiful that day. It was all like a dream. If only, it would stay innocent like that forever...

"Riti! Wait for me!"

Said girl turned around and smiled upon seeing a younger boy, a boy who had her face, running after her. He was no taller then her, and they were a perfect symmetrical image of each other.

"I'm sorry Star, I did not mean to leave you behind. Had I known you'd be following I'd have waited for you" she told him happily, leaning down to pick up some pretty little wild flowers that were growing out in the field.

Her brother, Star, smiled and took one of the small, white flower from her hands and placed it in her hair.

"there! Now her highness looks beautiful" He said, giggling.

Riti smiled, her and her brother were very close, and very happy, with enough food to eat, fertile land, and healthy lives. even though the two were different in many ways.

Riti's smile soon faded once her brother started coughing, "Star, you know shouldn't over exert yourself, your still sick" she scolded, placing a cold hand on his hot forehead.

Star just gave her a weak smile, "I'll be fine, don't ya worry bout' it. I've actually been feelin' better lately dude. So nothin' could go wrong your highness" he said, leaning his forehead onto her cold palm.

Riti sighed, her brother had been sick since birth, he has a weak body but recently, things have been looking up and him and his land have been better.

"why you call me that, I'll never know" she said, patting Star's head affectionately. Before fixing her violet dress so that she could sit down on the nice soft grass. The small hill had a nice view into the large lake, the sparkling water looked healthy and clean, causing the green grass to stand out, making the sight of it all that much more beautiful and relaxing.

"well, ya are the main part of this country, I'm only a small little villa at the edge of it all. So really, your the queen" he explained, fixing his blue pants so that he'd be able to sit next to her on the grass.

"honestly your highness, ya really love being here, don't cha?" Star asked, leaning into her arm.

Star had always relied on Riti, his body was fragile and weak, so he couldn't do much to protect them. He had always envied her health and ability to keep running around without having breathing problems.

The twins just sat there in silence, enjoying the scenery and bliss of the beautiful sunny day.

"hey Riti?" Star asked, turning to face her, Riti did the same, to give her brother her full attention. "yes?"

"your Epic, ya know that?" he deadpanned.

Riti blinked, then raised a brow, "Epic? Why Epic?" she asked, watching as her brother rolled his eyes and sighed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"your Epic, because Epic is way better then awesome or cool, Epic is beyond those two stupid words" he explained.

Ritinstonia just smiled and patted his head "what ever you say brother" she said, before turning to stare back at the scenery.

Then, out of no where, Riti felt this nerve wrecking uneasy feeling. The feeling of needing to just, hide. To hide everything and everyone before it's too late. Riti turned to her brother, who looked at her frightened. He could feel it too.

Apparently being twins really helps when feeling the other's emotions.

That's when they heard someone frantically call out to them, "Dame Ritinstonia! Sire Star! Quickly! We're being attacked!" a man screeched.

Riti and Star both stood, and followed him.

They ran towards a normally quiet and peaceful small town, and Riti's eyes widen with horror. The houses and some people were on fire, they were crying and screaming for help while some strange men dressed in unfamiliar outfits attacked and slaughtered the towns folk.

Riti quickly turned to Star and mentally told him to leave, he hesitated for a bit, shaking his head and refusing to leave. But one demanding and desperate glance from his panicking sister made him sigh in defeat, he nodded and ran off.

Riti then turned back and ran towards the townsfolk. To one man, she pointed to all the women an children, screeching and ordering them to get them out of there as soon as possible.

Riti then ran towards the attackers and tried to fight one of them off, failing miserably and was thrown forcefully to the floor.

One of the men soon walk up to her, and raised his weapon, ready to strike.

Riti squeezed her eyes shut, and waited for the blade to meet her skin. When a whole minute passed by and nothing had happened, she opened her eyes and saw him. A strange, white/silver haired man, with intense blood red eyes staring and examining her. That's when Riti realized.

He was a Nation.

He had pushed the other soldier away and scolded at him, yelling at him in an unknown language.

"heh! So your the nation known as 'Ritinstonia'? Not bad, I Awesomely claim this country under the Awesome name of The Awesome Prussia!" he declared, giving a strange laugh.

It sounded like 'Kesesesese', what a strange laugh.

A laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

Riti blinked in confusion, then weakly, tried to stand and face this strange haired man. "wh-why are you here?" she asked him.

He stopped laughing and gave her a look that said, isn't-it-obvious?-or-are-you-really-this-stupid?.

"your land, what else? You now belong to the awesome me!" he shouted, laughing his famous 'Kesesesese' laugh. Riti blushed, thinking he was talking about something lewd and slapped him hard across the face.

Prussia cursed, in an unknown language and growled, "what the hell?" he shouted. Riti just covered her body and turned her head sharply, "humph!"

Prussia growled and was about to shout another curse until, the villagers and citizens started attacking the Prussian's army.

Riti gasped and frantically told them not to, but it was too late, one of the Prussians brought out a gun and shot it in a random direction.

Killing a small child.

Riti's eyes widen in horror as blood splattered onto the ground. That dreaded, red colour. Her heart sank as the Prussian's began to kill off every single one of the villagers.

Riti was stun, she was too shock to move. There was so much blood, body's falling limp onto the floor, and clothes getting soaked in that bright, red Colour.

"NEIN! MEIN GOTT NEIN! NEIN DUMBKOPFS!" the Prussian shouted, Riti had no idea what he was saying.

As tears fell from her eyes, her knees gave out, causing her to fall to the ground as she covered her mouth, unable to scream.

"your highness!"

She recognized that voice, she turned sharply, just in time to see her brother run to her.

Riti wanted to scream, to yell and tell him to go back and hide. But she couldn't speak, the tears fell harder, she felt her heart sank as fear and rage washed over her.

Star had made it to her and had reach out for her arm, "come sis! Ya need t' get out of here!" he shouted frantically, trying to get her to stand.

Riti quickly got up and turned her head to him sharply when she heard him give out a pained howl.

Her brother stared at her, eyes filled with pain and horror, before he closed his eyes and fell limp in her arms. Her eyes widen in horror as she stared up and saw him. The Prussian nation she was talking with before, held his now bloody blade in his gloved hands.

Riti turned and gasped when she saw the giant slice across her little brother's back.

Riti gave out a sharp cry.

Then... Everything else was a blur, all she could hear was screaming, the sound of swords clashing, cursing in that strange unknown language, pained howls and the sound of blood splatter.

She wanted to forget that day... She wanted to forget that one event.

But the one thing she wanted to forget the most... Was that strange, Prussian laugh...

-End Of FlashBack-

Riti awoke to the sound of Switzerland calling out her name. she slowly opened he eyes, then quickly sat up, "I know him!" she shouted.

Switzerland sighed in relief, "are you alright? You fainted a few minutes ago" he told her, helping her stand.

Riti blinked, then nodded, "yea, yea I'm fine, just a bit overwhelmed that the one dude that's been haunting me for a while was standin' in front of me. Sorry" she said, laughing nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

Switzerland didn't buy it. Something was wrong, and he needed to know what, "a while ago before you fainted you said that because of him, you witness death happen in front of you for the first time. What did you mean by that?" he asked. Waiting patiently for an answer.

Riti just shrugged her shoulders, "oh, well when I was younger he attacked my country when I had no defense or military at the time, his army killed many of the civilians and he slashed my brother's back open in front of me. It kind of traumatized me so bad that my body would go into defense mode if I hear war sounds and I have a split personality now" she deadpanned.

Switzerland blinked, a bit shocked that she would deadpan such a tragic memory. He growled and grabbed his gun, "want me to take care of him?" he asked, charging his gun, making a 'chuk-chuk' sound.

Riti smiled and shook her head, she appreciated the concern, but really, she didn't need it. "no, it's ok. That was years ago, so I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I mean sure, I hate him and I'll never forgive him for what he did but I'm not going to stoop so low as to hurt him" she assured him.

'pfft! I'm sorry I'm lying Switzi! But I promise not to hurt him so bad he'll die... I'll just hurt him enough to leave a scar' she thought brutally.

Switzerland stared at her for a while, a bit uncertain, but nodded and placed his gun back behind him. They both just stared at each other for a while. Riti then moved to hold his hand and nodded towards the door. "come on, let's head in before they think we're not coming"

Switzerland blushed and looked away before nodding in agreement.

Once the two walked inside, Riti tensed. The first person she saw was the Prussian bastard. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, Switzerland noticed and sighed.

She was not ok.

Switzerland was about to ask if she would like to sit next to him but he was cut off, "hey Switzi? I'm ganna go find my seat ok? I'll see ya later" she said, giving him a weak smile. He nodded and let go of her hand, watching her as she walked deeper into the room in search of her flag.

Riti gave a sad sigh, she hadn't thought of her brother in years since his death. It was so depressing that it made her want to break down into tears.

She gave a sad sigh. Gods, if your real, any of you, please grant her some happiness...

No really, please.

"are you alright Ritinstonia?"

Riti's heart skipped a beat, she turned and blushed when she saw familiar blue eyes that she loved so much stare at her in concern.

Thank you Gods! I'll pray to you more often now!

Riti smiled and sighed in relief, "oh Germany, I love you so much right now" she said, patting his arm affectionately. Germany blushed, "v-vat?" he asked, a little embarrassed that she said it so bluntly.

Riti just smiled, "yup, you really know how t' make a girl feel happy, I was feeling so down a while ago but it's soo good t' see ya friend" she told him, not once taking her hand off his arm.

Germany blushed a little deeper, then nodded. "v-vhy veer you feeling down Ritinstonia?" he asked, tilting his head in concern.

Riti pouted, "ya do know you can call me Riti for short right?" she said sadly. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed softly, before looking up at him and smiling. "Oh, and don't worry bout it, it doesn't matter anymore I'm happy now and that's all that matters" she told him, chuckling nervously.

Germany didn't believe her, but decided not to press the issue any further, "oh! YO Germany is it cool if the epic me trains with you, Japan, and Italy? Since I'm starting to gain some weight and your training methods are the best" she asked, patting her tummy indicating how fat she was, walking with him to his seat.

Germany blushed and gave her a sweet smile, "ja, that vould actually be nice. And Italy might actually start coming to morning training on his own since he'll hear that you vill be vith us" he told her, he blushes sometimes randomly.

Riti blushed, he was soo cute and smexy it should be illegal!

... She should make it illegal... Hmmm...

"um Germany?" she asked, smiling at him, "may I have a hug?" Staring at him hopefully.

Germany blushed deeper, "v-vat? A hug?" He asked, nervously, he was a little nervous, (maybe because he has porn stashed somewhere in his house)

The cuteness! It's too much! *author dies*

"please?" she all but begged him, Riti's eyes sparkled as she clasped her hands together, staring in awe at the adorable blushing German. She stared at him hopefully, eyes pleading as she gazed at him with all of the adoration she could muster—which, at the moment, was quite a lot.

Germany stared at her for a while, a little unsure of himself at the moment, but then sighed in defeat, and looked away blushing, "a-alright" he muttered.

Riti's eyes widen in disbelief, without waisting a single second she let out a 'squee' of joy and hugged the German tightly, not giving a crap about some of the other nations that were watching. Germany stiffed a little, not used to this kind of... Ness.

then slowly, awkwardly, hugged her back. He smiled, and hugged her a little more properly. Riti wanted to just stay like that forever, (who wouldn't?) but she knew that it will eventually end. Oh well screw Prussia, she got a chance to hug Germany.

GERMANY! yeah bitches! *high fives everyone*

Riti mentally whined as the hug ended, she looked up and smiled brightly at him, "thanks a bunch dude! I really needed that" she told him, going on her toes, as high as she could, to pat his head. It helped that he crouched down a bit for her to do so.

Germany just nodded and smiled, they chatted for a few minutes, about warfare, battle plans. . . Italy, before Riti went on to find her seat.

As she looked around for her blue and black flag, she saw everything quickly become disorganized. England was fighting with France, America was going on and on about being a hero, china was playing with his panda and Russia was... Being Russia. Wait. Was Russia knitting?

He was knitting! How cute!

As soon as Ritinstonia found her flag, she quickly made her way towards it. Well what do you know! It's right next to Germany's flag! she facepalmed herself, before making her way towards it.

Riti smiled brightly and walked towards it. She greeted Germany again, who was a bit confused, but Facepalmed himself once he realized her flag was next to him. As Riti took a seat she sighed in relief, how lucky! She'd have to kiss whoever it was that arranged the seating plan.

"what the hell?"

Riti turned and felt her heart sank, there, sitting next to her. Was Prussia.

He stared at her randomly, and it was pissing Riti off. The Prussian then snorted and leaned back on his chair, placing his hands to rest on his back and putting both his feet up onto the table. "well, you should be lucky your sitting next to Prussia the Awesome! Praise me!" he declared, laughing that annoying laugh.

Riti just rolled her eyes and turned away, trying hard to ignore him.

"lame people must praise my awesomeness!" he declared again, smiling brightly. The next thing he knew, his face had collided with the floor.

Riti had kicked the leg of his chair so he fell, unawesomely, to the floor.

Evil glint.

"like hell" she growled, crossing her arms. Germany noticed and sighed in frustration, a sweat drop on his face.

Prussia stood up and glared at her, causing Italy to whimper in his seat that was right across from her. "Hey! Why the hell did you do that for! You don't need to be jealous of the awesomeness that is Prussia! If you can't handle the awesomeness then get the hell out of here!" he roared.

The smaller nation just sat there, she rolled her eyes again and turned to Germany, smiling sweetly at him.

Prussia growled again, he then sat down and swiftly kicked the foot of her chair, causing her face to meet the floor.

Evil glint.

The Prussian smiled victoriously, unaware of the fact that the smaller nation was getting up behind him and holding a vase. She raised her hands up high, and smashed the pretty little vase on his pretty little head.

The white haired Prussian screeched, (unawesomely and unEpicly) and fell backwards, taking his chair with him. The smaller nation dusted her hands and smiled victoriously, sitting back in her chair and acted as if it never happened.

The vase smashed and shattered into a thousand little pieces. Sadly, non of the pieces seemed to have harmed the Prussian. The white haired nation stood and growled, "you little-" he began, Riti tensed and turned to him shapely, "little what? I dare ya t' say it! Come on ya bastard I'll kills ya!" she shouted.

The two stood, facing each other and standing their ground, ready for battle. Germany didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to stop it. He stood and quickly tried to separate the two. "Bruder, please don't fight. And don't hurt her" he said to the angry Prussian.

Said Prussian turned to stare at him in disbelief, "but West! That.. THING! Made fun of the awesome me and tried hard to embarrass me! But she failed, because I'm too awesome to be embarrassed" he complained. Said "thing" twitched, then turned to Germany and sighed in defeat. She gave him a gentle smile and nodded, "for you Germany, I'll let him live. Besides, I'm too Epic to fight him" she said, turning to sit back down.

Prussia kissed his teeth, "Epic my ass, stupid short thing" he mumbled, Riti twitched again, a vain of irritation throbbed in her head. She stood and glared at him intensely, a blue aura surrounded her. One that rivaled Russia's.

"YA DARE CALL THE EPIC EPICNESS THAT EPICLY IS THE EPIC RITINSTONIA UNEPIC AND SHORT? I'LL KILL YA! AND I'LL DO IT SO EPICLY YOU'LL BE SO ASHAMED YA DIDNT GET A CHANCE T' SEE IT FROM FAR YA NON AWESOME BASTARD!" she roared, launching for him.

Prussia growled, his own vain of announce throbbing. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? DID YOU JUST CALL THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS PRUSSIA NON AWESOME? HOW DARE YOU INSULT PRUSSIA THE AWESOME! ILL KILL YOU!" he roared, fisting his hands and launching for her.

Unfortunately for him, Germany was quick on his feet, he grabbed the Prussian and held him back with all his might. Prussia growled in disapproval and tried to launch for the smaller nation with all his strength.

Riti was also held back, by Greenland, Japan and Italy. Apparently they weren't as strong as Germany so they couldn't keep her back as easily.

"Riti! Please stop! I'll give you cake if you stop!" Greenland grunted, trying to hold back the older nation. Riti tensed and thought about it for a bit, before turning and bowing her head down in defeat.

Once Japan, Italy and Greenland were all certain she wouldn't try to hurt Prussia again, they let go, cautiously.

Riti growled and sat down, arms crossed, "damned sweets. My one weakness" she grumbled. Japan, Italy and Greenland all sighed in relief, Germany and Prussia were dumbstruck. Amazed that the little nation calmed down because of cake.

Germany shook his head and turned to the task at hand. He stared at the still confused Prussian, "Bruder, don't just go around attacking innocent little countries" he scolded.

Italy, Greenland and Japan all turned to Riti, surprised that said little country had not ripped Germany apart.

Prussia growled, he glared at the smaller nation and kissed his teeth. Stupid midget, getting west to fight her battles and back her up. He took his seat beside her and rested onto his awesome hand, yup. He's still awesome.

Like a Boss.

Greenland sighed and left to go get the cake she promised, Italy watched her go, before turning to Ritinstonia and patting her head. "ve~ Riti! How come you didn't hurt Germany like you hurt Russia or anyone else who calls you small?" he asked. Germany tensed, then raised a brow, he too, was also curious as to why his limbs were still intact.

Riti turned to him and smiled, "well duh, it's Germany. I'd never hurt him, he's cool and I only hurt Russia because he's a bully and I don't like it when he teases me" she explained, face lighting up as she spotted Greenland with some cake.

Marble cake! Woot!

Prussia continued to glare at the mini devil, then smirked as an idea popped into his awesome mind. Because he was awesome like that. As Riti was about to pick up the fork and eat a piece of cake, Prussia swiftly grabbed the back of her head and pushed her face into the cake.

He snickered and laughed as Riti just stayed, face smooshed into the cake, not moving an inch. Germany, Japan and Italy all winced at the sudden and unexpected attack. "B-Bruder!" Germany stuttered, watching in horror as the silverette just laughed and took a sip of his jug of beer. (where the fuck did that come from?)

Everyone at the meeting stopped what they were doing and watched. All that could be heard was the sound of gasps of horror and Prussia's weird laugh.  
>"Kesesesese! That's what you get midget! Never mess with my awesomeness!"<p>

Riti slowly sat up and just sat still. Greenland and Canada stared at each other for a bit, before slowly, backing away. The others seemed to have noticed and followed their lead. Prussia just laughed, his pale face turning as bloody red as his eyes.

Riti slowly wiped her eyes clean and turned her head to stare at Prussia, she then grabbed his beer and kicked his chair down, causing him to fly backwards, before pouring all of his beer on top of him.

Prussia coughed and wheezed, turning his head to glare at her before standing up and grabbing what's left of her cake, and shoving the rest on her head. Everyone in the room was speechless, Switzerland grabbed his gun, and Hungary had her frying pan handy. Germany blinked for a few minutes, unsure on what to make of this situation. He was a little frightened, he's heard of the recent damage Ritinstonia had caused Belarus, and Russia was scared!

Holy shit! They were all going to die!

Riti stood and faced Prussia, she then wiped her face clean with the palms of her hands, before smearing the poor cake in her hands on his face. Prussia growled, "you damned midget bitch!" he screeched, raising his fist to hit her, until he got knocked out unconscious by Hungary and her frying pan of doom.

Riti said nothing, she just kissed her teeth and grabbed a napkin, silently thanking the Hungarian for hitting him. Once Riti's face was clean, her expression emotionless, she looked around the room, staring into everyones confused and shocked look. (except for America, who was pumping his fists into the air chanting 'RockRockRockRock!')

Riti just nodded as an apology, before turning, and heading out the door. She walked out like a general, with both her hands wrapped behind her back, striding towards the door with ease. She was strangely calm, too calm. Once at the door, she swiftly turned, and bowed deeply, apologizing for the disruption and her behavior, before slowly closing the door behind her.

-000-

Greenland and Canada looked everywhere for her, Riti hasn't been seen since the accident the meeting had ended and they were worried she might try and blow something up.

As they walked down the halls, a huge thundering noise caused them to jump. They both whipped their heads towards the window and sighed in relief, it was only raining outside.

Greenland suddenly snapped her head around and stared at Canada, "Canada! Riti gets sleepy when it rains!" she shouted unintentionally, at the same time as a thundercloud roared again, scaring the crap out of the two.

Canada sighed, holding a frighten Kumajiro in his arms tightly, he had never seen his sister angry like that before, and when she was angry she would have blown up, cut, destroyed, set fire, slice or even eaten anything just to release her anger.

When Canada looked out the window he frowned, the storm was getting heavier and it seemed like it was about to hail. He was about to move away from the window until he saw something outside the building, he squinted his eyes to see a little better, then gasped loudly. (well... Yea...)

Greenland jumped and raised a brow, "what? What's wrong?" she asked, looking out the window and following his gaze. She couldn't help but let out a gasp of her own. "Riti!" they shouted in unison, luckily, Germany and Prussia were walking down the same hall to hear them.

"what's wrong?" Germany asked, walking towards the two gasping nations, Prussia following along behind him. Greenland turned to Germany and sighed in relief. "Germany! Thank God! Ritinstonia is outside and she looks hurt!" she shouted frantically.

Germany and Prussia peered out the window, and spotted the smaller nation on the ground, passed out. The rain was getting Heavier and, as expected, it was now hailing.

"holy shit, she's screwed" Prussia mumbled. Germany gasped and quickly ran down the halls. The three of them raised a brow in confusion. They were a bit stunned that the German would just bolt out the doors like that. Canada turned his head out the window and saw Germany outside, "look!" he said in his soft voice.

The three of them watched as Germany ran up to the unconcious body and quickly kneeled down next to her. He stripped himself of his jacket and let the hursh beads of rain touch his muscular torso, he winced a little but quickly ignored the hardship his body was taking in order to save the tiny nation. He swiftly wrapped his jacked around her and in one quick move, he lifted her up in his arms bridal style and headed inside.

Prussia let out a whistle of approval, "wow" Canada and Greenland said in unison. The silverette laughed "Kesesesese yup! That's my awesome little bro! That's how we're related! My awesomeness clearly rubbed off on him" the Prussian stated proudly.

As Germany came back, dripping and soaking wet from the rain, he huffed and walked up to the three nations. Holding the small nation in his arms, he stared at her in confusion, why was she outside in this weather? Riti was shivering lightly from the cold and she had her arms closed around her tightly, as if holding something. Prussia walked up to him and started poking the non awesome nation. "not so Epic now are you? Ha! Praise my touch little one! PRAISE IT! Kesesesese!" he declared.

Greenland stared at her friend, she sighed and walked near her "let me wake her up" she said, staring at her. Prussia scoffed, "she's unconscious, you can't wake her up" he stated in a isn't-it-obvious? Tone.

Canada smiled, "wanna bet?" he whispered, Prussia raised a brow, but moved to the side, his curiosity getting the better of him. Greenland poked Riti's cheek a few times, before saying, "gee Germany, aren't you cold just wearing a black muscle shirt, and oh! Your hair is all messy! Oh my your dripping wet too" she said in a mocking tone.

Prussia raise a brow, not noticing Germany blushing and doing the same.

Prussia crossed his arms and scowled "how the hell is that supposed to-" at that, Riti slowly opened her eyes and looked towards Greenland and Canada, "where!" she shouted weakly, Her eyes half opened.

Prussia just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about it not being awesome. Canada smiled and pointed towards Germany, Riti weakly moved her head and let out a high pitched 'squee'. But do to her being weak from the storm, it wasn't as ear busting as usual.

She blushed and smiled sweetly at Germany, "you look so handsome like this Germany" she mumbled, before resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Prussia rolled his eyes again and uncrossed his arms, placing his hands on his hips. "hey west, I haven't been able to find Gilbird anywhere, I'm not leaving until I find my awesome combat bird!" he growled. Riti gave a small chuckle, before unfolding her arms to show a small yellow chick asleep and safe in her arms.

"the Epic dude was outside, he got hurt so I went to get him" the small brunette explained. Prussia went and took Gilbird from her arms. He started petting the little bird, smiling when he received small soft 'coo's' as a respond.

"careful, his little wing is broken" Riti whispered, with her head rested on Germany's sexy broad shoulder and her eyes close. Prussia frowned, someone had hurt his super awesome combat chick? So not awesome!

"how did he get hurt? Tell me you stupid midget!" Prussia growled. Gilbird chirped in disapproval, Germany sighed in frustration and stared at his brother "Bruder please, now is not the time to argue" he scold. Riti just chuckled and turned to smile sweetly at Prussia...

Which was kind of creepy and weird.

"it's ok, I saw him getting attacked by some random cat. I was able to make it in time to make sure he wasn't clawed to death but Gilly here can put up a good fight" she explained sweetly.

The four of them were confused, you'd think she'd still be pissed off with Prussia for earlier... Guess not...

When Riti coughed a little, Canada sighed, "I see" he whipered, walking towards her and gently placing a hand on her forehead. "she's warm, I think being outside for so long got her sick" he said, frowning in concern as he held Kumajiro in his arms tightly.

Greenland raised a brow, "hey Riti? How come you were unconcious?" she asked the sick child girl nation thing. Riti smiled weakly and hummed, "I wasn't unconscious, I was asleep" she mumbled. Greenland blinked for a bit, before facepalming herself in the face.

Germany scowled, "why were you asleep outside? Look at you! You've gotten yourself sick!" he scolded, Ritinstonia just smiled, "it's alright, I'm fine I'm sorry. It was raining and I got tired, the ground was soft so I laid Down to take a quick nap without thinking" she explained again. This time making Canada facepalm himself along with Greenland.

Prussia just laughed, the midget was an idiot. Gilbird chirped, and tried to get into his nest on Prussia's head. Germany sighed in frustration again, then turn to the Canadian and Greenlander "we should probably get her home before her cold gets worse" he told the two. Greenland stared at the now sleeping nation and smiled. "true, but I think she'll be happier if you took care of her" she said, petting her sleeping gray kitten.

Canada nodded in agreement, Riti would die happy knowing Germany took care of her.

That or she'd rape him on the spot. One or the other.

Prussia Glared at them, "what? No! That's not cool! The awesome me doesn't want to live in the same house as that thing! Noo! My awesomeness might be to much for her midgetness to contain!" the silverette whined in complain. Germany frowned in concern, then turn to the little auburn haired nation, "Bruder is right, I don't think it's a good idea"

Greenland and Canada exchanged knowing looks, before turning to the two 'brothers' apparently. "trust me, she'll be happier in your care, that and she'd probably listen to you more" Greenland explained. Knowing well that Riti would be pleased.

Very pleased.

Prussia placed Gilbird gently on his head and crossed his arms, pouting, "I do not want my awesomeness to be affected by that midget!" he complained. Germany thought about it for a minute, Before sighing in defeat and nodding.

"alright" he said, ignoring Prussia's look of shock and disbelief, "I'll take care of her" he finished, blushing a little. Canada and Greenland smiled, laughing as the silverette threw a tantrum about how unawesome he was being.

"oh!" Greenland said, staring into Germany's, icy blue eyes, "be careful. She has a tendency to think she's dying when sick" the smaller nation warned.

Prussia quit his little tantrum and gave them a blank look. "well.. You see, every time she gets sick, she thinks it's a sign that she was about to die. If she keeps saying goodbye or acts extremely sweet, just keep reminding her she won't die. Also, if she starts writing a will, take away all the pens and papers you own" Canada explain.

Germany blinked for a bit, before slowly nodding in agreement.

Greenland and Canada both smiled and turned to leave. After bidding farewell, Germany and Prussia were soon on their own way home.

"lies! I don't see why she has to come West, it's not awesome, and besides, you even said so yourself your too busy. You refused to awesomely drink with yours truly because of work!" the Prussian ranted, waving his arms around fiercely, before crossing his arms.

Germany sighed and looked down at the sleeping nation, she was pale as hell, and her breath had quickened. "they did say she'd only listen to me, besides Bruder, it'd be nice to have a good Allie on my side, just in case" he explained.

Prussia scoffed, then lightly smacked the brunette on the head, "oi! Wake up! It's the awesome Prussia! Talk to me! I'm bored!" he screeched.

Germany was about to scold his brother about not disturbing her until he heard her giggle. The blond looked down and saw her stare at the Prussian through half closed eyes.

"hello~" she said weakly, in a surprisingly sweet tone, causing Prussia and Germany to blush a little. The silverette shook his head fiercely, ignoring the burning feeling of his cheeks. He wasn't blushing! He's too awesome to blush.

. . . shut up . . .

Prussia just growled as they climb abroad Germany's car, Germany had made him sit in the back so that he could hold the smaller nation in his awesome arms. He was forced to wear his seatbelt, (he hated it) it made him feel like the car wanted to take his awesomeness away and trap him inside forever!.

Prussia cursed in German, he was getting bored and he didn't want to bother Gilbird. The small brunette shifted a little, before looking up at him and smiling. "I wish I had more time... I don't wanna leave just yet.." she mumbled.

Prussia rolled his eyes, how annoying "hey, your not ganna die, that's not 'Epic' or whatever you call yourself" he scolded. Riti just giggled, "I'm ganna die soon... I don't wanna..." she mumbled again, unconsciously snuggling up closer to the Prussian.

Prussia just kissed his teeth and looked out the window, as they neared the house, Riti started singing softly. "Suum cuique..." she muttered, before drifting off to sleep.

Prussia stared at her in shock. What the hell?

As Germany parked the car in his garage, he got out and raised a brow at his brother, who was staring at Riti all confused. "Bruder! You coming or not?" he asked as he walked inside the house. Prussia soon followed, carrying Ritinstonia bridal style.

Once inside he laid her on the couch, taking her boots off and went to find his younger brother in the bathroom, drying himself off with a towel. "Bruder, why were you staring at her?" the blond asked the Prussian, who looked at him blankly.

"she said "Suum cuique", how the hell does she know that?" he asked the blond. Germany blinked, Suum cuique. . .

"To each his own"

How did Ritinstonia know that? I don't think anyone still remembers that let alone know it. So how did a young girl like her know it?

"that's strange... Oh Bruder, can you watch over her tomorrow? I have a meeting to go to and I won't be back until lunch" Germany asked his older brother as he finished drying his hair. Prussia whined, before sighing, Not in defeat! Definitely. Not. In defeat.

"only because I'm awesome and can handle anything!" he shouted proudly. Germany smiled and thanked him.

Yea! He could do this! It'll only be until lunch right? He's awesome! He can take care of one sick person! Awesomely too! Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

-End Of Chapter 12-

History:

Suum cuique (Latin)  
>"To each his own".<p>

This is the Prussian motto! It's been used from 1701–1918. I don't think anyone remembers it.

I apologize for the lack of history! I will try to add more on anything random soon!

But here's a random funfact!

Hagen  
>[hah-guh n]<br>Is a city in North Rhine-Westphalia, in W Germany. I think from 209 - 200? I dunno that's how I got the information.

Author's Note:

Do you guys even read the authors note? I mean, REALLY read it? Or do y'all skip it to the end? I dunno, I'm weird ANYWAYS! I thought I'd add a little brief note or summery or whatever on Ritinstonia. So.. Enjoy!

Ritinstonia:  
>The older twin of Ritinstar, who had passed away during a bombing in the second world war. She was once known as Mother Riti, the mother of Ritinstonia, but eventually became known as 'Father' or 'Big Brother' since her brother's death. In the modern day (after her brother's death), she lives in her huge house alone, except for the few maids and butlers that work there, including her two cats and dogs. though it is said that she was once a well mannered young lady, she has recently become a brutal, and extremely violent young girl with a bit of an ego problem. It is said that she has a birthmark around the back of her head in the shape of a strawberry.<br>She has a fondness for picking on Prussia, which causes her to get into fights with him often. She does not get along well with Hungary, but is good friends with Austria, even though she tends to prank him from time to time. Although her relationship with Prussia is not the best, the two have a strange understanding and respect for one another, thus causing the other nations to facepalm themselves. It is said that she is silent and sneaky, so others have to be very carful with her. She gets along well with both the Allies and the Axis and that she has a tendency to think she's dying when she's ill in the slightest.

Damn... My drama performance exam is on the 25th (of January 2012) then my written drama and music exams are on the 24th on the same damn day. Then my friggen solo performance is on the next day! On the Fu**ing 25th! Pisses me off! I hate life sometimes.

Well I hope you enjoyed this little randomness... And I really actually appreciate those who favourited me as an author and favourited my story. It really helps with my self esteem. *bows* thank you! 


	14. Chapter 13: Respect and new feelings?

APH: The Random Series 13

Chapter 13: Respect and new feelings? For Ritinstonia? Un-awesome!

Riti shivered, and pulled the covers over her, freezing. She coughed and shivered again, then swiftly pulled the sheets off of her, and huffed, sweating. Damn, she didn't think her life would end like this, there was still so much she wanted to do, so many sights she wanted to see, and marry that one right guy! *cough* Germany *cough*

Why did death have to be so cruel. The brunette slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room, she wasn't in her home, she was somewhere else completely different.

The light's rays shine through the window, sneaking their way in just to bug her. She hated mornings. Slowly she turned her head to look around the room. Wait, this looked like one of Germany's guest room... But I thought his rooms were being renovated... Did she die already? She looked down and saw that she was wearing an oversized black shirt with dark blue shorts that were below her knees, and her socks looked more like leg warmers.

What the crap? When did she change?

She slowly sat herself up, grunting at her weakness of un Epicness. Yup, she was going to die. Riti weakly turned her head, looking around the room through tired and half closed eyes. Yupp, definitely Germany's guest room.

She then heard a small chirping noise, and felt small sharp claws softly nesting themselves in her hair. She smiled, it was obvious who it was, there was no other bird as epic as this one. "hey Gilly... Buenos día little dude" she greeted softly. Her voice sounding something like a female version of Canada.

The small awesome epic bird chirped a small tune, so soft and sweet, before cuddling in her hair. It actually made her feel a little better, at least she'll be dying in a happy little mood. Gilbird chirped again before flying out the bedroom door.

The sound of chirping could be heard from down the hall, she smiled, ignoring the redness of her cheeks. Gilbird was so adorable.

Riti cursed herself and the horrible being also known as a cold! for she was slowly falling asleep. But snapped her eyes open when Prussia slammed the door open. he was wearing a blue button up shirt and black trousers. "So your finally awake huh brat? Awesome! Now tell me what the hell it is that you sick people eat ok? So I can get back to being awesomer then I already am! I have some blogging to do!" he screeched.

Riti blinked for a bit, confused about what just happened, before smiling sweetly at Prussia. "it's alright sweetie, I don't mind anything you make. My last meal doesn't really bother me much, as long as I'm with you..." she told him softly before coughing into her hand.

Gilbird chirped before flying onto Riti's head and nesting himself there. Prussia raised a brow, but smiled and grabbed the phone, before plopping himself down on the chair next to the bed.

"then Pizza it is! Kesesesese so what does a midget like you want?" he asked, dialing on the phone.

Riti smiled and weakly raised a hand to pat Gilbird's feathers. "I wouldn't mind a cheese pizza, that'd be nice" she said softly, giggling at the soft 'coo's' she received from Gilbird.

Prussia ordered the pizza before throwing the phone on top of one of the drawers. He then turned to Ritinstonia and frowned, "you know, yesterday you said something in your sleep. Do you remember what it was?" he asked the smaller nation.

She stared at him through half lid eyes, before slowly shaking her head. Prussia growled in frustration, he was TOO awesome to deal with this bullcrap!

"well duh! You said "Suum clique". . .  
>'To each his own'. How in the holy hell did you know about that?" he screeched, crossing his arms as he glared at the sick young girl.<p>

Riti stared at him for a while, before smiling and looking and her neatly folded hands in her lap. "I looked things up, and I happened upon it. I like to do research of things beforehand just to get a clue as to what and who I'm going to deal with. . ." she said softly.

Prussia didn't look away, he searched her face and looked for any sort of lie. When she appeared to be telling the truth, Prussia sighed and smirked, "well if you wanted to learn about the awesome Prussia your lucky yours truly is sitting right here! I'll tell you everything you need to know!" he declared, Riti just smiled and listen carefully to him. Coughing into her hand occasionally before listening to him continue.

The silverette had left to get the pizza and drink before coming back to complete his story. The brunette just smiled and listened carefully, enjoy the time she spend with the egotistic silverette.

"and that's, how the awesome me! Beat that idiot Austria. But he was such a loser that he had to go get Hungary's help. Honestly! Oh well, I was and still am too awesome for them to handle" he finished, laughing as he bit onto his pizza slice. Riti giggled and continued to eat her slice, starting from the crust, and eating all the way down to the tip.

"why do you eat like that anyways? It's not awesome" he said, stuffing his face with another slice and looking awesome doing so.

Riti smiled, "I like to get the crust over and done with, so I don't have to worry about it later on. I never eat the crust if I eat it normally, and I hate to throw out and waste good food" she explained, giving a small piece to Gilbird.

The Prussian just roiled his eyes, then secretly, while Riti wasn't looking, took a huge bite of the crust to see if she was right. Surprisingly, she was.

Riti looked down at her hands and sighed, "well. . . I guess this'll be goodby. . ."she whispered.

The Prussian growled, "your not going to-"

"does this mean I'll see my brother again?" she asked, mostly herself. Prussia stopped and stared at her, she seemed really convinced that she was going to die. "maybe I'll see. . . Him again. . . I hope I made grandpa. . . Proud" Prussia just stared at her, her eyes looked up, in wonder, dazing off as she thought of her grandfather. Prussia didn't know why, but he felt some compassion for the smaller nation, he forcefully shook his head before growling "listen brat! Your not going to die! Get that through your un-awesome head!" he scold.

The smaller nation just stared into her hands and frowned, "I wonder. . . If it'll hurt. . . To die. . ." she mumbled. 'Ok this is getting annoying' he thought to himself, watching as the little girl looked more and more depressed.

"ya wanna know something?" she asked in her soft voice, turning her head to stare at him. She smiled as blood red eyes met her own, filled with curiosity and annoyance. "I've never told anyone this. . . So you'll be the first. . ." she told him. Giggling when he scoffed, "well duh! I'm the awesome Prussia! You'd have to be a complete dumb-ass to not tell me first!" he ranted.

Riti smiled sweetly, before unconsciously reaching out to take his larger, warm pale hand in her smaller, cold one. "I . . . I'm not such an innocent person. . . I guess in my fits of rage. . . After you attacked. . ." Prussia flinched at the mention of his attack. "I. . . I started killing off people. . . Anyone who would try to step foot. . . Onto my land. . . I guess its because i didnt want. . . History to repeat itself. . . And. . . I was hoping one of those dead bodies. . . Was you. . ."

she stared at prussia and sighed sadly, "I had hoped that I could make up for it. . . I was hoping. . . To wipe my hands clean of the blood stains still dripping there . . But I guess my time is coming" she said, smiling sadly at him.

Prussia stared at her, taking in how serious she was. She really thought she was going to just, drop dead any minute now, it was kind of pathetic. But then again, he couldnt help the sinking feeling in his heart. She felt bad... For all the people she's killed? Hasn't she realized that he has killed more people in his lifetime then she has in her's? She's too innocent, and she didn't mean to, he could tell, because she was confused, stuck in a fit of fury and not realizing what she was getting into or what she was doing.

Then he realized that not only was she holding his awesome hand, but that her own were fucking freezing! He didn't know why to do, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"why are you touching me?" he said, regretting his words. Riti blinked, before looking down at their joined hands and blushed wildly. She quickly released them and gave a nervous laugh. "sorry, I-I's tends t' do dat a lot. It's a thing that we have in my country, we tend t' like contact, such as holding hands, hugging or linking arms. We're very affectionate people so I forget sometimes that others aren't used to it... Except Spain and France, but France takes it too far.." she explained, before grabbing a napkin and quickly coughing into it.

Prussia just snickered, "your people are weird" he said, poking her cheek. Riti just smiled and leaned onto his finger, "yeah. . . And your people were Epic during your awesome peek" she said softly.

Prussia scoffed again, "duh! But least you forget, I'm still awesome and I'll always be the awesome Prussia!" he shouted. Standing up and randomly flexing, Riti just giggled and clapped her hands, "of course sweetie, always awesome Prussia" she agreed.

Prussia stared at her, Not blushing! He was NOT blushing! He was too awesome for that shit!

. . .shut up. . .

"'m glad I gots t' knows ya Prussia" she told him softly, staring up at him through half closed eyes, "it's nice t' make new friends, and learning about you was awesome too. . ." she mumbled, yawning a little.

Prussia sighed and picked up all the left overs from their little pizza party. "get some sleep brat, the last thing I need is West scolding and yelling at me for not taking proper care of you, and I'm way too awesome for any shit lectures from anyone, that includes my younger brother" he scolded, picking up all the trash and throwing it in the small trash bin in the room.

Riti watched as the Prussian cleaned up fast, before walking up to her and gently taking a sleeping Gilbird off of her head and placing him on his own. He then gently pushed down on Riti's shoulder, persisting her to lay on her back. She obeyed and smiled as he tucked her in.

"thank you. . . " she said softly, covering a small cough with her napkin.

Prussia looked the other way and turned to leave, ignoring the burning sensation in his cheeks. "well! I'm out of here! Night brat!" he muttered quickly, nearly running towards the door. Riti was quicker and grabbed his hand before he could leave, "wait! Don't leave! Please stay. . ." she begged, looking up into the Prussian's eyes with a pleading look.

Said Prussian raised a brow and turned to stare at her. "why? I know my awesomeness is so amazing you can't live without it, but you'll just have to deal with it" he snickered.

Riti pouted a little, "no, I'm sorry. It's just. . . I don't want to be alone when I die. . . ." she whispered. Staring up at the silverette with a look of awe, she tried to give him the same look of adoration she gave Germany.

Prussia just sighed and muttered something about it not being awesome before sitting back down on the chair. Riti smiled and held his hand tightly, pulling the sheets closer to her and snuggling closer to the pillow.

"thank you sweetie. . ." she mumbled sweetly before rubbing her cheek onto the back of his hand affectionately and drifting off into a soundless sleep.

Prussia just stared at her. And to think this same girl has hated him for the past few decades and had almost murdered him yesterday. Was it true? Was this really the same girl? The same girl who single handedly wiped out half of his men with just a sword? Who had murdered thousands, millions even, just to get to him? This cant be that girl. Because that same girl, is now clinging onto him and begging him to stay by her side.

It was kind of comforting. I mean, there isn't anyone else who had asked him to stay with them, or even call him 'sweetie'. . . Why did she call him sweetie?

Prussia sighed, she was only like this because she was sick. It didn't mean anything and she would go back to being the annoying little bitch she was yesterday. Why did that bother him? It wasn't supposed to. He wasn't even supposed to care!

"Nom. . . Nom. . . Noo. . . My cake. . . Bad monkey. . ." Riti mumbled, giving Prussia's hand a light squeeze. Prussia raised a brow, what the hell is she dreaming about?

"Prussia. . ." she said, sighing softly before snuggling closer to his hand. Ok. That kind of answered his question. Prussia allowed himself an awesome smile of his own, it felt nice to be wanted. What with being a dead nation, no one really wanted his awesomeness near since they couldn't handle it. But it usually meant he'd be alone. . . West was usually with Italy and Japan, so he would usually be alone or with Gilbird.

Then there was Hungary and Austria, he'd bother them because he was bored and they should be at least graced with his kick ass awesomeness! But Hungary would usually attack him with her frying pan that defies gravity.

Then this midget pops up out of no where to add onto it. One minute she's all "I'll fucking kill you!" and the next she's all like "don't leave me sweetie!" it was so fucking annoying, not only that but it confused the hell out of him. Women were so damn complicated.

"and she said she's not innocent... Honestly she's as innocent as Switzerland's little sister" he grumbled, staring at her sleeping face. How could she.. How could this one small girl.. Kill 300,096 thousand people? Prussia then smiled. How good was her subconscious? Hmmm. . .

The silverette leaned above her left ear and whispered "Prussia is awesome, Prussia is awesome, Prussia is awesome, Prussia is awesome, Prussia is awesome, Prussia is awesome, Prussia is awesome, Prussia is awesome, Prussia is awesome!" he repeated, snickering as the smaller nation squirmed beneath him and squeezed his hand.

He turned so that his face was above her's, noses nearly touching. He gave a small laugh and watched the sleeping brunette.

He wrapped his right leg around her small body to keep his balance, he laughed softly. "Kesesesese, what do you say to that brat? Praise the awesome Prussia!"

Riti sighed and snuggled closer to his hand. "yo desuero asear como ti. . . Asiendo tan fuerte como ti. . ."  
>She whispered. Prussia blinked, this chick knows Spanish? The frig?<p>

Hmm, he'd have to ask Spain to translate for him. Just as the silverette was about to move away, the door to the bedroom flew opened.

"Riti! Is it true your sick?" Italy shouted, waving his as around frantically. "I'll help you feel better!"

Japan and Germany walked in after him and sighed, "Italy, you can't just burst in and-"

Italy, Japan and Germany all froze in their place. The sight before them was shocking and very unbelievable. Prussia looked like he was violating Ritinstonia's vital regions!

"Br-Bruder?" the blond shouted, cheeks heating up. Prussia turned his head to look over his shoulder and smiled, "so your finally back eh West? Good!" the silverette shouted, sliding off of Riti and gently pulling his hand away. He chuckled when she made a small whining noise and searched for his hand.

The silverette turned and started walking out, "I didn't know what to feed her, so I gave her pizza. Because I'm awesome like that" he shouted proudly, patting his still shocked younger brother on the shoulder before walking out the door.

Japan and Germany both turn to look at each other, confused, before turning to see Italy snuggling and having his siesta with Ritinstonia.

Germany would have screamed and forced him out of the room, but he didn't want to wake up the sleeping girl.

So instead, him and Japan just folded Italy's clothes, before quietly leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

-000-

It had been 7 hours since Riti had fallen asleep, Italy had woken up a few hours before her and had left to boil some pasta.

Riti opened her eyes slowly and blinked for a bit, before slowly getting up and out of bed, grabbing the blanket. Wrapping it around her like a small cocoon, she walked straight towards the door. The blankets dragged across the floor as her feet made cute little 'Tmp, tmp, tmp' noises on the wood floor.

She opened the door slowly, before walking out and looking around through half closed eyes. She stared at some of the pictures on the wall, before continuing on her journey.

". . .Prussia. . ."

-000-

Germany, Japan and Italy were all preparing dinner in the kitchen while Prussia was in the living room helping Gilbird with his broken wing.

The three were discussing what would be best to feed the sick nation.

"I suggest Nikujaga, it is very helpful for when one is sick" Japan suggested, already finishing it. He had decided on making some riceballs on the side, incase she wanted a small snack.

Germany had already made her some handmade wurst, with a homemade special german sauce to go along with it and a healthy salad. He's notice that recently her sweet intake had been high and almost as bad as Japan's Salt intake. And he had a bad feeling that her complaining about eating tomatoes will probably be worse then when italy complains about not eating pasta.

Italy had made her a treat called Canelones. It was a tasty, made-from-scratch wrap, filled with spinach, placed in the oven and had tomato sauce with cheese on top of it. He had also made her some raviolis on the side and some lasagña.

Japan and Germany both watched as Italy quickly continued to make more servings then he should of each dish.

"I-Italy-San... Don't You think your making a bit too much?" Japan asked as he watched the Italian boil some water, "what are you talking about japan? She'll be hungry when she wakes up! And in Italy we always make a lot of food for everyone! Ve~ she'll eat it, trust me!" he explained before continuing on his task to make some pasta.

Germany just sighed and went to go check on Riti, as he walked out of the kitchen, he heard a little thud. He looked up and saw Riti on the floor, wrapped around in her blanket like a child.

She looked up and smiled at him, "Germany~. . ." she said softly, slowly getting up to March up to him with a weak smile. "hello~" she greeted, waving to the tall German.

Germany blinked, then smiled a little.

She was such a short country.

He patted her head and took her cold hand in his, "it's a good thing your awake, we just finished making dinner and I was about to come and wake you" he explained, walking with her into the dinning room.

Riti just laid her head on his arm, too tired to go insane that it belonged to the German of her dreams. Hell, if she was going to die, at least she'll die happy.

Once they entered, the first thing Riti noticed was the smell of food, all kinds, floating in the air. It was so good, she couldn't help but mentally drool at the amazing smell.

Germany kindly asked her to sit while he and the others went to go get the food, she obeyed and sat next to Prussia, who was laying his head down on the table and was dead asleep.

Germany told Italy to prepare the table and asked Japan if he could find or make something to drink.

"sure, but what do you think would be best? I could make her some green tea and the rest of us could have beer, though I prefer Sake" the raven haired man said, filling a kettle with water, before placing it on the stove.

Germany nodded in approval, beer is beer after all, and dinner just won't be the same without beer. Prussia would agree.

As Germany walked into the dinning room with the food, he blinked as he saw Riti Sitting on Italy's lap and gently stroking His sleeping brother's head. Italy looked up and smiled, "Germany~ ve~, come! Is japan almost ready? I can't wait to eat!" he shouted gleefully.

Germany sighed and placed the plate of food on the table, before turning to him and raising a questioning brow, "um, why is she sitting on your lap?" he asked the Italian.

Italy smiled and patted her head, "ve~ she said she wanted to!" he replied, laughing as the smaller nation started to fall asleep again.

"well I suggest you put her down and get to your own seat. Also make sure she doesn't fall asleep again" he ordered, turning to get the rest of the food. Italy whined, crying that he didn't want to.

"if you don't and she falls asleep then not only will I hurt you, but she'll be too tired to eat anything we made" he warned, inwardly smiling to himself as he watched the Italian quickly sit down next to her and try to keep her awake.

Once the table was filled with food and Japan had brought in the beer and sake, the nations all sat down and got ready to enjoy this delicious and drool-worthy meal. The hard part was convincing Riti to stay awake and conforming her that she'll live.

"Ve~ Bruder Prussia, wake up!" Italy urged, poking at the Prussian's head.

Said Prussian growled and gently smacked Italy's hand away, "fuck Italy, let the awesome me sleep..." he mumbled. Italy either didn't hear him or just didn't care, because he continued to poke said Prussian's head and wait.

"but if you don't then who's going to eat all the pasta I made!"

"fuck your pasta"

At that comment the Italian gasped and turned to Germany, "Geeerrmmmaannnyyy!" he cried. Said German just sighed and rubbed his temples, at that moment the sick little nation had an idea and decided that she wanted to speak. "hey... How come... you guys get alcohol... and I only get tea?"

At that the Prussian immediately woke up and looked around for his beer. "where!" he shouted, once the object of his ultimate love and affection met his eyes, he quickly snatched it from his brother's hands "Mine!" before chugging it down. Be then wiped his mouth with his thumb and sighed blissfully, holding the cup close his heart. "oh mein libel... Where would I be without you?" he mumbled, kissing and pretending to make out with the inanimate object, earning points from a giggling Italy and Ritinstonia.

Germany blinked for a bit, wondering what had just happened. One minute he was about to taste a bit of heaven, and the next his hands were cold and empty. He sighed and just served himself some sausages, while Japan explained to Riti that she got tea because she was still sick. Riti blinked for a bit, before sniffing and nodding. She turned to the silver haired German who happened to be serving himself more beer and stared at him. Apparently he seemed to have noticed, because he turned to her and stared back, they stayed like that for a while before Prussia just poked her forehead. "stop staring at the awesome me, any more of your gawking and you'll go blind from my awesomeness" he snickered.

Germany, stared at his brother, a bit taken aback by his last comment. "I didn't know you knew the word 'Gawking'" Prussia just scoffed in mock shock and stared at his brother, "I do soo know awesome words too west! I am awesome Prussia after all!" he shouted, before turning back to the small girl who was still staring at him and poked her again. "Deeee..." she said, smiling as he gently and effortlessly pushed her head down towards the table.

"Kesesesese your so worthless when your sick!" he snickered, poking her head gently multiple times, listening to he make little 'Deeee' noises before he stopped and started eating. It was rather creepy that she kept staring at him even though her head was laying down on the table, but he did enjoy the attention.

"hey hey Riti! Come on! Eat eat! I made all this food just for you!" Italy shouted happily as he Gave her several servings of each dish. Riti sat up, er, tried to at least, and smiled. "my last meal before I die.. Thank you... How nice... " she said before sitting up a little more and grabbing her fork, slowly stuffing her face with the food. Germany sighed, "listen, your not going to-"

"YOUR GOING TO DIE? NOOOOO WAAAA!" Italy cried, holding onto her, hugging her tightly as if she was going to disappear in seconds if he let go. Germany blinked, before rubbing his temples in frustration. Prussia just rolled his eyes, still not used to the whole, 'I'm dying' thing. "listen, you won't die-" "surly you are joking right?" Japan cut in, staring at the small girl in concern. Italy was wailing like a banshee, asking and begging Riti not to die. Japan was asking her if she had any illness or cancer that was possibly not curable if she was to die.

Germany and Prussia both sighed, Germany in frustration and Prussia in annoyance. Riti just smiled, happy with the close contact and pleased that they were concerned over her health. "at least... I'll die happy... Thank you Italy... Japan..." she said, in a soft voice, before eating some more. Italy whimpered, "but we just met! *hic* I! DONT! WANT! YOU! TO! DIIEEEEE!" he screeched, causing all of them except Riti to wince at his strangely high pitched voice. Prussia had enough.

He pulled Italy away and glared at Riti, "listen here dwarf! Stop making Italy cry! The awesome me can't take it anymore and it pisses me off that you keep saying that! Your. Not. Going. To. Fucking. DIE!" he yelled. Huffing and glaring at the unaffected nation. She just stared at him, before blushing lightly and tilting her head as if the words just went in through one ear, and left through the other.

"Deeeee..." she muttered, annoying Prussia even more. Germany just watched, a bit concerned for the young nation's life. "Bruder..."

"You annoying litte brat!-"

"noo! I don't want you to die Riti!" Italy screeched, cutting the two brothers off and running over to hug Riti tightly, crying onto her shoulder. Riti smiled and patted Italy's head, "it's ok... *cough*... I'll see you from heaven... " she told him softly. "NOOOOO!" Italy cried, hugging her tighter. Prussia twitched, "that's it, I'm ganna hit her!" he growled, walking over to them, only to get pulled back by his brother. Prussia turned to Germany and glared at him, "what the hell west!" he shouted, Germany frowned and glared back, "Bruder, leave her be. I know it's difficult but we just have to keep reminding her that she won't be dying any time soon" he scolded. The Prussian just frowned, pulling away from his little brother and finding the wall very interesting.

"you know, now that I think about it Ita-Chan's brother came visiting and told me he was angry with you" Prussia said, hoping to change the subject. Germany sighed, "he's probably looking for me to go on and on about not liking me hanging out with Italy again" he mummbled. Italy and Riti quickly turned to Germany in interest.

"nii-San?" Italy asked, using the word japan taught him. Prussia just chuckled, "yup! Your brother keeps bugging west here! Honestly sometimes I wonder how you and him are related, I mean you two are nothing alike and your so much more awesome! He has such a stick up his ass" Prussia said smiling with pride, he knew people would agree with his awesomeness.

"Romano came over?" Italy asked, smiling, "I'll go call him! He would love to eat pasta with us!" the Italian shouted, running out of the room to go and call his beloved brother.

Japan stood and went after him, you can never know when Italy will do something unexpected. Once they left the room Germany and Prussia raised a brow, confused. The blond then sighed and the silverette just laughed, Riti on the other hand turned to prussia and frowned, "take.. That back" she said to him. The two Germans turned to the small girl and stared blankly at her, "take it back... Don't say that.. About Roma..." the small nation told him, grabbing onto the Prussian's arm and tugging on it lightly.

Prussia blinked, "Roma? You call him Roma? Wait when did you two meet?" he asked. "I like... Roma... And I want To protect him... I even almost Kicked Spain's ass... For saying what you said..." she said softly, punching his arms weakly. Prussia just laughed, but immediately stopped when Riti started a coughing fit. "YO brat? You ok?" he asked, panicking a little when she fell to her knees and continued violently coughing. Germany quickly went to go get her medicine while Prussia panicked.

Riti huffed and forced herself to breath, her face was red and sweaty and her vision was becoming bleary, but she still wanted Prussia to take back what he said. "please.. *cough* take it *cough* back.. *cough*" Prussia scowled, this damn complicated midget! "alright! The awesome me takes back my awesome comment! Now stop working yourself so fucking hard it's freaking me out!" He roared. Riti just smiled weakly and tried to hold back her coughing, "yay... *cough*" Prussia couldn't handle it anymore. He ran out of the room for a minute, and quickly came back with a silver watch that had the teutonic knights logo on the front. "alright! Listen to the awesome Prussia! I am going to hypnotize you, because I'm awesome! Alright!" he told her as he waved the little trinket back and forth, smiling as the young nations eyes followed it. "alright! When I count to three, you will stop all this bullshit about you dying and all that! Ok! Eins... Zwei... Drei!" he shouted, watching as the smaller nation briefly closed her eyes, as if to sleep, before waking up and smiling at Prussia.

The silverette smiled, "awesome! Not me awesome but awesome enough!" as soon as he said that Germany came back with a glass of water and her medicine, "Bruder can you please sit her down and hold her tight so she doesn't try to escape?" he asked the Prussian. Said Prussian was about to ask why until the small girl started whining like Italy and attempting to run away, failing miserably as Germany quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her down as he turned to his brother, eyes pleading for his help.

Prussia nodded and tried to grabbed the kicking and whining young child. "no! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Please don't kill me faster!" she screeched, kicking and squirming in the German's arm. "would you hold still! Shit!" Prussia screamed. Germany sighed, knowing this would happen.

Italy and Japan quickly came to see what was wrong. Italy seemed as if he was about to cry, "Germany?" he asked, tugging at his sleeve as Japan sighed. 'the poor girl' he thought, watching as they all struggled, 'she must of been traumatized badly if she's this afraid' Japan then headed towards the kitchen, deciding that maybe some tea would calm everybody's nerves a bit.

When Prussia finally got ahold of her, he sat down, placing the squirming girl on his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "damn it are you trying to tell me my awesome plan of hypnotism didn't work?" he growled, Riti just squirmed and cried, completely clueless as to what the Prussian had said moments ago. "no! Please don't try and kill me faster I don't want to die it's not cool I want to live please! I'm a virgin you don't want to kill a little virgin do ya! If ya kills a virgin den ya might goes t' 'ell! Ya don't needs a virgin's blood on ya hands do ya?" she cried, with tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes, she moved her face away from Germany's spoon containing her nasty medicine.

"would you PLEASE HOLD STILL!" Germany scowled as he grumbled every time Riti dodged the spoon. Riti closed her mouth tightly to stop the invading weapon filled with the gross deadly poison called "Medicine" from entering her mouth.

Japan soon got an idea and quickly ran to the kitchen, he soon came back with a large piece of delicious chocolate cake. It quickly destracted Riti, she stared at the cake and drooled, giving Germany the opportunity to place the spoon quickly in her mouth, only pulling it out when she swallowed the medicine.

"nyuuu!" she squealed in disgust. Germany sighed in relief and thanked Japan or his brilliant idea. "damn it your soo frigging annoying! Stop crying your not going to die!" Prussia scowled, Riti whimpered and pouted a little, but smiled brightly when Japan gave her the chocolate cake. "yay! Cake before death!" she sang, Italy started wailing and pulling on Germany's shirt, yelling at him and complaining about how he shouldn't have attempted to feed her some nasty medicine that would kill her faster.

Prussia frowned, "listen Ita-chan. She's not dying!" he was ignored when Italy continued to cry a little harder. "damn it see what you did!" he shouted, Riti just continued to sniffle and eat, "but it's true! I'm ganna die and I don't want to!" she cried, the house shook with both her's and Italy's cries.

There was no use, she will always think she's dying and no matter who or what tells her other wise, it'll never change her mind.

Germany growled, "THAT IS ENOUGH!" he roared, causing everyone to look at him and submit to his manliness. Germany quickly picked up Ritinstonia and frowned, "listen, you won't die, and even if you were about to, do you honestly think anyone would allow it?" he asked, when Riti blinked in shock, Germany sighed and gave her a small smile, "you seemed to have grown onto everyone you meet, non of us here would ever allow anything to happen to you, we would never let you die, you got that?" he scowled half heartedly.

"he is right" Japan interjected, giving her a small smile, "I have grown quite attached to you, and you are a close friend and ally to me. We would never let you get hurt" he told her. Italy quickly smiled and nodded, "that's right! I like you Ritinstonia! And I don't want you to die!" he said happily.

Riti soon smiled and nodded, she had made so many friends after so many years of isolation. And here she was making them worry so much about her.

She quickly hugged Germany tightly and laughed, "Danke" she said, before letting go and hugging Italy. The two squealed and giggled, as if the whole medicine thing never happened.

Prussia just watched, he crossed his arms and frowned. 'She never smiles when shes with me like that...'

-000-

After they finished their meal, which, Riti ate most of, she had finally stopped saying she was going to die. Unfortunately for Germany, the stress of the day had not died out. More troubles seemed to have been piled up onto his plate of stress, there was a knock on the door, and he had made the mistake of opening the door. Romano stood at the door way and allowed himself to enter, he soon began to lash out at the poor German, calling him a stupid potato bastard and a pedo for coming onto Italy.

Riti soon heard his voice and came into the living room to see what was wrong.

"and another thing you stupid potato bastard!" Romano screeched as Italy tried hard to stop his brother with some "hug therapy"

Germany just sighed and took whatever it was Romano said, he was becoming accustomed to his insults, which was not a good thing. Japan had decided it was late and headed home, lucky bastard, and Prussia just stood at the door frame with his arms crossed, laughing as he watched the Italians fight. It was amusing.

"what's wrong?" Riti asked, pulling the blankets she still had from 'her' room closer to her tiny body. Her eyes lit up once she saw Romano. "Roma!" she squealed as she ran to him, giving Romano a big hug and wrapping them both him her blanket. Romano blinked a few times, trying to grasp the situation, before hugging back. He then looked up at Germany and growled, "wait why are you here? Is it this damned potato bastard's fault? It is isn't it! Isn't it!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the blond.

"now hold on just a minute-"

"and your sick? Let me guess it was their fault right?" he hugged Riti tighter and glared at the Germans. Prussia growled back, "hey brat! It's not our fault the idiot ran outside during the rain alone! She's stupid for Getting herself sick!" the silverette growled.

Italy nodded, "that's true! Don't get mad at them Romano, she ran outside in the rain to save Gilbird!" he defended. Germany facepalmed himself, honestly Italy could be so... Stupid sometimes. "so it was the stupid albino bastards fault huh? I knew it!" Romano gently pushed Riti away and walked up to Germany. "I'll kill you! I'll punch your face in so hard you'll never be able to eat potatos again you fucking potato loving bastard!" he growled, punching Germany in the stomach pretty hard.

Germany sighed, not even budging or wincing.

Prussia apparently didn't like seeing his brother getting attacked, he quickly went to hurt the Italian until Riti held onto his arm and quickly climbed onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his torso, "no!" she begged, trying to pull him back, failing.

Prussia just rolled his eyes and watched as the short child tried to strangle him. Romano stopped and quickly went to take Riti away from the German. Holding her like a little teddy bear he glared at the two, "I'm glad my idiot of a brother called me in time, stay away from mio bambina!" he yelled.

Prussia scoffed and headed for the phone, he's going to call for reinforcement. Germany just watched as his brother left and sighed, "we were just taking care of her while she was sick. Theres nothing wrong with just taking care of a sick person I assure you" he explained to the grouchy Italian, Romano didn't believe a word he said. He was about to lash out again until Riti cut him off.

"it's ok Roma, it's true, they were just taking care of me. Come have some cake with me" she offered, Romano just stared at her and sighed in defeat. "fine, but after that your coming with me" he scolded Halfheartedly.

Romano sat on the floor in the living room crossing his arms and pouting while Riti sat on the couch above him. she patted his head and giggled, while Italy got some tomatoes and Germany went to make them some tea.

"so, how have things been with you and ... Spain..?" Riti asked, covering a cough with her hand.

Romano scowled, "he's been pretty clingy lately, saying he's sorry and that I'm so adorable and all that shit. Really I don't know what the hell Is up with that damn tomato eater" he ranted, Riti smiled and patted Romano's head lovingly, 'oh Roma, you and me are also tomato eaters so you just insulted us both' "well I guess it's a good thing. On the bright side I heard that my boss and yours have been getting along pretty well" She said to him softly, slowly entering MamaMode.

At that Romano smiled, unconsciously leaning onto her head, "why are you here anyways? Did they force you or something?" he asked, concerned. Riti just smiled and shook her, "no, they promised to take care of me and I guess if it hadn't been for Everyone's love and encouragement, I'd still be thinking I'm dying" she explained, laying her cheek on Romano's head.

Romano raised a brow and frowned, "I also heard from that hairy eyebrowed idiot that you have a thing for that blond potato loving bastard" he said bitterly, at the same time Germany and Italy walked in.

Riti squeaked in embarrassment and hid her face in Romano's hair, "Bont svay thvat ouvt lout! Vut ef ee ard nyu!" (Don't say that out loud! What if he heard you!)

Romano couldn't help but give out a quiet chuckle. Germany and Italy both raised a brow but didn't say anything.

As Romano om nom nomed away on his tomato, Riti devoured her cake. Italy and Riti would talk about random things, some involving pasta and a LOT of cheese, and Romano would occasionally glare at Germany but didn't say much. Prussia then came back grinning in satisfactory, he sat down next to Riti and beamed, "why the hell are you so happy you stupid albino bastard?" Romano yelled, Prussia snickered, "I'm the awesome Prussia! Why wouldn't I be happy? Now kneel before my awesomeness and cry! Kesesesese!" he shouted.

Romano rolled his eyes, "I know nothing about no fucking Prussia so your not that awesome you stupid fucking albino" he said, eating his tomatoes, Prussia growled and was about to yell, until Riti interjected, "he is too awesome! And always will be! Prussia is awesome!" she defended, coughing.

Everyone turned to her in surprise, normally you'd expect her to cuss at him and say he's bullshitting, but then again she IS sick...

the Prussian just smiled and beamed again, "see? I am awesome!" he shouted, flexing his muscles at everyone, before petting Riti's head.

Romano frowned, he then reached for her and sat her on his lap. He was about to lash out on the silverette, until the door few open and a certain Spaniard ran into the room, huffing. "Romano! there you are!" he shouted, falling to his knees as he hugged Romano from behind, tears in his eyes.

"Prussia told me you were dying! He said that you and mi chiquita Ritinstonia were both sick and were about to die!" he cried. Romano blinked and growled, trying to squirm away from the crying Spanish man.

"let me go you bastard!" Romano cried, elbowing Spain in the stomach to keep him away. "omff!" the Spaniard groaned, "me duele" He whined clenching his aching ribs. Romano just rolled his eyes and hugged Riti tight, as if she were a toy, before closing his eyes and laying his cheek On her head. Riti watched as Spain rubbed his tummy, before rolling her eyes, and muttering "rwrlg".

Spain and the others, except Romano, all looked up at Riti in interest.

"what was that?" Prussia asked, strangely interested. Riti was falling asleep, but was able to mutter something about it being her native language. Germany, as always, was fascinated, "your native language? Can you say it again? It sounded interesting..." Riti smiled up at him and nodded slightly. "R'wr'lg, it's native Ritinstonian" she explained.

Spain had gotten over the whole, getting elbowed in the ribs thing, and was now sitting closer to the smaller nation with interest. "so tell me chiquita, how do you pronounce it? Rouuriligo?~ so strange~"

Riti laughed at his terrible way of pronouncing it, "it's R'wr'lg, it's pronounced Row-Rele-Guh" Spain just laughed. "you roll the R like any Latino would, so tell me, I though you only spoke English and Español, for how long have you been hiding this strange language?" he asked.

Don't think Spain is always an idiot. Trust me. He's a smart cookie when he wants to be.

Riti smiled, teaching others was a blast! And considering that fact that she was older then Spain automatically made him her bitch, this just mean it's time for some owning!

Not that she'd be letting him know that anytime soon. "yea, we adapted the spanish from Spaniards who moved from Canada to Ritinstonia, we learned English from Canada as well, I'm not good with French and Spanish was easier. Also, Ritinstonian isn't spoken anymore, it died out years ago, but we still have German and Italian.." Germany and Prussia blinked, so she knew German huh?... Not bad.

"ve~ you know Italian? How? I don't remember anyone connecting with your country, what about you Romano?" Italy, for the first time in a while, asked, Romano just grunted in response. "oh, Rome taught me... Well more like he taught my brother, the Italian language isn't spoken as often as it was when my brother was still alive. But the German is still alive because grandpa Germania taught me, although only I and a few of my comrades from my military speak it. Since most of the civilians from Vanilla are from Ritinstar, they don't pay much attention to my original peoples traditions and language..." she explained, drifting off. Italy and Romano lit up at the sound of their grandfathers name. "grandpa Rome! You knew grandpa Rome?" italy shouted in excitement.

Prussia raised a brow and stared at Spain, "Vanilla?"

The Spaniard just laughed, "it's the capital of Ritinstonia! Just like Berlin is Germany's, Rome is Romano and Venice is Ita-Chan's!~" he explained quickly. He turned to Riti and started poking her cheek, "so what did it mean chiquita?~" he asked, only to have Romano growl and slap his hand away. "it was probably Ritinstonian for idiot" he growled, Spain whined about Romano bring so mean to him.

Riti stared at him in surprise, "h-how did you know?" she asked him, before coughing and covering it with a napkin. Romano stared at her, blushing a little before looking down, "t-the girl I used to know often called Spain an idiot and stuff, s-so I know a little.. Shut up it's perfectly natural for me to know!" he shouted, Spain just laughed and patted Romano's head, "what ever you say Roma~" Spain then pulled on Romano's stray hair, causing him to blush and scream "Ch-Chigi!"

Riti heard and soon entered MamaMode. She turned around, pimp slapping his hand away and head-butted Spain, who cried upon impact. Riti smiled and gave Romano a semi-hug, resting his head on her chest as she patted his head. "there there Roma~ the bad man is hurt now~" she cooed.

Prussia had burst out laughing at his friend, while Germany went to go get some pain killers in case. Italy was at his side in seconds, patting his head and throwing in little 'Ve' noises.

"it's not funny Gil, Me Duele muy mal" he cried, Italy just smiled and continued to pat his head, "ve~ don't be mad at her Big brother, she's just sick so she's acting a little different" he explained. At that moment Germany came back and asked Spain if he was alright, once he received the OK, he just sat back Down an took a sip of his drink.

Riti, who had long since ignored what was happening, was laying on the floor sleeping next to Romano. "sick? When did she get sick?" Spain asked, suddenly concerned. As Italy explained what had happened, Germany sighed and picked up the small girl, blushing lightly when she muttered something about Germans being extremely sexy.

Germany carried Riti off towards the room she was staying in. Prussia watched, before turning towards Spain. 'hmm, The midget did mutter something about getting Romano and Spain together... Let's see if I can speed things along' he thought, smirking to himself as he walked to Romano, kneeling down to meet the small, sleeping Italian.

"oh Romano, why are you so cute?" he said, loud enough for Spain and Italy to hear. They both turned him and blinked in confusion, The Prussia smirked and stroked Romano's hair softly, chuckling as the Italian moaned and cuddled closer to him, thinking He was Ritinstonia.

Spain frowned, "that's not fair, he Never does that when I'm stroking his hair, he would usually wake up and head butt me" the Spanish man whined. Italy just giggled, watching as his brother curled like a little kitten around the Prussian's legs.

Prussia then rolled his eyes, "well duh, you were just un-awesome a while ago! When the dwarf enters Mama-Mode, you never mess. Besides, Romano here seems quite fond of her" the albino said, patting Romano's surprisingly soft cheeks. "wow! His cheeks are so soft!"

Spain twitched and couldn't help but slap his friends hand away, "please, don't be like Francis and start touching up Romano" he warned, picking up the Italian in his arms and holding him close. Prussia just smiled and rolled his blood red eyes at him, "whatever"

Italy watched as the two began to chat, he sighed, then got up and left to go find Germany.

Prussia sighed, watching as Italy left, before sadly, looking at his Spanish friend, who was beaming with Pride as his ex servant cuddled up to him, thinking he was Ritinstonia. "hey Antonio.." he began, looking at the floor.

Antonio looked up and tilted his head, "Si Gil?"

Said Prussian reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of paper, handling it to his Spanish friend. "what the hell does this mean?"

Spain took the paper and read the sloppy, Spanish writing. Raising a brow in confusion at him "yo desuero asear como ti. . . Asiendo tan fuerte como ti. . .? Um Gil? Why do you have this?" he asked. Gilbert frowned, not liking that he had to just sit there and explain himself, "well, Riti said it to me while she was asleep and holding my hand earlier, so are you going to explain it to me or not?" he growled.

Antonio couldn't help but laugh, "Si Si lo siento mi amigo, alright, it says 'I long to be like you, to be as strong as you', and here I though she hated you!" he shouted happily, laughing.

Gilbert frowned, before sighing and rubbing his temples, this girl was going to be the death of him. "she does, she hates my guts man. But when she's sick she suddenly starts clinging onto me... It's really stressing..." he muttered.

Spain frowned, not liking the way his friend was acting. "Gil... You should tell her... About what REALLY happened all those years ago. She'll understand I'm sure" Spain had long since known about the events that occurred during his albino friend's pirate era. And he had recently found out that the girl from all those ages ago, was Riti.

Prussia frowned, "I cant, and even if I did, she'll either hate me even more, kill me... Or never speak to me again..." he said, looking down at the floor. He had always thought about her for years, ever since the day they met face to face. He hadn't thought that she'd still be able to smile and be all giggly, he would have expected her to be like Belarus.

In a way you could say he's glad she's the way she is, it makes it less harder to feel guilty. She was just too complicated. That's what she was. Complicated. Difficult. Blunt. Rude. Stubborn. Obnoxious. Complex. Hot-Headed. Fickle. And just. Plain. Annoying.

Yet... He felt bad...

And no one is allowed to make the awesomeness that is the awesome Prussia feel bad!

She may not remember it but, Prussia and her met WAY before he 'invaded' her. She was young at the time. Er, she was younger, but not like a small small child.

He had mistaken her for a boy back then...

Prussia remembers, he remembers clearly, he had written about her in one of his journals, about how girly she was, how kind and innocent (she feels less innocent now-a-days, since she's adapted that evil aura from that asshole Russia)

He even still has her first attempt at drawing him. It was hidden, in one of his many journals. He also remembers introducing beer to her, ahh beer. He needs some right now. Maybe he could-

"Gil, you will never know unless you ask" Spain said, taking him out of his thoughts. Gilbert stared at him and sighed, he wasn't planning on telling her. Ever. He couldn't, damn, why were women so damn difficult? It fucked with his ego. Thats right! I find you women difficult! *points to female readers*

"I'm not telling her, it's better if she hates me when she's healthy and loves me when she's sick. I've had to literally find a way to make myself feel comfortable around this chick, you know how awkward I get around women! I get shy! And that's not awesome! Except Hungary, but then again she's practically a man"

Spain just rolled his eyes and sighed, feeling pity towards the poor sick child. If we could even call her a child. "well, I guess I better be going, Remember amigo, you have to tell her the truth at some point" the Spaniard told his friend, before biding farewell and picking up the sleeping Italian.

Prussia had gotten up to walk Spain to the door, the prussian was even kind enough to open the door for him, because he was awesome like that. Spain thanked him but before he left, he turned to Prussia and asked, "hey amigo, if Riti sneaked into your room to sleep next to you while you were sleeping, what would you do?"

Prussia raised a brow, and thought about it. What would he do? "well, I'd probably freak out and ask the little creeper why she snuck onto my bed. I mean, I know I'm sexy and all, but I need my awesome beauty sleep. Why are you asking me random questions?"

"Question, amigo, I only asked one"

Holy shit! Mind fuck! Since when has Spain ever powned someone? OMG IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

Spain just smiled and chuckled "well, when she slept over my house, she snuck into my room in the middle of night, but it wasnt because she was being a creeper. She was kind of like sleep walking. Apparently she gets pretty cold at night, especially all alone, so if she knows or senses someone else's heat, she'll sneak into their bed to sleep next to them to get warm" the Spaniard explained, laughing as his friend gave him a weird look.

"what the fuck?" was all the albino could say at the moment. I mean don't lie, y'all were thinking the same thing XD

Spain just smiled, "don't worry, if you don't want her in your room then close the door, though she'll probably go to Ludwig's room anyways"

At this Prussia's eye twitched.

(Seriously, it twitched. It was creepy! I'm ganna shut up now...)

"and why the hell would she go to his room before my awesome one? I mean Luddy is friggen awesome because he's related to me, but other then that, I'm the awesomest I'm this house!"

Spain just rolled his eyes, "of course, well isn't it obvious amigo?, besides the obvious fact why she'll go to LUDWIG'S room? Anyways, she'll probably head there first because Italy is in there and it's probably warmer" when Prussia didn't get why he had emphasized his Brother's name, Spain mentally face Palmed himself, "oh Gil, I'll explain it to you when your older" Antonio said, leaving in a fit of laughter as his albino friend cussed at him from the door frame.

Prussia kissed his teeth and slammed the door hard. Sometimes his friends are so confusing... And annoying...

(-_-' seriously Prussia?)

Ludwig had come in at the Time and began to scold Prussia about not making loud noises at this time of night. After the scolding, which Prussia had purpose ignored, he headed for the kitchen to get a drink, his brother was following behind. "say Bruder, are you going to sleep with your door open tonight?"

At this question, Prussia froze and turned to his brother, "why do you ask?" just like Spain...

Ludwig blushed and scratched the back of his head. His sexy and normally pulled back hair was messy and down. He was wearing the red boxers Italy had given him for Christmas that one time and had on his black muscles shirt, showing off his amazing arms and legs. (author dies of blood loss)

"well, I just wanted to know in case, since my door will be open" he replied.

Prussia thought about it, should he leave the door open? Should he allow this chick into his bed? Sure. I mean his brother's bed ain't big enough for the three of them. And he's awesomely kind enough to allow her the awesome pleasure of witnessing his amazing body, *winks At readers* "yea, I was planning on leaving the door open, why?"

Ludwig just nodded, but looked a bit concerned, "just, please be careful" he mumbled, before leaving the room.

Prussia raised a brow, why would he need to be careful? Unless this chicks a rapist, which, he knew she wasn't because she couldn't rape anyone if it meant her life. He would know, it's written all over her face.

Prussia had just shrugged it off, got his drink and headed for his room.

-000-

Later that night, Prussia turned and jumped when he felt something cold against him, causing him to jerk awake form his amazing dream of beer. He growled and got ready to snap at whoever it was for ruining his awesome sleep, but stopped when he saw Riti sleeping next to him, shivering a bit. Ok, this was kind of weird.

The Prussian reached out to touch her hand and nearly screeched, the damn child was freezing! Prussia sighed, and being a gentlemen that he always tries to be, he got up out of bed and headed to get an extra blanket.

It wasn't because he was only wearing boxers that made him get the extra blanket, it was the fact that he had a thin sheet, since it was always well heated in his room.

When Prussia came back he saw Riti standing next to the bed. "hey kid? What the hell-" he stopped speaking when she walked past him and out into the halls. She was sleep walking.

Prussia threw the blanket on his bed before heading to find her.

He then spotted her heading to his brothers room. The albino sighed and went to pick her up just as she reached for the door knob. Again, she was going to be the death of him. Strangely enough, the girl clung to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck an her legs around his waist, Prussia tried not to blush, or scream because her hands and feet were ice cold. He headed towards his room, upon opening the door Riti mumbled something about a cookie and revenge.

Prussia had to wonder why she would want to get revenge for a cookie, before gently setting the smaller nation onto his bed, he crawled in himself and wrapped them both in the thick blanket and the thin one. Riti soon snuggled closer to Prussia, as he tried hard not to scream, "you are one lucky chick" he mumbled. "not everyone has the awesome pleasure of getting to sleep with the awesome me"

Prussia could have sworn he saw her smile a few seconds ago. He just shrugged and allowed the smaller girl to snuggle closer. He was drifting off to sleep, until he thought he heard her say something. He ignored it and fell asleep.

". . . Thank you Prussia. . ."

-0000-

It had been a whole week since Riti had first gotten sick, and for that whole week she's been staying close to Prussia, never leaving his side. He didn't seem to mind, he was actually starting to enjoy her presence.

They had pulled a couple of pranks on Austria, which she protested to. They had pulled a few on Italy and Germany, and had gone bird watching. He had showed her his old soldier uniform and even paintings of his old boss, or 'old Fritz' as he would call him.

He had even showed her his diary collection and his blog. And yes, his blog is awesome. But unfortunately, he has to now update on his iPhone since he accidentally spilled ice-cream all over his new laptop. They were even going to go Trollin' at the mall, but Germany had told them that it'll only make Riti even sicker.

Currently, Prussia was in the living room telling Riti about his awesome adventures in the great wars and about the time Hungary thought she was a boy.

All in which, made it awesome blackmail material for her. (insert evil laugh here)

The smaller nation hung to his every word as he read from one of his diaries. Ludwig was out with Italy and Japan, they had gone out to buy groceries for dinner without making any breakfast and Riti and Prussia were both too lazy to cook anything.

Screw it! They were too Epic and Awesome to cook anyways!

"I was such a cute kid" the Prussian said, Riti just giggled and nodded, "I'm sure you were love, I'm sure you were". She listened as he continued to speak, Suddenly the door bell rang, scaring the crap out of Riti, causing her to jump and create a mini cocoon of herself using the blankets she held. Prussia rolled his eyes and stood up to answer the door.

Upon opening the door, The Prussian was surprised to find a small girl with aurburn hair, standing with Canada.

He knew it was Canada, his awesomeness could never forget him, since they were kind of friends, in a weird kind of way. And the bitch made some good pancakes.

"hey Canada, what's up?" he asked. Canada smiled brightly and responded that he was fine. Prussia then turned to the smaller girl and raised a brow, "who are you?"

Canada couldn't help but giggle, he didn't want to be rude, but he was so happy that for once, he wasn't the one being asked who he was. The small girl smiled, "I'm Greenland" she said, in a high voice.

Riti, who had heard her brother's and her best friend's voice, crept up behind Prussia, after taking a peek from behind the silverette, she smiled brightly and held out her hand. "Frère! Greenie! Hi!" she greeted. She let go of Prussia's hand and left to hug Greenland and Canada. "why are you here?"

Canada smiled, "we wanted to check up on you, and to see if Prussia was still alive and that Germany was still walking" he explained, before handing Prussia a little gift bag. "here, because you always complain a he'd been holding. "I remembered how your always complaining about Germany's pancakes not tasting as good so I thought I'd give you some of the natural stuff rather then the processed ones" he explained, blushing slightly.

Prussia smiled and opened the gift, his smile broadened when he saw his gift, a golden bottle containing his favorite sweet substance. "Maple Fuckingp Syrup! Canada your so fucking awesome as always!" he shouted happily, hugging Canada brightly, the Canadian blushed a little darker, giggling a little before hugging back.

Riti smiled. Aww! Romance~

"since Germany left and we're too lazy to make breakfast, I demand YOU make it Canada! Pancakes!" the Prussian shouted happily, holding the bottle up as if it were a gold medal. Canada sighed and rolled his eyes, before he and Greenland walked into the house.

Canada headed straight for the kitchen as Riti, prussia and Greenland all sat down at the dinning room table. Greenland was wearing a red, punk-style bunny hoodie complete with ears and everything, and some simple jeans. Canada was wearing a Toronto maple leaf's hood and matching shoes and hat. While they were dressed so cool, Riti and Prussia were both dressed in a black shirt and red shorts. (the shirt looking like a dress on Riti and the shorts were below her kneecaps)

"so, are you feeling Better?" Greenland asked as her friend leaned her head against the albino's shoulder. "yea! And Prussia's been taking care of me!" Riti responded.

Canada then raised a brow, "what about Germany? Let me guess you sneak into his room and sleep in his bed right?" he asked in his soft voice, stirring a bowl with all the ingredients for pancakes in it.

Riti shook her head, "nope! I've been with Frère Prussia~!" she said happily, and kind of air headed like. Just like Italy. Greenland and Canada exchanged looks, before Canada went back into the kitchen to finish the pancakes. "oh! Finland wanted to ask if he's still helping you with your SnowDay festival" Greenland asked.

"SnowDay What?" the albino asked, Greenland smiled, "It's Ritinstonia's version of Christmas" she explained, turning her attention back to her friend. Riti just smiled and nodded, enjoying the sexy smell of pancakes in the air. "ja! Just tell cutie Finland that I said he can come over as soon as we all begin getting ready!~"

Greenland raised a brow "why are you talking like that?..." she asked, slowly backing away, a little frightened. She would usually talk like that before she destroyed something. Prussia, not liking that he was being ignored, began to laugh "hey! Wanna see something stupid?" he asked the other nation. Without waiting for an answer, Prussia poked Riti's cheek, laughing as she made a soft 'Deeeeee...' noise. He then pushed her lightly until she easily laid her head onto the table. "Kesesesese! She's so weird!"

Greenland didn't say anything, and Riti just giggled. Soon Canada called out that the pancakes will be done in a minute, causing Riti to sit up and squeal "yay! Let's count down! Eins! Zwei! Drei! Vier! Fünf! Sechs! Seiben! Acht! Neun..." she suddenly drifted off and laid her head down on the table, she slept for a while, before waking up and pouting. "I miss grandpa..."

"you mean mr. Awaenia?" Greenland asked, knowing about Riti's brother and her grandfather. Riti then sat up and glared at her, "Fuck no. That bitch can kiss my ass for all I care" she deadpanned, "I meant Germania... I miss him..." she said sadly, before banging her head on the table. Greenland and Prussia just blinked at her, exchanging weird glances before staring back at her.

Canada called for Prussia to help him out, and so, being the awesomeness that he is, he went to help out. Greenland stared at Riti, "so! How has your week with Germany been?" she asked, Riti just smiled lazily, resting her chin on the table, "its been epic hanging out with My cutie Germany, but I've been hanging out more with Prussia~"

"but I thought you liked Germany"

"I do I love him lots, but I like hanging out with Prussia and sleeping with him"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...you do know how wrong that sounded, right?"

"..."

"..."

"...Deeee..."

"your so weird."

"your face..."

At that moment Prussia came in all smily, "look what fucking awesome god brought you awesome pancakes bitches!" he shouted happily, handing Greenland a plate. Riti sat up as Canada placed a plate in front of her, giving her an affectionate kiss on one cheek, before moving to kiss the next, "Bon appetite Riti" he said, smiling as he sat down next to Greenland. Riti smiled and made a 'Nyum!' noise as she ate.

"what the hell was that for?" Prussia asked, already stuffing his face with fluffy goodness also known as pancakes! His stack being the biggest out of all of them.

Canada smiled, "I like giving my little sister kisses, that and if I gave her only one she'd go on a fit about it not being symmetrical" he explained, Digging into his pancakes. Prussia raised a brow and turned to Riti, who was asleep on the table and her plate was already empty.

Prussia nearly choked on his pancakes. ok, he knew she finished her food fast, but this was crazy. "what the hell? She's never finished food That fucking fast before!" the Prussian screeched. "oh! She's getting better! She'll be back to normal in no time!" Canada said, happily.

Then him and Greenland started talking about the stupid things she used to do. Greenland telling Canada about the prank she pulled on her and Denmark. "she's evil!" Greenland stated, shivering at the thought of tarantulas the size of Canada's palm. Canada and prussia laughed, he couldn't help but laugh, that was his sister alright.

While the two talked of random things, like Greenland trying to throw rocks at an annoying white bird she met once, neither of them noticed Prussia looking down at a sleeping Riti.

Said Prussian frowned, he wasn't too fond of having her yell and cuss at him. He didn't want to admit it but it was fun having her around, and Gilbird loved her. They would blog together, listen to some music and he had even taught her how to use some of the awesome devices he has. hell he even taught her how to Duggy.

Once everyone had finished, they cleaned up and headed for the living room, Canada held Riti and carried her to the living room to lay her down on the couch. Just then Germany, Italy and Japan came back. They were a bit shocked to see America and an unknown person with Prussia and an unconscious Riti. "I-I-I'm Canada!" the Canadian whined.

Greenland nodded and smiled, "I'm Greeblad, from before" after the introductions were finished, Germany had carried Riti to his bedroom, (since it was the closest) and offered his newfound guest some tea.

"ve~ your Riti's brother?" Italy asked the blond, drowning his tea down.

Canada shook his head a little, "I'm her ex-brother. Ever since she got her independence, I'm no longer considered her brother, yet she still calls me brother" he explained. Italy just stared at him, making little 've' sounds before grabbing a little cupcake that japan had offered. While every one talked, Germany noticed Prussia leaning at the doorframe, arms crossed and just staring off into the distance. He was a little concerned about Prussia, he seemed quiet. Too quiet. "ve~ when do you think Riti will get better?" Italy asked, braking the silence.

Canada smiled at him "don't worry, she's been sick for a week now so I'm sure that in a few hours, she'll get better and be back to normal... Although, she never seems to remember anything that happened while she was sick once she gets better" he said, raising a hand to his chin. Italy just tilted his head in confusion, "ve?"

Greenland and Japan were busy having their own, random conversation about... Bunnies and animals? WTF?

Germany turned to his brother, and sighed. "Bruder whats wrong? You haven't said anything since we arrived" Prussia just stared at his concerned brother, before sighing and turning to look away. Maybe he should tell his brother. Tell him everything, and then tell him that he didn't want Riti to get better, he knows it seems selfish to want that but he can't help it. "it's just that-"

"I see cupcakes"

They all turned around to see Riti making her way towards them. She looked happy and healthier, and so full of energy. She placed a hand on her hip and raised her free hand "YO! Whats up?" she asked, her soft, sweet and Italy-like personality was gone and nowhere to be found.

She smiled and reached out for a cupcake and sat down next to Germany. Prussia stared at her, before leaving the room. Causing all of them to watch him in confusion. "what the hells wrong with him?" she asked, biting into her cupcake. Italy just shrugged his shoulders, before glomping Riti to the floor. "ve~ I'm so glad your feeling well now! Common! Let's go play!" he insisted, grabbing her hand and heading for the door.

Germany growled and smacked Italy in the back of the head. "nein! She just got better and your going to take her to get sick again?" he scolded.

Riti blinked, "I was sick? Wait. Did I keep saying I was dying?" she asked, Germany and Italy both stared at her, while Canada sighed and excused himself. He explained everything again, especially about how she forgets what happened during the time she was sick, kind of like having a split personality. Again. Matthew then blushed a little and asked Germany to kindly give back her original clothes. Germany nodded and went to retrieve them.

Italy just stared at Riti, before sitting down and smiling when she patted his head like she would to Romano. "so.. I've been sick this whole week? And I've been with Germany? Whose brilliant idea was this?" she asked, finishing her cupcake.

Canada smiled and pointed at himself. Riti stared at him, before bluntly saying, "I love you so much right now bro" Canada giggled and just nodded. Riti was petting Italy's head as Germany soon walked in, Prussia following behind him.

The albino crossed his arms and stared at her as she blushed and smiled brightly at his brother. He didn't know why but he felt a small pang of anger hit him. Prussia sighed and pulled on his usual mask. "Kesesesese! So we're finally getting rid of this midget? Thank god! She's been tampering with my awesomeness"

Germany stared at him, wondering if he was alright. Riti just raised a brow and glared at him, Prussia half heartedly glared back, not knowing why it hurt him. What the hell is wrong with him? Maybe he's sick... Hahahahaha! Imagine that! The great and almighty awesome Prussia! Sick! Hilarious! As if.

"well! I'm ganna go and change, I'll be right back!" she said, happily humming to herself as she exited the room.

Prussia just watched her go. Not liking the sinking feeling he was getting.

Oh well, it was fun knowing she was his bitch for a whole week.

-000-

Riti, Canada and Greenland all said their good byes and thank them for their care and hospitality. Riti literally took this opportunity to kiss Japan and Italy on the Cheek. She laughed as Japan face flushed, and like the ninja she was, she was able to kiss Germanys sexy cheeks as well. (ok, so she had to stand on a chair... Big deal) but that didn't matter!... At the moment!

Germany blushed and Riti couldn't help but giggle. Before she left though, she felt a strange nagging in the back of her mind. Stopping at the door frame, she looked over and saw prussia looking as unamused as alway. Then, without warning, Riti ran and tackled Prussia to the ground hard. As he laid on his back he growled, "hey! What the fuc-"

Riti cut him off by kissing his cheek, smacking him in the back of the head and running off. Sure, she may hate the guy with all her heart but she was polite enough to thank him for his hospitality. She ran off, pulling a surprised and highly confused Canadian and Greenlander along.

She left Epicly, in case your all wounding. That's right, she left with Epicness~

Prussia stared at the door, confused. What The Fuck just happened? She just kissed his cheek. SHE. kissed. HIS. cheek... The Frig? oh my god is it December 24, 2012 already?

"ve~ Bruder Prussia is blushing!" Italy shouted happily, kneeling down to poke Prussia's cheeks, Prussia blinked a few times, before turning towards Germany, "what the fuck just happen west?"

Germany just shrugged, "maybe she's starting to grow on you, or it could have been a small gesture of appreciation and gratitude. You never know" he said, walking towards the other room.

Prussia blinked, he couldn't help a small smile, maybe hanging out with her wasn't such a bad idea...

-End Of Chapter 13-

History:  
>I'm not even sure if this is considered history but I guess the readers have a right to know:<p>

1714: Ritinstonian Guards kill trespassers and criminals who dared step foot in the land. (Aprx. 300,096 people from 1714-1740) without mercy. Resulting in a ton of bloodshed and thousands of dead bodies now piled up on the ocean floor.

German Numbers:

1 = Eins  
>2 = Zwei<br>3 = Drei  
>4 = Vier<br>5 = Fünf  
>6 = Sechs<br>7 = Sieben  
>8 = Acht<br>9 = Neun  
>10 = Zehn<p>

When Riti counted, she misses 10.

Prussia is a former state in Northern Europe: he became a military power in the 18th century and in 1871 led the formation of the German empire; formally abolished as an administrative unit in 1947.

Lol! FunFact!:

Worldwide the French are the most sexually active, having sex as they do 137 times a year. It's friggen true!

Translations:

Spanish:

Me Duele: damn... It's hard to explain, but I'll try my best, me is pronounced (Meh) duele is pronounced (Doo-Weh-Leh) me duele is translated as It "it hurt(s) me", but now-a-days it can be used as "you hurt me" or "you make me hurt" or you can also use it as "I hurt"

Me Duele Muy mal: I hurt real bad.  
>Or<br>It hurts me real bad

German:

Danke: thank you

Mein Libel: my love

Italian:

Mio Bambina: my child. (Bambina is Feminine, it's used for little girls) :3

French:

Frére: Brother. (I'm not sure if I Spelt it correctly)

December 25, 2012: apparently this is said to be the day the world explodes. Or bursts into flames.. Or.. Has the sun set us on fire... I dunno dudes. I dunno...

Author's Note:

Lol I mind-fucked people! I made Prussia call Spain Antonio, when y'all least expected! XD I'm so mean.. Anyways... Damn, this is one long ass chapter! Please forgive the long wait! But I hope y'all enjoyed it! I wanted to make it Epic so I had to keep re editing it and I ended up adding some things. By the way how are people liking Greenland? Is she not cute! she's adorable! 'Squeeeee...'

I've been listening to Prussia's songs, looking at Prussia's pictures, and even began reading his blog (yes, he has a blog and it is fucking funny) because I wanted to like him better so I didn't have to write about him and hate him and write about making him suffer. But non if that bull worked.. And I still hated him.. Until my friend (Who is just like Greenland) showed me a little of Prussia's personality, his likes and dislikes and how he really feels and is.

Now, I seemed to have liked him quite a bit, not a lot but.. Ok.. I just... I bloody hate his guts less now ok? Geez the things this albino does to us fans! I'll make sure to give him to rabid fangirls so they devour him whole.

Prussia: what? No! My Awesomenesss!

Ritinstonia: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anyways next chapter involves a Certain blond with bright blue eyes and sexy super human strength! admit it... He's hot. 


End file.
